Miraculous: Choque de Universos
by Dknight27
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir han enfrentado múltiples akumas con poderes sorprendentes aunque ellos nunca imaginaron que su nuevo oponente los llevaría a un universo donde muchas cosas son diferentes a lo que están acostumbrados. En especial que ellos no son los protectores de París sino un dúo de héroes con poderes idénticos a los de ellos, Mister Bug y Lady Noire. Spoilers de temporada 3
1. Breacher

Sinopsis:

Ladybug y Chat Noir han enfrentado múltiples akumas con poderes sorprendentes aunque ellos nunca imaginaron que el nuevo oponente los llevaría a un mundo donde muchas cosas son diferentes a lo usual incluyendo que ellos no son los protectores París sino un duo de héroes con unos poderes muy parecidos a los de ellos.

Notas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ZAG Heroes y los créditos son para el creador de esta historia Thomas Astruc y su asombroso equipo.

Este fanfic fue realizado sin fines de lucro. Solo por entretenimiento.

Contiene spoilers de temporada 3 y algunas referencias a los spoilers de temporada 4 que han sido revelados a la fecha

Agradecimientos adicionales a mis betas y buenas amigas por ayudarme con la historia: Liz y Kiri. Agradecimiento extra Abby Lockart1 por dejarme usar una idea que incluyo en su historia de Fragmentación en este fanfic. Recomiendo por completo a esta autora

Capítulo 1: Breacher

Era una mañana relativamente tranquila en el colegio Françoise Dupont para la clase de Marinette y Adrien. Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus asientos poniendo atención a la profesora Mendeleiev; con la excepción de la portadora del miraculous de Ladybug, quien tenía su mirada fija en el chico rubio de quien estaba enamorada. La profesora tosió fuertemente cerca de Marinette quien se asustó y se concentró en su cuaderno mientras Alya se reía entre dientes por la escena.

"Hemos estudiado diferentes teorías físicas y viendo ejercicios prácticos. Los resultados de la clase en sus exámenes han sido…lo suficientemente satisfactorios y aunque ustedes no lo piensen de mí, yo me preocupo porque no se aburran en mis clases" se escuchó un breve murmullo y risa entre algunos que hizo que la profesora frunciera el ceño antes de continuar.

"Hable con un exalumno de esta institución. Él es ahora uno de los profesores más jóvenes de una de las universidades más prominentes de París, _La_ _Sorbonne_. Para mí, fue un gran honor haber sido su maestra hace unos pocos años. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejare con el profesor Armand Granger".

Un joven tímido entro al salón de clases enfocándose en los alumnos mientras cargaba una mochila con una laptop sobre su hombro. Armand no parecía tener más de 24 años, cabello castaño, algo largo y completamente alborotado con lentes, ojos castaños, piel clara. Él tenía unos anteojos en el cuello de su camisa, la cual era naranja de cuello redondo y con algunas fórmulas de física estampadas. Usaba una bata blanca de científico, con jeans oscuros y tennis. Haciendo una pausa antes de hablar con la clase respiro y se presentó:

"No sé qué decir luego de una presentación tan increíble de mi profesora. Es un…placer conocerlos y será hablarle físicamente interesante…digo será interesante hablarles de física a todos ustedes" dijo Armand a la clase algo apenado por los nervios. Algunos se rieron levemente para bajar la tensión pensando que era una broma, mas Lila estuvo muy atenta ya que veía una oportunidad por explotar para quedar bien con su nuevo amigo y recuperar sus poderes de Volpina. Por su parte, Marinette entendía muy bien cómo se sentía el hombre ya que se enredaba con sus palabras cuando estaba nerviosa o estando a solas con Adrien. Aunque casualmente ambas situaciones solían estar relacionadas.

"Bueno, Armand siempre fuiste un alumno aplicado y capaz. Verte progresar fue orgullo y si puedes darles una clase rápida sobre un par de teorías físicas será un privilegio para mi clase. Te veré en la sala de maestros cuando termines. Tal vez los alumnos puedan aprender algo de tu actitud con los estudios. Siempre elegiste a la ciencia sobre todas las demás cosas sin distraerte o ponerle atención a otras distracciones que limitaran tu potencial"

Armand bajo la mirada para que los chicos no se fijaran en la leve tristeza y arrepentimiento que su rostro tenía en ese momento al recordar su época de estudiante. Se recuperó de inmediato y comenzó a hablar de la clase sobre la pasión que había elegido ese día.

….

La clase completa, incluyendo sorpresivamente a Lila y Chloe, estuvieron atentos a como Armand les hablaba de física. Era diferente a como lo hacía su maestra normalmente debido a la pasión que demostraba al hablar y por los ejemplos sencillos que usaba para que los chicos entendieran bien su punto. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por esta presentación. En ese punto llegaron al gato de Schrödinger y fue cuando todo cambio:

"No solo fue una comedia americana que dio popularidad a esta teoría. Dentro de la mecánica cuántica, este experimento es muy interesante ya que los electrones que liberarían el veneno pueden estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, por lo que el gato puede estar tanto vivo como muerto. Solo al abrir la caja se sabe la verdad si sobrevivió o no. Esto sirve en la mecánica cuántica para explicar que hasta que el observador actué y se tome una acción, existirá una superposición de estados, dos escenarios con igual probabilidad de que ocurran. Puede sonar como algo loco y digno de ciencia ficción, pero esta es la base de una de mis teorías favoritas y que siempre he querido investigar, la teoría de los universos paralelos. Muchos mundos coexisten a la vez pero nunca entran en contacto. Es difícil, pero uno de mis sueños sería comprobar que esta teoría es realidad. Es fascinante imaginar las infinitas posibilidades de mundos que puedan existir, y en especial como reaccionaríamos si tuviéramos la opción de ver al menos uno de esos mundos y cómo sería nuestra vida allí" dijo completamente emocionado Armand siendo detenido en frío cuando escucho la leve risa de una alumna castaña de ojos verdes al final del salón.

"Disculpe profesor Granger, pero me parece que hablar de algo tan ficticio como mundos paralelos, es material para niños de escuela o de los comics. Es algo muy infantil viniendo de un renombrado profesor joven. Me hace dudar de sus capacidades o que sea provechoso para nuestra clase, ¿no te parece igual Chloe?

Chloe no buscaba causarle problemas al profesor invitado debido a que ella también le sonaba interesante ese escenario de un mundo paralelo donde podría tener con ella siempre su miraculous luego de lo que Ladybug le dijo después de enfrentar a Mayura y Miraculer. Los demás estudiantes miraban a Lila confundida por el actuar de una chica tan agradable como ella, salvo Marinette y Adrien quienes conocían muy bien de lo que Lila era capaz. Cuando Lila vio que Chloe no estaba siguiéndole la corriente, decidió sacar a relucir sus habilidades de manipulación.

"Seguro la profesora Mendeleiev estará de acuerdo conmigo al respecto. Yo he estudiado con tutores fuera del país y ninguno usaría ciencia ficción como motivación para avanzar en la física o presentarla como una idea realista o invertir fondos universitarios en esa área. O mejor dicho, qué pensarían sus jefes al saber que impulsa algo de ciencia ficción como una posibilidad razonable de un fenómeno físico interesante y a la hora de darle fondos con una investigación. Una de nuestras compañeras es la hija del alcalde de Paris. Yo tengo grabado un audio al respecto, será un debate interesante si ella se lo lleva a su padre o yo a la profesora para que se lo muestre al director o rector"

"Espera…espera…es algo que me interesa y la teoría de muchos mundos es…aceptada. Nunca dije que hice un proyecto…Si hacen eso…" vio como la clase lo miraba con preocupación y la chica rubia que era la hija del alcalde estaba hablando con la castaña que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Y si actúa sería el fin de su carrera y todo. "Saben que lárguense todos afuera. Si quieren una clase teórica búsquenme cuando estén en la universidad, si llegan. Me retiro" dijo Armand saliendo enojado del salón y Lila miraba la acción con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Chloe fue al escritorio de Lila y le reclamó "Escucha muy bien. No me metas en tus planes. Solo yo puedo usar el nombre de mi papi. Puedes ser popular, pero no lo uses para hacer daño a los demás. Era fantasía en parte, pero no merecía eso"

"Disculpa Chloe, pero lo hice con la mejor intensión. Imagina que respondamos algo de ciencia ficción en un examen de física de la profesora, no tendríamos ninguna justificación y reprobaríamos. Y si el pide fondos para probar esas tesis es nuestro deber ciudadano evitar eso. Si me disculpas quiero ir a almorzar adiós."

…

"No puedo creer que Lila humillará a ese joven. Es una buena persona y no merecía que lo tratará así" dijo Marinette molesta hablando con Alya quien intenta calmar a su amiga en el patio durante el receso.

"No lo pienses así. Tal vez Lila se sobrepasó un poco aunque tiene un buen punto. Es poco profesional hablar de ciencia ficción con física si te traen para explicar teorías comprobadas. Aunque sería genial ver cómo podríamos ser en esos mundos"

"Solo espero que cualquiera que sea el universo, siempre conmigo Alya." dijo Nino acompañándolas a las chicas

"Ahh, que tierno es mi dulce novio. Pero sigamos el consejo del profesor Granger. Como se imaginan en ese mundo alterno. Me podría imaginar a mí como una estrella y figura destacada de París, una celebridad. No les parece jaja"

"Mientras no seas como Chloe y se te suba la fama a la cabeza todo estará bien" dijo Marinette riéndose de su amiga quien le siguió la corriente.

"El Ladyblog sería mucho más popular, le daría mucho más exposición como celebridad. Y no te preocupes amiga, te daré un autógrafo para que lo conserves. Sea cual sea el mundo, tú y yo seremos mejores amigas."

"Ni lo dudes, sea cual sea el universo tú y yo somos un equipo, Alya. Algo parecido sería con Chloe, estaría completamente segura de que ella y yo no nos podríamos llevarnos bien."

"Después de 4 años en el mismo salón con las dos, te puedo creer chica. Sería más posible ver a Juleka con un vestido rosado y Rose de negro que ustedes dos como amigas" Complementó Nino, a lo que las chicas asintieron con la cabeza "En cuanto a mí, yo creo que podría ser estar en el mundo de la música o de los deportes. Haciendo muchos deportes y compitiendo con Kim."

"Sería bastante cool. Una estrella y un deportista, seríamos la pareja número 1 de París. Y hablando de chicos populares de París, mira quien viene allí, Marinette" dijo Alya señalando a Adrien quien los saludaba con el brazo y venía hasta donde ellos estaban.

Al ver a Adrien, Marinette se puso un poco nerviosa y se entristeció recordando el incidente en el museo con Adrien donde le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica cuando volvían. Desde que supo eso, pensó que la chica era Kagami por la cercanía que tenían.

"¿De qué estamos hablando?" preguntó Adrien poniéndose a la par de Marinette quien tenía una mano sobre su hombro y se mantenía estaba algo cabizbaja.

"Universos paralelos y cómo podríamos ser allí. Nino piensa que sería músico o deportista en vez de DJ, yo una celebridad. Y tú, Adrien, ¿cómo sería tu yo alterno?"

"Mmm…sería difícil. Ojala no tenga una rutina tan estructurado y estricta como la mía. Además creería que mi padre pasaría más tiempo conmigo como los de ustedes y aceptaría a mis amigos como a Nino" respondió Adrien. Nino al oírlo choco los puños con su mejor amigo, sabiendo que su relación con el señor Agreste era un punto importante en su vida del rubio al igual que con sus amigos.

"Ahora que lo pienso, hablamos de nosotros pero nunca dijimos como sería Marinette. Adrien, te tocan los honores. ¿Cómo sería nuestra Ladybug de todos los días en otra dimensión?" Marinette al oír el nombre de su alter ego entro en razón y más que le interesaba mucho saber la opinión de Adrien sobre una yo alterna.

"Es muy difícil, creo que sería igual de buena y se preocuparía por los demás como la nuestra. Tanto que ella como Chloe serían amigas. Estaría en el mundo de la moda, sin duda alguna, incluso ella tiene todo el potencial para ser una gran modelo" el cerebro de Marinette hizo cortocircuito y se sonrojo cuando Adrien le dijo que podría ser una modelo, ya que nunca se imaginó a ella en una pasarela desfilando con sus diseños. Sin embargo la mirada triste de los ojos de ella nunca la pudo quitar, solo ocultar a los demás menos de su kwami que la vio desde su bolso.

Afortunadamente para Marinette, algunos otros chicos de la clase se unieron a la conversación como Max, Alix, Juleka, Nathaniel, Rose, Kim, Ivan y Mylene. Todos hablaban sobre las diferencias entre un mundo y otro, algunos cambios eran pequeños y otros muy drásticos como el de Max mencionando un mundo controlado por las máquinas. Entonces Alix preguntó algo muy interesante:

"Ya hablamos de todo, pero ¿cómo serían Chat Noir y Ladybug?" Si los compañeros de los superhéroes fueran más atentos habría visto como Adrien y Marinette parpadearon rápidamente y reaccionaron sorpresivos al oír los nombres de sus contrapartes.

"Sería muy romántico que en ese mundo fueran novios" dijo Rose con su voz de niña soñadora.

"O que sea Ladybug quien coquetee con Chat Noir. Chat Noir ha intentado enamorar siempre a Ladybug, así que sería interesante verlo al revés." respondió Kim

"Eso sería genial y yo…Chat Noir sería el más feliz, yo me alegraría por él es un gran sujeto" respondió Adrien tratando de no emocionarse demasiado aunque internamente ese sería el mundo más perfecto para él aunque Marinette no estaba tan de acuerdo.

"Aunque con la suerte de Chat Noir, Ladybug lo rechazaría"

"Dirás que Chat Noir rechazaría a Ladybug y sin duda alguna eso sería un cambio al status quo que estamos acostumbrado" corregía Max justo antes de que sonará la campana indicando el final del receso.

…

Afuera de la escuela, en la entrada se encontraba Armand molesto y con temor. No sabía si el video ya lo subirían a internet o si las chicas habían hablado con sus jefes. Estaba abrumado por todos los peores escenarios posibles que eran factibles. Se sentía apenado por hablar de un tema que le encantaba, la teoría de los muchos mundos.

"Ahora por dejar volar mi imaginación todo se va a derrumbar. Me esforzado, trabajado demasiadas horas. He sacrificado mi tiempo libre, amigos, amor por llegar donde estoy ahora. Sigo pensando que hubiera pasado ese día si la hubiera ido hecho lo contrario y detenerla antes de que se fuera, ella era lo más valioso que tenía en mi vida. Pero elegí la entrevista para el programa. Ese es mi gato y todo lo que sacrifique habrá sido en vano…"

La ventana de la guardia de Papillon se abrió dejando entrar la luz y que cientos de mariposas comenzaran a volar alrededor del villano de París.

"El sacrificio que conlleva alcanzar una meta es pagado con una humillación dolorosa que pueda acabar con todo. Ese sufrimiento tiene muchas emociones juntas que pueden derrumbar a muchas barreras y abrir portales. Vuela mi pequeño akuma y maleficia su alma" dijo Papillon soltando la mariposa oscura que comenzó su trayecto.

En el colegio, el akuma se colocó sobre los lentes que tenía en el cuello Armand y en ese instante la silueta de la mariposa apareció en los ojos de Armand y la voz de Papillon sonaba en su cabeza

"Breacher, soy Papillon. Soy un aficionado a las ciencias y te daré los recursos necesarios para que puedas probar tus teorías. Simplemente pido algo pequeño a cambio por tu investigación. Tráeme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir."

"Inicia el experimento" respondió Armand mientras el humo púrpura lo cubría y lo transformaba en un akuma. Después de ser cubierto por completo por la magia del miraculous de la mariposa, se podía ver su apariencia de villano.

Tenía en cada mano unos guantes de metal negros grandes con una barra de metal con unas piezas redondas y doradas en los nudillos. Su bata de laboratorio ahora era una larga gabardina negra con múltiples fórmulas científicas en blanco que llegaban hasta el cuello. La gabardina estaba cerrada solo se notaba una camisa negra por debajo con sus lentes originales en el cuello de la camisa. Sus ojos no se veía ya que estaban cubiertos por unas gafas de laboratorio verdes refractivas. Por último su cabellera estaba peinada hacia atrás y fija como si estuviera usando gel.

"Vamos a demostrarles a esos niños que mi ciencia tenía razón jaja"

…

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Papillon ya está en acción y veremos como Marinette y Adrien tratan con un akuma en su salón. Tengo unos capítulos ya preparados en esta historia y otros en producción así que las actualizaciones serán frecuentes. Espero leer sus comentarios al respecto. Hasta la próxima**


	2. Amantes Desventurados

Capítulo 2: Amantes Desventurados

La clase estaba esperando a que Mademoiselle Bustier llegará para iniciar la lección de Literatura. Los chicos seguían conversando cuando la profesora pelirroja entró al salón con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Ya al frente de sus alumnos, puso un libro en su escritorio y se dirigió a ellos:

"Antes de iniciar, necesito preguntarles si alguien ha visto al profesor Granger. La profesora Mendeleiev nos había dicho que llegaría a la sala de maestros luego de hablar con ustedes. Me preocupe mucho cuando no llego y oír unos rumores que lo vieron salir muy molesto del salón. Ahora bien, les dejaré que me expliquen exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió."

Los chicos del salón se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos debido a que la mayoría no quería acusar a Lila, quien era una de sus mejores amigas. Excepto por Marinette quien ya iba a ponerse de pie para dejar en evidencia a su compañera. La italiana vio a la ojiazul y decidió adelantarse para evitar arruinar su imagen con su maestra.

"Mademoiselle Bustier la razón de todo fue un desacuerdo con el profesor y que él no tomó bien. Le mencione que su teoría de los universos alternos era ficción, no apta para una clase de ciencias y que sería malgastar el tiempo de una ocasión tan maravillosa para nosotros como convivir con un prodigioso exalumno de esa institución. Pero discutí mis argumentos con el mayor respeto posible, aunque él me malinterpretó".

Marinette la ve molesta cruzando las manos ya que si Lila se puso en una posición donde admitía la culpa y discutir con la italiana sería más problemático para ella que para Lila. Marinette se enfoca en su maestra quien creyó la historia aunque no por completo.

"Entiendo tu preocupación por el bienestar de la clase, Lila. Pero debiste respetar su punto de vista y que explicará perfectamente sus teorías. La teoría de los mundos alternos está basado en un fenómeno físico que es aceptado. Probablemente Armand pensó que sería divertido hablarlo en una clase y que lo conversarán entre ustedes en el receso. Los escuche a todos hablando de cómo serían sus vidas en un mundo alterno. Muchos autores usan eso en su ficción al escribir sus relatos y tal vez la intensión de Armand era que ustedes usaran su imaginación para pensar en escenarios difíciles de alcanzar y esforzarse en conseguirlos. Vivir sin arrepentirse."

La clase escucho atenta a su gentil profesora y comenzaron a ver como más sentido la actuación del profesor invitado. Lila estaba disconforme ya que indirectamente su maestra la estaba regañando y dándole la razón al invitado. Adrien notó algo cuando su profesora estaba hablando del profesor Granger. El rubio alzó la mano y ella le dio la palabra

"Mademoiselle Bustier, una duda. ¿Usted conoce al profesor Granger? Es que habla como si lo conociera desde hace bastante tiempo" Mademoiselle Bustier se apeno un poco y le respondió a su estudiante.

"Bueno, Adrien a decir verdad sí. Yo conocí a Armand cuando estudiaba aquí. Pero no estaba en mi generación. Lo conocí por la hermana de una amiga mía. Armand siempre estuvo enfocado en las ciencias, en especial en la física. Se enfocó en llevar a la práctica las fórmulas, partiendo por las del movimiento. Un proyecto que hizo aquí para una feria de ciencias fue un ejemplo de su talento. Fue en parejas con una chica muy talentosa llamada Claudia. Ella era la hermana de mi amiga y le gustaba el baile y la gimnasia. Tenía mucho talento y cuando conoció el patinaje artístico, se enamoró de esa disciplina. Armand la ayudó usando fórmulas para la manera más adecuada para perfeccionar sus movimientos y resultados. Su proyecto fue ver la aplicación práctica de principios de la física en el patinaje de Claudia y como mejoró su técnica. Ellos eran grandes amigos y siempre estaban juntos, uno hacia sonreír al otro. Al final del colegio, ambos ganaron mucha fama. Ella se fue con una beca de patinaje y compite profesionalmente, mientras que él ya conocen la historia"

"Woo" esa fue la reacción de todos y algunas chicas comenzaron a pensar que tal vez su profesora ocultaba algunos detalles en especial de Claudia y Armand. Mademoiselle Bustier siguió.

"El trabajo de Armand es muy respetado para que no les queda la menor duda de sus credenciales. Puede ser que los universos paralelos sea algo que sueñe por alguna razón particular. Es como en la literatura, los personajes siempre van a buscar sus sueños e ideales aun cuando sea imposible o haya que hacer un sacrificio enorme. Pero eso lo retomaremos después. Ahora veremos el tema del amor y los diferentes argumentos que usan los autores en sus obras. Uno de ellos son los amantes desventurados. Aquellos que se aman, pero por diferentes razones de su entorno no están juntos. Muchas veces sus historias terminan mal. Ya que les di esta descripción de cómo son los amantes desventurados ¿pueden decir ejemplos?"

"Es 100% probable que Romeo y Julieta formen parte de esa categoría" menciono Max

"Correcto, ellos son el ejemplo más claro, Shakespeare los estableció como la base de este género. ¿Alguien más?"

"Cleopatra y Marco Antonio" dijo Alix distraída y con expresión de aburrimiento. Muchos en la clase, en especial Kim y Max, se sorprendieron que la chica supiera la respuesta. "Ya quiten esas caras ustedes dos. Mi padre lo ha mencionado como mil veces ese ejemplo por la exhibición del antiguo Egipto. Vamos Kim, te reto. Di un ejemplo adicional si puedes"

"Ehh…mmmm…tal vez…sí…esos dos pueden ser un buen ejemplo…Chat Noir y Ladybug" toda la clase se puso a reír en ese momento, menos Marinette y Adrien quienes se sintieron muy incómodos.

"A pesar de que sea idea de Kim, tiene sentido. Hay que ser muy ciegos para no ver que Chat Noir siente algo por Ladybug. Aunque ella no le corresponde sus sentimientos por sus identidades secretas y según rumores ella siente algo por alguien adicional de su vida sin máscara. Es probable que el _chatton _de París no tendrá tanta suerte en el amor con su amada y quien sabe si Ladybug le pase algo parecido con su identidad" dijo Alya aprovechando que siempre estaba cerca de la acción y podía oír lo que hablaban los héroes.

Adrien sintió un escalofrío y decepción en ese momento por caer en esa categoría junto con temor por la posibilidad de que su historia de amor terminará mal, aunque la ojiazul compartiría el sentimiento del chico de los ojos verdes cuando Alya le dijo al oído:

"Si no actúas pronto, tú y Adrien tendrán un final como el de Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"Mademoiselle Bustier, una pregunta todos los amantes desventurados terminan mal. Pensando en la suerte de Chat Noir" preguntó Adrien preocupándose por su futuro con la heroína de rojo y marcas negras, su maestra se rio un segundo y siguió.

"Normalmente sí. Desde Shakespeare ha sido una constante como en la historia de Tristán, el caballero de la mesa redonda, y su amada Isolda. Pero si hay finales felices en tanto la literatura moderna como en la mitología. Odiseo luego de un largo viaje y muchos desafíos llego a casa para reencontrarse con su amada Penélope. Con Chat Noir y Ladybug, tendremos el privilegio de estar en medio de la historia. Será esperar y ver el resultado final. Ojala sea bueno, pensando en que los héroes de París merecen lo mejor ¿no creen?" Adrien y Marinette se alegraron por el voto de apoyo de su profesora aunque Marinette lo hizo más pensando en Adrien más que Chat Noir.

Justo antes de continuar con la clase, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el colegio y una gran cantidad de gritos así como el ruido de gente corriendo. En el momento en que algunos chicos de la clase se iban a levantar para ver qué había pasado, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe mostrando a Breacher. Marinette y Adrien miraron alrededor tratando una oportunidad de salir desapercibidos para transformarse, pero no había forma. El akuma se acercó a la maestra, quien lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Armand?"

"Ya no me llamo así, Caline. Soy Breacher. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero necesito testigos de mi hallazgo; tú y tus alumnos dudaron de mi ciencia. Ahora la verán en acción. Miren como pruebo la existencia de los universos alternos e intentar probar mi nueva hipótesis ¿Qué sucede si dos universos se llegan a convertir en uno solo?"

Sus guantes brillaron con un aura de color azul mientras soltaba un fuerte golpe al pizarrón. Seguido a eso, Breacher soltó una serie de ondas desde sus manos con la fuerza suficiente para que todos se sentaran.

"Siéntense y escuchen muy bien. Este mensaje es para Ladybug y Chat Noir. Quiero que les digan cuando los vean, que si no desean saber el resultado de una fusión de realidades alternas en todo París, que se aventuren a una nueva dimensión. Allí los espero para que me den sus miraculous" Dijo Breacher creando con sus mano una especie de portal que era semejante a un vórtice de agua y entrando en él desapareció.

Mademoiselle Bustier miró con preocupación a su salón y dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus alumnos esta lastimado. En eso les dijo:

"Iré con el director y llamaré a la policía para que den la alerta por el akuma y de alguna forma hacer saber a Chat Noir y Ladybug de la emergencia. Quédense aquí unos minutos para asegurar que la escuela es más segura o si es mejor evacuar. Eviten atropellos en el pasillo por el momento y el pánico. Confiemos en que Chat Noir y Ladybug lleguen pronto".

"_No se preocupe, uno de los héroes llegará muy pronto. Apenas pueda salir de aquí" _pensaban Marinette y Adrien en sus asientos.

Mirando el salón de clases buscando alguna pista de los poderes del akuma, Marinette notó algo extraño en la pizarra donde Breacher había impactado su puño. La pizarra estaba entera y sin ningún daño, incluso se podía leer bien lo que estaba escrito en ella, pero se veía como un vidrio roto. Intentando comprender los poderes del akuma, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la pizarra.

"Marinette, ten cuidado. Puede ser una trampa" dijo Adrien siguiendo a la ojiazul y haciendo que todo el salón se enfocará en ella.

"No parece peligroso y sólo le daré un vistazo. Es mi deber como presidenta de la clase confirmar que nada malo puede ocurrirles mientras llega la ayuda" dijo Marinette sacando su Ladybug interior a lo que Alya fue con ella y le dio la mano.

"No creas que irás sola, amiga. Investiguemos mientras llega Ladybug. Además soy tu vicepresidenta. Quien sabe tal vez, Ladybug nos dé una entrevista después para el blog" Marinette le dio una sonrisa un poco cómica pensando en como evitar la entrevista o la excusa para no estar allí cuando Alya le pidiera la entrevista a la heroína de París.

"Sólo evitemos correr riesgos innecesarios y todo saldrá bien" dijo con un poco de nervios Marinette acercándose a la "grieta".

Cuando estaba cerca de la extraña grieta, Marinette descubrió que se podía ver a través de la ella por una fisura un poco más grande que su puño. No se distinguía bien lo que había del otro lado ya que era como ver por un vidrio empañado y oscuro. Apenas logró distinguir la sombra de un chico que se acercaba a la grieta y estiraba la mano con nervios hacia donde estaba mirando Marinette. Corriendo un grave riesgo, pero impulsada por su valor y una sensación de familiaridad que crecía conforme más veía a la sombra, Marinette estiró su mano hacia la grieta.

En ese momento, Marinette sintió la calidez de la mano de la sombra y le recordaba a alguien. Pero después de un par de segundos, la razón llego y Marinette dio un brinco enorme hacia atrás asustada.

"¡Marinette!" dijo Adrien corriendo para estar con la chica. La sujeto de los hombros y se tranquilizó al ver que estaba sana y salva. Aunque ambos héroes giraron la cabeza y pusieron su atención en la grieta cuando oyeron el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. Se podía ver claramente el otro lado, la grieta cubría desde la mitad de la pizarra hasta el suelo.

"¡AHHHHHHH!" fue todo lo que dijo Marinette cuando pudo ver el otro lado.

…

**Estreno anticipado luego del intenso capítulo de hoy "Ladybug", definitivamente hay que verlo. En cuanto al capítulo, un poco más de la historia detrás del akuma y su habilidades. Tengan muy en cuenta a Claudia para unos capítulos más adelante, ya que esa relación causará muchos problemas para el dúo de héroes. La historia de Claudia tiene una idea similar a la de una película de hace un tiempo de Disney. En el próximo capítulo, veremos qué fue lo que hizo que Marinette gritará. Muchas gracias por los favoritos y reviews del capítulo anterior. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Iguales pero Diferentes

Capítulo 3: Iguales pero Diferentes

Marinette dio unos pasos hacia al frente sin darse cuenta que había sido Adrien quien la había atrapado debido a la sorpresa que había visto. Del otro lado de la pizarra, por el agujero que se había creado el akuma, estaba nada más que Adrien Agreste. Sólo que era un poco diferente en su apariencia, o mucho para los ojos de una experta como Marinette.

El otro Adrien tenía el cabello un poco más despeinado que el suyo, además en lugar de sus ropas diseñadas por su padre, él usaba una chaqueta _hoodie_ de zipper abierta de color azul oscuro con una franja blanca que iba desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas. Usaba las mangas de la chaqueta un poco arriba, junto con una camiseta blanca, jeans y tennis deportivas. Además tenía un reloj bastante interesante en su muñeca que parecía tener dos círculos dentro detrás de las manecillas del reloj.

Marinette muy confundida por lo que estaba viendo se acercó más. Mirando el rostro del rubio del otro lado podía notar que estaba igual que ella, además sus mejillas se volvían de un color rojo bastante extraño.

"¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces allí?" Marinette giró para ver el salón y ver si había alguna otra puerta que llevará a otro salón aunque se asusta cuando vio a su Adrien detrás de ella. Luego oyó algo que jamás pensó oír, Adrien Agreste tartamudeando a un nivel que competía con el suyo.

"Mari…Mari…Marinette llegar como allí tú…digo…cómo llegaste allí si no has vuelto aún al salón" contestó el otro Adrien.

Por su parte, el Adrien original se acercó hasta Marinette y le toco el hombro, tratando de relajarla un poco y logro ver a su otro yo. El portador del miraculous de la destrucción estaba sorprendido, era un reflejo suyo. Aunque ese reflejo era diferente, el cabello despeinado y no usar ropa de la marca Gabriel no hubiera sido de mucho agrado de su padre. Interesado por ver cómo era el chico se acercó hasta él, gesto que imito el otro Adrien. Estiraron los brazos para confirmar que no era ilusión. Cuando las manos de ambos se tocaron, y se dieron cuenta que su contraparte era real, el otro Adrien dio un salto hacia atrás, al mejor estilo de Marinette. Debido al salto, el otro Adrien chocó con el borde de la grieta provocando que la grieta creciera hasta que fuera del tamaño de una puerta.

Adrien y Marinette, seguidos de cerca por su clase se acercaron y notaron con gran asombro que del otro lado estaba su mismo salón de clase, con una clase llena de alumnos aún en sus asientos que no podían verlos claramente.

"Esto tiene que ir definitivamente al blog" dijo Alya tomando varias fotos de los gemelos Agreste y de los alumnos que pudo ver aunque no lograba identificar las caras por la distancia, por lo que decidió acercarse. Por su parte, Chloe pasó corriendo a la par de Alya directo hacia donde estaba Adrien y se emocionó demasiado al ver al otro Adrien en el suelo. Fue donde estaba él, cruzando la grieta, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo intento sujetar del brazo. En ese momento la rubia dijo con un tono de voz que parecía que ella estaba viviendo un sueño.

"Esta debe ser lo mejor de todo, dos Adrien, otro chico talentoso y rico como yo".

Fue en ese momento que la clase de Marinette y Adrien se dieron cuenta que el salón al que llegaron era idéntico al de ellos, incluyendo las caras y en especial las voces de sus alumnos porque en el salón alterno se escuchaba unas risas familiares seguido de unos murmullos.

El otro Adrien vio extrañado a Chloe y se soltó del agarre que tenía.

"¿Chloe, estás bien? Te ves muy diferente, no digo que te veas mal. Pero pareces otra persona por completo. Además sabes muy bien que yo no soy modelo ni rico. Te conté sobre mi familia cuando nos conocimos este año y has ido a mi casa."

"Adri-boo que dices, nos conocemos desde la infancia. Fui tu primera amiga ¿No te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza?" Chloe se decepcionó mucho cuando notó que este nuevo Adrien parecía no tener la menor idea de lo que hablaba. Por su parte Marinette fue con el Adrien que conocía para hablar ya que el rubio estaba muy pensativo desde que se abrió el portal y vio a su doble. El otro Adrien se acercó a Marinette con una cara de pena y un poco sonrojado. La ojiazul dijo decidida, entendiendo que había pasado en ese momento:

"A pesar de las semejanzas, son diferentes entre ustedes dos. Uno no conoció a Chloe de pequeño, es como el gato de Schrödinger que vimos en clase. Son como si fueran…"

"Mundos alternos" complemento el otro Adrien "Mari, en verdad eres asombrosa, no quiero decir que dejes de serlo, siempre lo eres así de perfecta y maravillosa".

El cerebro de Marinette entró en sobrecargada y colapsó en ese instante. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y se sonrojo bastante. Sólo podía pensar una cosa la ojiazul en ese momento:

"_Adrien Agreste me acaba de decir…él acaba de decir que yo soy…perfecta y asombrosa. Esto es un sueño..." _Afortunadamente la voz de Alya la hizo volver a entrar en razón, sin embargo las palabras que escuchó nunca imagino oírlas de ella o de cualquier compañero suyo.

"Vamos esto debe de ser una tontería. Tengan todos mucho cuidado, tenemos a dos Torpedrien cerca. Hasta nuestra Mari ya no sabe que decirle y está haciendo el ridículo."

"Cuidado con un desastre en potencia. Ya destruyo una pared y trajo a otro. Aunque Marinette se ve…"

"Nino, podrías parar y dejar de molestar a Adrien. Esto es una emergencia. Él estaba cumpliendo con su deber como presidente de la clase. Además como su vicepresidente y mejor amigo lo apoyo. Fue el único con las agallas para ir a ver el desastre después de que apareciera eso. Aunque en algo tienes razón, Marinette se ve algo…"

"¿Chica, que te pasó? Ya la supuesta superestrella del salón no se ve tan genial como siempre, en especial con esas coletas. Lo increíble de todo esto es que al parecer Chloe encontró algo de estilo en alguna parte de su guardarropa. Bueno tampoco exageremos jaja"

Mientras que Marinette y Adrien trataban de digerir la conversación que estaban escuchando, el otro Adrien giró para calmar a la que parecía una versión de Alya antes de que Chloe fuera a matarla por lo que le dijo. Nadie de la clase original ni Alya pudo escuchar bien la conversación porque la grieta era muy estrecha para que todos pasaran a la vez. No obstante, la suerte no estaba del lado del otro Adrien quien al girar con su mano golpeo la grieta y se amplió lo suficiente para que ambas clases pudieran verse claramente.

"Lila, tendrás que disculparte con el profesor Granger. Si existen los mundos alternos" le dijo Alix a la italiana quien sorprendida solo admitió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra viendo a las contrapartes de sus compañeros.

En ese otro salón, Marinette y Adrien notaron como Chloe estaba molesta viendo a "Alya" y "Nino" burlándose de ella y el otro Adrien, mientras que el mejor amigo del otro Adrien seguía hablando con Nino. La sorpresa de todos era que el mejor amigo era nada menos que un chico pelirrojo que todos conocían muy bien. Nathaniel.

El otro Nino era completamente opuesto al que Marinette y Adrien conocían ya que usaba unos lentes finos de color negro, una camiseta de botones larga gris con un chaleco negro. Por su parte, Nathaniel no usaba su tradicional chaleco gris, sino una camiseta corta roja con bolsillos, por debajo una camiseta naranja con una espiral y un punto en el centro que daba la impresión de que era un ojo junto con unos pantalones oscuros. Usaba gorra y googles sobre esta.

Adrien no se acostumbraba a ver un Nino sin su estilo de DJ y Nathaniel con un estilo más extrovertido; además de que él se enfrentará a Nino y Alya para defenderlo. Sin embargo, Marinette estaba en un predicamento similar viendo a Chloe discutir con la otra Alya.

Esa Alya tenía un estilo parecido a Chloe, lo cual no era una buena señal para iniciar. Primero tenía el cabello completamente lacio y más corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Usaba una blusa negra con un pantalón negro con un chaleco amarillo. Además la chica tenía unos lentes oscuros con borde amarillo sobre su cabeza y usaba sombras en sus ojos y delineador en las cejas.

El otro Nino aprovecho y se acercó a Marinette, tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Marinette quien lo miró de reojo para ver qué iba a hacer o si se sentía mal.

"Mari-cool, como cambiaste de estilo. Nunca te había visto así y eso que nos conocemos desde niños. Me sorprende…" menciono fijándose en el Adrien del mundo de Marinette.

"Ver a Torp…digo Adrien sin hacer un desastre. El otro rompió una grieta dimensional y… este se comporta como un perro obediente a tu lado hasta se viste decentemente para estar con una chica de tu prestigio. El nuevo Adrien lo tienes bajo control y deberías darle una galleta como el perro bien entrenado que es. Aprovechando que estas estrenando este look con coletas y luciendo tan magnífica como siempre, quieres salir conmigo. Tú y yo, después de clases"

La cara de incredulidad que tenían todos que no conocían al Nino alterno era épica, todos estaban boquiabiertos. Marinette y Adrien oír hablar a ese Nino fue una de las cosas más raras y bizarras de sus vidas. Pero los que estaban más asombrados eran Nino, por ver lo Don Juan de su contraparte y tan grosero que era con Adrien. La otra era Alya por ver a su "novio" coquetear descaradamente con su mejor amiga.

"¡Qué les pasa a todos! Nino, eres el mejor amigo de Adri-boo y lo llamaste perro de Marinette, la que es la mejor amiga de tu novia, Alya. Y "Alya" no te ha dicho nada. Además porque todos tratan a Marinette como si fuera una estrella. Es la simple y torpe Marinette de toda la vida. Pensé que la chica sin noción de la moda era igual en todo lado. Una chica que a nadie debería de interesarle".

Justo antes que Alya defendiera a Marinette, la persona menos esperada defendió a Marinette.

"Chloe, puedes venir de un mundo paralelo, pero deja a mi mejor amiga en paz. Nadie la va a molestar si yo estoy cerca"

En un escenario muy surrealista, Chloe y todos sus compañeros quedaron anonadados al ver a la Chloe de esa dimensión bajar las gradas y ponerse cara a cara con su contraparte para defender a Marinette. La nueva Chloe no usaba maquillaje, tenía el cabello suelto, un poco ondulado en la parte baja. Usaba una camiseta de cuadros azul parecida a la que usaba Alya con una camisa blanca por debajo, unos jeans celestes. Tenía un lápiz sujeto detrás de su oreja y su celular listo para tomar fotos en su mano.

"Creo que la teoría de los mundos paralelos no pasa sólo en los comics de superhéroes. No pensé verme como una niña mimada y rica como Alya Césaire, que además no se lleva bien con Marinette. Hay algunas cosas diferentes entre las dos, por ejemplo yo no le diría torpe a Marinette Dupang-Cheng ya que ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo."

"Esto es una completa locura. Alya me detesta y mi mejor amiga es Chloe" pensó Marinette en voz alta.

"No tienes que dudarlo amiga" respondieron la otra Chloe y Alya a la vez aumentando la rareza de la situación "_Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto"._

Decidiendo ser la contraparte de la razón entre ambas rubias y buscando explicaciones a todo el fenómeno. Chloe se acercó a Marinette y vio a toda la otra clase. Tras un par de segundo de acostumbrarse a una versión distinta de sus amigos se presentó.

"Creo que la palabra extraño la usaremos mucho. Así que me presentaré para ver qué tan parecidos son los mundos. Soy Chloe Bourgeois, aunque para distinguirme de esa chica presumida, pueden llamarme Chlo. Un placer conocerlos en esta rara situación que definitivamente va a ir a mi blog"

"¿¡Un segundo, tienes un blog!?" dijo Alya asombrada pensando que su equivalente en esa dimensión era Chloe.

"Si lo inicie cuando me transfirieron a este colegio y conocía a todos. Dedicado a todos los fenómenos extraños de París."

"¿Cómo mi novio coqueteando con mi mejor amiga en una realidad alterna?" Chlo se quedó boquiabierta en ese instante al oír a Alya.

"Sólo sé que Nino conoce a nuestra Mari desde que eran muy pequeños por sus familias. Más que Nino es el hijo de unos millonarios de la ciudad. Alya siempre ha sido la chica rica de la escuela porque su familia tiene el Grand Hotel Paris y su padre es el alcalde. El problema es que no se llevan tan bien esos dos porque cuando Marinette se inscribió a este colegio, Alya dejó de ser la celebridad de la escuela. Pero tranquilos, Mari no es como Alya, es una chica inocente y muy amable."

Fue bastante información para todos, por un lado Chloe en ese mundo no parecía ser rica y aprovecharse de su condición de privilegio. Ahora eso lo tenían que aguantar en dos personas, Nino y Alya. Mientras tanto, Nino y Alya estaban sorprendidos de que no eran pareja y sus contrapartes eran una versión peor de Chloe. Pero los más confundidos eran Adrien y Marinette ya que si Marinette era una celebridad que le quitará protagonismo a la hija del hotel principal de la ciudad, Adrien sería el blanco de las bromas de esos Nino y Alya. Lo cual no era una buena señal.

"Esos dos son siguen siendo insufribles con el pobre Adrien. ¿Todo está bien, cariño?" dijo el otro Nathaniel acercándose a Chlo, dándole la mano a ella.

"Sí todo bien, mi artista osito" le respondió Chlo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nathaniel

"¡USTEDES SON NOVIOS!" grito casi toda la clase de Marinette y Adrien viendo al pelirrojo y la rubia juntos. Nathaniel miró a su opuesto de la mano con la rubia y luego a su Chloe quien estaba igual de sorprendido que él. Se quedó mirando atento a Chloe pensando que pudo haber pasado para que los dos estuvieran juntos y si serían muy diferentes en el interior ambas. Se quedó viendo por unos segundos hasta que notó que la heredera lo estaba mirando también y giraron la cabeza a otro unos segundos después.

"Creo que mejor vengan a nuestra clase para conocernos y esperar a ver si podemos salir para que llegue la ayuda. Si quieren para no confundirnos, díganme Nath" dijo el Nath mientras veía a su mejor amigo con su reloj atento. El otro Adrien se acercó a Marinette nervioso y le dijo:

"Lamento si actué mal o te asuste cuando nos conocimos. Eres idéntica a la Marinette que yo conozco. Pensé que venías de una sesión de fotos por el nuevo estilo de cabello. Puede ser que bien nos llevemos…nos llevemos bien. Y a ti, espero que no te decepcione tu versión de este mundo" dijo el otro Adrien generando simpatía en Marinette y Adrien. Adrien le dio la mano indicándole que todo está bien y quería hablar con él después para comparar vidas. Marinette iba a decir lo mismo hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante

"¿¡Dijiste que yo tenía una sesión de fotos!?" llamando la atención de todos.

"Sí…pensé que tú también lo eras. Nuestra Mari es una modelo muy famosa en Francia, su cara esta por todo París"

Antes que Marinette o Adrien reaccionarán la puerta del otro salón se abrió. Si los chicos del salón alguna vez tuvieron un _crush_ o pensaron alguna vez que Marinette era bonita, nunca la habían visto con el cabello suelto. Esa Marinette aparte de tener el pelo suelto, usaba una pequeña diadema roja sencilla en el centro de su cabeza dejando que se moviera libremente su perfecta cabellera. Usaba un vestido casual rojo con mangas largas, que llegaban a sus muñecas, leggings negros y zapatillas estilo princesa de color rosado. El vestido tenía un diseño de flores en el pecho por el corazón La chica llevaba un bolso y tenía un anillo peculiar de color rosado en su mano derecha. En ese momento, la otra Marinette entraba al salón como si hubiera corrido para llegar.

"Disculpe el retraso profesora. La sesión se alargó…" fue todo lo que dijo hasta que se dio cuenta que habían dos de todos sus compañeros incluida una versión de ella con coletas.

Era oficial ese día sería un antes y después para todos.

…

**Y por fin llegamos a la otra dimensión donde Chloe y Marinette son mejores amigos, Nino y Alya son quienes molestan a los demás en el salón en especial a Adrien, Chloe y Nathaniel son novios, además de que tenemos a Marinette con el cabello largo. La contraparte de Lila es una sorpresa que saldrá más adelante, pero pueden estar seguros que la contraparte mantiene las cualidades que la hacen muy peligrosa. Para los próximos capítulos y evitar confusiones, para distinguir a las contrapartes cuando hablen entre sí y no usar algo como "otro Adrien" tan seguido, usaré nombres cortos. Los que más se verán son: Mari, Adri, Chlo, Nath, Sabri (para Sabrina), Julie (Juleka), Roxy (para Rose alterna), Kagi (Kagami) y Luk (para Luka). Con Nino y Alya se aceptan sugerencias ya que el nombre no sé cómo distinguirlos, o bien se aceptan recomendaciones si uno de los nombres no suena bien. Nos vemos pronto y espero leer sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. **


	4. Los Héroes de París

Nota: Agradecimientos a Randa1, manu y al guess por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Con los nombres para la Alya y Nino del mundo alterno, van a ser Aly y Nins. Para manu, algunas de tus ideas son interesantes, pero no creo que puedo hacerlas (la del marichat tal vez salga en unos capítulos más adelante de la historia). Después del capítulo 6 podrás tener una idea de la razón.

Capítulo 4: Héroes de París

Marinette estaba tratando aún de digerir todos los hallazgos de los últimos minutos. Primero, existían los mundos paralelos. Segundo, hay una dimensión donde hay un salón de clases idéntico al de ella con todos sus compañeros excepto que tienen grandes diferencias. Por ejemplo, sus mejores amigos son unos presumidos y les gusta molestar a los demás en especial al chico más popular de su mundo. La chica que la detesta es su mejor amiga y su novio es uno de los chicos que ella más había lastimado al punto convertirlo en un akuma. Y por supuesto, la mayor de todas, hay un Adrien Agreste que le da cumplidos y se pone nervioso cuando está cerca de ella.

No obstante, no estaba preparada para ver cara a cara a su versión alterna. Tal vez ambos Adrien experimentaron lo mismo que ella, pero no la demostraron tanto. Ella estaba completamente impactada al ver la apariencia de su otra yo. Marinette sabía que ella existía y que la vería pronto, debido a que todos los chicos del salón la reconocían. Sin embargo, la apariencia de su otra yo era simplemente deslumbrante. Necesito verla dos veces para confirmar que esa era ella y comprendía porque era una modelo.

Por su parte, Mari miró al salón notando que varios de sus compañeros estaban hablando con personas idénticas a ellas. Por ejemplo, Roxy con su look oscuro y tinte de cabello a una chica completamente de rosado que era una burbuja de felicidad. Al lado de ambos, Juleka veía a su versión oscura que la veía impactada de ver tanto rosado.

"_Bienvenidos al ataque de los clones, versión remasterizada_. ¿_Qué sigue la marcha imperial?" _pensaba la modelo mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica que era idéntica a ella para asegurarse de dos cosas: Uno, que no estaba loca y dos, que no era ninguna fan haciéndose pasar por ella.

Chlo, Nath, Alya, Nino y ambos Adrien miraron a las dos chicas con suma atención a pesar ser iguales físicamente, sus personalidades parecían el ying y el yang. Mientras que una rodeaba a la otra caminando con plena confianza y relajada, la otra era un manojo de nervios.

"¿Hay…algo... raro… conmigo?" preguntó Marinette a su contraparte

"No, no, no disculpa si te hice sentir mal. No era mi intensión. Digamos que mis fans han hecho cosas muy locas muchas veces. Incluso algunas chicas me han imitado. Aunque viéndote muy bien y lo que pasa con la clase, creo que estamos ante algo diferente"

"Sí, ni que lo digas. Mi mejor amiga es Alya" allí los ojos de Mari se abrieron desmesuradamente "Tuve la misma reacción. Ella es completamente diferente que tu Alya, es como tu Chlo. Y mi Chloe es la mezcla de tu Alya y Nino".

"Suerte sobreviviendo a ese combo. Aunque Nino es un buen amigo de la infancia aunque me meta en problemas. Debo decir que por un momento pensé que mi madre había buscado una doble para enviarla a la escuela y mantenerme en casa con Nadja para educarme en allí"

"¡¿Mamá?! No suena para nada a ella"

"Sí, digamos que mamá me tiene todos mis días agendados en una estricta agenda. Casi no puedo ver a amigos o tengo que irme temprano ya que tengo sesiones de fotos y clases particulares de…."

"¿Esgrima, chino?" complemento Adrien haciendo que Adri y Mari mirarán al chico asintiendo con la cabeza "Solo adivine. Entiendo el sentimiento, mi padre es así conmigo y me tiene inscrito en los mismos cursos. Además tengo un guardaespaldas que me perseguí todo el tiempo si no voy a una sesión de fotos."

"Tú también tienes un gorila que se vuelve loco si no te ve. Claramente eso va a acompañado de ver tu celular lleno de mensajes preguntando donde estas y qué estas haces. Entonces bienvenido a mi mundo jaja" dijo Mari acercándose a Adrien.

"Es bueno conocer a alguien más que tiene que sobrevivir a ver su cara por todo Paris. Me presento…Marinette Dupang-Cheng, aunque creo que ya lo sabes" complemento la modelo haciendo una pequeña reverencia sujetando las puntas de su vestido, para reírse levemente al ver la cara de Adrien y luego darle la mano.

"Adrien Agreste" dijo el chico siendo caballeroso haciendo una reverencia mientras le sujetaba la mano y riéndose un poco.

Los amigos de Adrien y Mari miraban extrañados la conversación ya que era la primera vez en la vida que "Adrien" y "Marinette" hablaban sin que ninguno de los dos se avergonzara, se enredara con sus palabras o se paralizará. Los únicos preocupados eran Adri y Marinette, ya que ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

"_¿Debería preocuparme de que se enamore de mi contraparte?" _

Marinette aún estaba preocupada por la actitud de su madre ya que era uno de los seres más dulces y agradables que conocía. Era su ejemplo y por como la modelo la describía era idéntica a cómo Gabriel Agreste trataba a su Adrien. ¿Y su padre no hacía nada al respecto?

"Mari, ¿Y tu padre, es estricto también? Es que mi papá siempre trata de apoyarme y hacerme reír cuando tengo problemas. Hace una linda pareja con mi mamá"

A la mención de su padre, Mari mira al suelo algo desilusionada y se encoge de hombros. Se notaba a simple vista que algo la había entristecido. Adri notó lo que le pasa a su Marinette y se acerca para tratar de animarle y darle apoyo. Chlo iba a ir también con su amiga, pero confío en el chico. El rubio puso su mano en el hombro de Mari y le dio una sonrisa para que la ojiazul se sintiera un poco mejor. Estando tan cerca de ella, se sonrojo un poco y le dijo:

"Marinette, tranquila. Yo…les puedo decir si te parece" luego de que Mari asintiera con la cabeza, el rubio miró a Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino.

"El padre de Mari lleva un tiempo desaparecido, ella era muy apegado a él al igual que Marinette al de ella. Sé que no era tu intención, pero creo que necesitaban saberlo". Ellos asintieron, excepto Marinette quien fue con su contraparte y la abrazó entendiendo el sentimiento si su padre no estuviera.

"¿En verdad es tan terriblemente estricta su madre? Yo siempre voy a la casa de Marinette y conozco a la señora Cheng. Ella es dulce y gentil" mencionó Alya y la que contestó fue Chlo.

"Si, no lo dudo. Pero esa es la de su mundo. La señora Cheng aquí es la dueña de la marca de moda más famosa, Sabine. Ella es una gran referente del estilo." Mari rompió el abrazo que tenía con su doble para complementar a su amiga.

"Sí, por ejemplo. Este es un diseño de ella". Miró fijamente la blusa de Marinette. "Por eso me sorprendieron tus ropas. Son geniales y tienen el sello de mi madre. Esa marca de flores es idéntica a la que ella usa en sus prendas, como la de este vestido. Por eso estaba con dudas, ya que conozco la línea de mi mamá y ella nunca ha hecho una camisa así".

"¿¡Mamá es diseñadora y usa flores!? Yo diseño también y yo misma hice este combo de ropa. Yo pensé usar las flores como parte de mi estilo aunque he usado mucho mi firma como en un sombrero que hice para una competencia".

"Asombroso, Marinette eres increíbles. Felicidades" dijo Adri y el alago siguió por parte de la otra Marinette

"En serio, pasaría por un diseño Sabine sin dudar. Sin la menor duda tienes mucho talento" Marinette se apeno un poco, por lo que no vio que Adrien observarla con mucho orgullo ya que la gente notaba el fantástico talento que tenía su amiga.

"Bueno, hay algo que olvide decirles a ustedes" dijo Chlo llamando la atención de todos "pero no sé qué haría la señora Cheng si te encuentra a ti. Esa mujer es muy fría y tiende a evitar que Mari socialice con los demás. Una vez fui a su casa para pedirle que nos dejará organizar una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Aparte de decirme que no, me llamó una mala influencia para su hija y me dijo que nunca más la viera. Me fui tan molesta que…"

Chlo se detuvo recordando el mal momento cuando estuvo de frente a la madre de su mejor amiga. Nath se acercó a su novia, le dio la mano para apoyarla. A la vez, Adrien, Marinette y Nino notaron que esa historia era idéntica a lo que les había pasado. No podría ser que también en este mundo tuvieran el mismo problema o sí.

"Lo que paso fue que Chloe estuvo tan molesta con la madre de Marinette que, sé que sonará extraño, de un súper villano. La akumatizaron y se volvió Lady Révolution. Causo mucho caos ese día."

"¡Hay akumas aquí!" fue la reacción de asombro de Marinette y sus amigos que hizo que gran parte de la clase fuera con el grupo de Marinette y Adrien.

"Sí…eso quiere decir…que ustedes también tienen el mismo problema que nosotros. Hay akumas en dos dimensiones" dijo Adri pero su tono cambió a uno serio y confiado "Es un problema grave, pero el mal solo triunfa cuando los buenos no hacen nada. Por eso no han ganado aquí y creo que en su mundo tampoco".

"Exacto. Si aparecen villano, siempre aparecerán héroes para detenerlos" contestó Marinette en su tono Ladybug.

"Sé que esto es un excelente discurso motivacional, pero debemos movernos rápido ya que ese akuma puede actuar aquí pronto. Ahora, esto es para el blog ¿Qué fue lo que causo que un akuma viniera desde su mundo? ¿Fueron sus poderes o algo externo? Es importante saberlo, ya que hubo un ataque hace poco y nuestros héroes necesitan la información mientras recargan." Dijo Chlo sacando una libreta de la chaqueta de Nath para entrevistar a Marinette y Adrien.

"Calma Chloe" menciono Alya notando la mirada de disgusto de la chica viendo como su contraparte reaccionó después de oír su nombre "Digo Chlo, la exclusiva es para mí blog, pero podemos compartir la información. Sólo sabemos que es un profesor universitario y que puede crear portales dimensionales. Pero no hay problema en cualquier momento aparecerán Chat Noir y Ladybug para salvar el día."

"¿Y quién son esos?" dijo Nins dejando helados a los chicos que habían cruzado la grieta.

"Vamos…Ladybug y Chat Noir deberían de saber quiénes son. Son los grandes héroes de París. Ellos han salvado la ciudad de incontables akumas" dijo Alya preocupándose porque al parecer en este mundo no existía su ídolo. Mientras tanto Adrien y Marinette estaban sin palabras y miraban a sus contrapartes pensando que tal vez ellos no tendrían la misma carga que ellos. Alya miró a sus nuevos conocidos de esta nueva dimensión "Mari, Adri, Chlo, Nath, una mano aquí."

"Lo siento, Cesaire. Pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Nunca hemos oído de Chat Noir, hasta parece un nombre algo ridículo" Adrien sintió un golpe bajo a su orgullo de héroe por las palabras de Chlo y se imaginaba a Plagg riéndose en ese momento.

"Con Ladybug tampoco, salvo en algunos foros" Marinette se ilusiono por un momento pero nunca imagino la razón del nombre. Allí fue cuando sus ilusiones bajaron del cielo a la tierra rápidamente.

"Ladybug es el apodo que tienen algunos en mi blog si nuestro héroes se vuelven pareja, lo cual muchos queremos. Me incluyo allí, ambos son adorables." Menciono Chlo, pero Adrien y Marinette notaron como Adri y Mari se notaban algo sonrojados al oír ese nombre.

"En fin, los grandes héroes de Paris son Mister Bug y Lady Noire" dijo Chlo sacando una imagen donde se podía ver a los dos héroes golpeando sus puños de la misma forma que Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Adrien, Marinette fueron los primeros que vieron la imagen con los ojos completamente abiertos y sintiendo como en su mente algo había explotado. Lo que más les llamaba la atención era que ambos héroes se veían idénticos a cuando ellos cambiaron sus miraculous cuando enfrentaron a Reflekta y su muñeca gigante. Comenzaron a sospechar de sus contrapartes en ese momento, pero ahora no era el momento.

"Se ven muy parecidos a Ladybug y Chat Noir, viejo. Miren estos son nuestros héroes" dijo Nino sacando una foto de su celular notando una reacción idéntica de sus contrapartes. Adrien y Marinette miraron a Adri y Mari, quienes aparte de la sorpresa tenían una sospecha en sus miradas igual a la de ellos.

"Para mí se ven iguales ambos. Ninguno se compara con la mejor heroína de París. O sea _moi_, Empress Bee" dijo Aly haciendo que su contraparte sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo imaginándose a ella con el miraculous de la abeja. El resto solo miraron como Chloé miró con cuidado a su nueva rival y la encaró.

"¿Empress Bee? Vaya nombre más pobre, creo que no está al nivel del mío. Todos saben que una reina siempre será mejor que una emperatriz. Más cuando yo soy esa heroína, casi tan importante como Ladybug y Chat Noir. La mejor usuaria del miraculous de la abeja, Queen Bee."

"Una parte de mí no quiero pensar como me vería con ese traje negro y amarillo. Lo peor es que viéndola, existen bastantes fotos ¿verdad?" Nino y Alya solo asintieron con la cabeza y Chlo respiro profundo mirando a su novio.

"Te verías bien como siempre. Es lo que tienes en tu interior lo que hace al héroe" dijo Nath a su novia haciendo que Rose y la versión alterna de Juleka suspiraran ante esa escena. De paso alguno miraban con asombro a una Juleka completamente de rosado con el cabello recogido en una cola sin ningún tipo de tinte en él y sin que ningún mechón de cabello tapará sus ojos. Chlo iba a decir algo cuando notó algo en su teléfono.

"Creo que su akuma ya está en las noticias" menciono la rubia por una notificación en vivo. Entro en el link y vieron la transmisión del noticiero que era igual al que Marinette y sus amigos estaban acostumbrados. Con una gran excepción que dejó boquiabierto a Adrien.

"_Soy Nathalie Sancoer, reportando en vivo desde la móvil aérea. Parece ser que un nuevo akuma ha llegado y está atacando a los transeúntes que se encuentran en la Place de la Concorde. Según reportes abrió una especie de brecha en el cielo y está buscando entre la gente a alguien. Está usando una fuerza de choque para atacar. Les solicitamos alejarse lo más posible de la zona hasta que las autoridades aseguren el área. Confiemos en que Mister Bug y Lady Noire lleguen a tiempo para salvar el día otra vez"_

Marinette miró a su alrededor mirando la preocupación de sus compañeros, la cual era la misma en las contrapartes. Excepto en dos chicas que ya estaban corriendo a la puerta.

"Una buena noticia nos está esperando, vamos Nathaniel, Adrien. Ocuparé ayuda hoy, no siempre hay un akuma interdimensional en París." Gritó Chlo mirando como Alya estaba ya a la par suya.

"Yo te sigo. Quiero ver a esos héroes, además confió en que Ladybug y Chat Noir aparezcan aquí. Esto será épico" Nath miró a Nino y simplemente le preguntó

"¿Alguna vez tendrán un instinto de sobrevivencia con los akumas?"

"Nos toca protegerlas, no crees."

"Ni que lo dudes. Vamos."

"¿Que haré con ustedes?" dijo Marinette saliendo a perseguirlo haciendo creer a la clase que iba tras ellos cuando en verdad salió del colegio para meterse en un salón vacío de la escuela para transformarse. Le llamó la atención que Adri también salió del colegio en la misma dirección que Alya y Chlo.

"Seguro como es amigo de Nathaniel y él es novio de esta Chloe, los ayuda con su blog. Pero no es momento de ponerse a pensar en eso. ¿Verdad Tikki?"

"Tienes razón, Marinette. Parece que tenemos que solucionar esto pronto y ayudar a dos mundos." Marinette asintió con la cabeza y dijo las palabras mágicas

"Tikki, transfórmame"

…

En el salón de clases, Adrien ocupaba salir de allí para ir por el akuma. Así que solo tuve que recurrir a la excusa más vieja del libro.

"Voy a ir al baño. Regreso rápido por si llega una de las profesoras a evacuarnos." Dijo el rubio huyendo del aula sin notar que Mari iba detrás de él.

"Yo lo voy a ayudar. Puede ser que los baños estén en otra parte de donde viene"

Mari miró alrededor para asegurar que no había nadie que la mirará en especial el otro Adrien. Fue al baño del gimnasio donde confiaba que no habría nadie. Una especie de genio gatuno salió del bolso de Marinette y se puso al frente de la chica.

"Creo que tendremos que actuar rápido antes de que ese akuma destruya la ciudad y las dimensiones. Además es mi trabajo, evitar la destrucción que yo no haga. ¿No crees Marinette?"

"Ni que lo digas. Es hora de que esta gata saque sus garras a relucir y ver a mi caballero de brillante armadura. Plagg, transfórmame".

…

Otro capítulo más donde nuestros héroes descubren la existencia de sus contrapartes. Marinette como modelo es algo que había pensado desde hace un tiempo, por eso que la reunión con su contraparte fue más larga que la de los Adriens. Por si se preguntan cómo serían las transformaciones de Adri en Mister Bug y Marinette en Lady Noire serían idénticas a las que tuvieron en el episodio de Reflekdoll. El comentario de Ladybug y Lady Noire para los shipps espérenlos en el proximo capítulo. Chat Noir no lo va a dejar pasar, al igual que Lady Noire. En el próximo capítulo veremos a ambos equipos actuar y ver su trabajo en equipo, además alguien se va interponer en esa batalla.


	5. Los Villanos de París

Capítulo 5: Villanos de París

Adrien Agreste corría por el pasillo buscando un lugar seguro para convertirse en Chat Noir. No podía ir al baño en caso de que algún chico del salón de este universo o del suyo lo siguiera para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Vio la escalera metálica que lo llevaba al primer piso y bajó lo más rápido que podía. Dando un vistazo a los alrededores, notó un espacio en medio de varias cajas grandes para poder esconderse. Plagg salió de la camiseta de Adrien con algo de pereza.

"¿Sucede algo, Plagg?

"No, es que este mundo parece bastante interesante. Una muestra es el pelirrojo, Nathaniel, nunca había visto reaccionar así o Marinette haciendo tu trabajo de modelo. Aunque lo mejor es tu reacción al oír que tienes un nombre ridículo jaja"

"Sí, pero nunca te quejaste de él y hasta te agrado. No hay tiempo que perder, Plagg transfórmame." Una vez que Adrien estaba con el traje de Chat Noir, sacó su bastón y lo extendió para poder subir al techo de la escuela.

Chat Noir corría por los tejados de la ciudad dándose cuenta que este París era geográficamente idéntico al suyo. Los parques, edificios principales y calles estaban en el mismo lugar que en su mundo. Cuando pasó por el _Place des Vosges_, el parque frente a la casa de Marinette, vio un yoyo cruzar en medio de los edificios que estaban en la otra esquina del parque.

"_Por favor, que sea ma lady, que sea Ladybug" _suplicaba Chat Noir en su interior.

Al ver las coletas, el cabello oscuro y el traje rojo con motas negras, el corazón del gatito dio un brinco de emoción. Se propulso con su bastón para saltar y alcanzar a Ladybug. Tras perseguirla por 5 minutos, Chat Noir gritó para llamar la atención de su dama.

"Ladybug dame un segundo_,_ soy yo. Tu único y asombroso compañero" Ladybug se detuvo y giró para sonreír a su felino favorito.

"_Buginette,_ me encanta saber que no soy el único héroe interdimensional de Francia."

"Sí, _mon chatton_. Debemos correr, mira esa enorme grieta en el cielo" dijo Ladybug señalando como una grieta azul oscuro estaba rompiendo el firmamento sobre _Concorde_. "¿Alguna idea?"

"No, _ma lady_. Aunque sea cual sea el mundo donde estemos, los villanos de Papillon no son nada para nosotros dos."

"Así es" dijo Ladybug. En ese momento, Chat Noir se acercó a Ladybug. Viéndola de frente, decidió sincerarse con su amada y le dijo algo desde el fondo de su corazón.

"Debo decirte que no pensaría en nadie más para esta increíble aventura. No importa las dificultades o problemas, si tú estas a mi lado sé que podemos resolverlo con un poco de tu suerte, _buginette_". Chat Noir se agacho y coloco una rodilla en el suelo para sostener románticamente la mano de Ladybug. No obstante, Ladybug le empujo la frente con un dedo antes que se adelantará la cabeza el rubio. Ella le sonrió y le contestó al héroe.

"Igualmente Chat, eres el mejor compañero que podría desear y no podría pensar en alguien más para esta aventura. Pero no es el momento para bromas. Parece que todo está en el mismo lugar que en casa. Entonces detrás de la gran pancarta de Adrien…digo de la marca Agreste podemos ver la situación claramente. ¿No crees Chat? ¿Chat Noir?"

Ladybug se voltea para ver aun boquiabierto Chat Noir mirando desde el suelo una malla publicitaria enorme. Ladybug estaba acostumbrada a cruzar las calles de París y ver el rostro de su amado Adrien en su ruta. Sin embargo, no espero ver su rostro modelando un perfume llamado _Esencia Marinette. _

En la pancarta publicitaria estaba Marinette de perfil. Tenía el cabello suelto con un listón rosado en su larga cabellera. Marinette estaba usando sombra de ojos y delineador para sus pestañas. Ella estaba usando un vestido de tirantes rosado con motas blancas. Sostenía en su mano derecha el perfume dejando en el fondo el río Sena, el _Pont de l'Alma_ y la torre Eiffel en lo que parecía ser un bello amanecer. La foto era maravillosa y Chat Noir, desde su ojo experto de modelo, sabía las dificultades y el talento necesario para transmitir emociones a la cámara como lo había hecho ella.

"La princesa…es decir Marinette sí que se ve hermosa…digo fabulosa. Por supuesto, que tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a ella, _buginette_ ¿Ladybug…estas bien?

Ladybug estaba en shock mirando su foto en la pancarta, bueno la de Mari. Ella no daba crédito a la imagen que veía frente a ella.

"¿_Esa en verdad soy yo? No, es posible. No creo posible poder verme tan perfecta como Adrien. Hay que tener mucha confianza para ser modelo y yo sin la máscara no podría…hacer eso, menos cerca de Adrien". _Sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Chat Noir sobre ella, la ojiazul volvió en sí.

"No, no, todo bien _mon chatton_. Es la sorpresa por el cambio más que ya sabes que la conozco a ella".

"Cierto, ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas. Deberías de saber que yo a ella le agrado bastante. Incluso puede ser que sea uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿Te ha dicho algo ella al respecto?" contestó Chat Noir sacando a relucir un poco de ego mientras caminaba alrededor de la heroína.

"_Sí tanto solo supieras, mon chatton"_

"Algo me menciono. Creo que dijo que a veces eres algo torpe y presumido jaja. Vamos el akuma está en medio de la plaza junto al obelisco. Entraremos por el norte, justo por _Fontaine des Fleuves _¿Listo?

"Siempre"

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Adrien (Adri) Agreste llega a un callejón lejos de la escuela. Al asegurarse que nadie puede verlo, le avisó a su kwami para que salga del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Sé que derrotamos a un akuma hace muy poco. Si terminaste tu chocolate, ¿Te sientes preparada para una segunda ronda, Tikki?

"Siempre estoy lista para ayudarte, Adri"

"En ese caso…Tikki, transfórmame".

Adrien levanto su brazo derecho mientras que el kwami era absorbido por su reloj. Dentro del reloj, brillaron unos círculos con puntos negros que brillaron hasta volverse blancos. Seguido, cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro y al separarlos apareció la máscara y después el resto de su traje de Mister Bug. Una vez transformado en el protector de París, sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó para columpiarse por la ciudad hasta donde estaba el akuma.

Cambiando su ruta llegó a la plaza y notó como una sombra con una larga trenza saltaba elegantemente cada uno de los tejados de la ciudad de las luces. Como si tuviera un sexto sentido para detectar lo que sucede a su alrededor, Lady Noire se detuvo y vio a su compañero.

"¿Cómo estas, _mon chevalier_?" contesto la heroína haciendo una reverencia doblando de la rodilla y sosteniendo las puntas de un vestido imaginario.

"Lady Noire_._ No perdamos tiempo. Dos akumas en un mismo día y tan seguido no es una buena noticia. Creo que alguien está muy desesperada por nuestros miraculous."

"Sí, _bugine_. Pero con nuestro equipo invencible lo haremos. Ya sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado en cada momento de la batalla. Eres el mejor compañero que yo podría soñar y quien en todas las noches, en mis sueños esta…" dijo Lady Noire acercándose a Mister Bug quien sólo respondió.

"Sí, yo pienso lo mismo. Eres una gran amiga, pero la prioridad es el akuma que tenemos hoy. Esas grietas se ven peligrosas y desconocemos sus habilidades. Entraremos por el sur de la plaza. Llegaremos por la _Fontaine des Mers_ para alejarlo de los civiles llevarlo hasta el río"

Desilusionada porque Mister Bug seguía viéndola como una amiga; aunque, para ella, él era la persona más importante de todo su mundo. Ella también sabía que debían parar a ese akuma para darle un buen descanso a sus kwamis.

"Sí, hora de la acción".

…

En el centro de la plaza, junto al obelisco, Breacher continuaba haciendo estragos con la policía que se limitaba a crear un perímetro para que nadie se acercará. Notando eso Breacher siguió destruyendo los alrededores de la plaza.

"Alto allí" Se escuchaba la voz de Ladybug quien aterrizo junto a Chat Noir.

"Parece que Papillon exageró con el idea de científico loco, _ma lady"_

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. Parece que esos niños molestos si les dijeron mi mensaje. Denme sus miraculous ahora si no quieren ver un caos sin precedentes"_. _

Breacher se preparar para atacar con sus puños a los héroes. Sin embargo, un par de voces llaman la atención de todos.

"Detente allí"

"Parece que Madame Butterfly exageró con el científico loco. Además le puso demasiado el gel para su cabello. Es algo de mal gusto ¿No crees, _mon chevalier?_

Breacher giró y notó del otro lado de la plaza a Mister Bug y Lady Noire. De inmediato, la máscara de mariposa apareció en el rostro del akuma y comenzó a comunicarse Papillon con él.

"Un mundo alterno, con sus propios miraculous. Esto ha sido un resultado inesperado, pero favorable de tus poderes. Breacher, tráeme los miraculous de esos dos también. No dependeremos de sólo Chat Noir y Ladybug, podemos usarlos a esos dos también. Y si tengo los cuatro obtendré mi deseo sin ningún problema."

"Como ordenes, Papillon."

Por su parte, los héroes notaron como del otro lado de la plaza estaban sus contrapartes. Se quedaron quietos tratando de ver que iban a hacer los otros. Ese instante de duda, lo aprovecho el akuma para atacar a los dos equipos con pulsos de energía lanzados desde sus puños obligándolos a moverse.

Ladybug notó como el akuma se enfocó en sus contrapartes por lo que trato de detenerlo amarrando su yoyo a la muñeca derecha de Breacher. Cuando él intento atacar, Ladybug tenso la cuerda del yoyo para jalarlo y detenerlo. Lo que nunca espero la chica era que Breacher fuera tan fuerte para no solo mover su brazo sino para arrastrarla y tirar contra Lady Noire. Lady Noire no pudo hacer mucho solo atrapar a Ladybug para que no se lastimará tanto. Con ambas heroínas en el suelo, notaron como en la chaqueta de Breacher una formula en su camisa que brillaba.

"Fuerza es igual a masa por aceleración. Esto les servirá de lección." dijo Breacher lanzando una onda de energía mayor cuando junto sus puños contra las chicas.

Afortunadamente para ambas, Chat Noir y Mister Bug se pusieron frente a ellas para protegerlas usando su bastón y yoyo, respectivamente.

"Siempre me han gustado más las clases prácticas que las teóricas, pero esta lección de física ya terminó" dijo Chat Noir mientras que Ladybug se ocultaba la mano antes el comentario de su pareja.

"¿Estas bien, _ma lady_? Dijeron a la vez Chat Noir y Mister Bug, a quienes no les importaba sonar en eco.

"Si, Chat Noir/Mister Bug. Gracias" dijeron ambas chicas aún en el suelo. Chat Noir fue primero a ayudar a Ladybug a reincorporarse mientras que se acercó a Lady Noire y le habló.

"Un placer conocerte, encantadora dama. De un héroe felino a otro, debo admitir que esas orejas te quedan perrrrfectas." Lady Noire se río un minuto mientras que Ladybug miraba hacia el cielo pensando cómo se le ocurrían esas frases a él en momentos tan tensos.

Antes de que Lady Noire contestará Mister Bug se movió para bloquear un ataque dirigido a un distraído a Chat Noir, quien estaba de espaldas a la batalla.

"Si no les molesta, podemos hablar sobre tus orejes después, _ma minette_. Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí y no sé dónde se encuentra el akuma."

"En los anteojos que tiene en el cuello. Es un akuma de nuestro mundo, nosotros nos encargaremos de él" dijo Ladybug pero la interrumpió el héroe de rojo y negro.

"Lo siento, pero es nuestro París y nosotros lo defendemos. Llego aquí y no lo detuvieron antes. Dejen a los expertos de este lado" Mister Bug no le dejó ni un segundo a Ladybug para responder porque tanto él como su compañera fueron a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a Breacher.

"Ichh…porque no me hizo caso. Es muy testarudo, debió usar más la cabeza yo tenía un plan para vencerlo."

"Tu plan no los involucraba a ellos pensando en que no tienes tiempo para conocer cómo actúan o me equivoco" preguntó Chat Noir a su compañera cruzando los brazos y diciéndole con la mirada "_te conozco bien_".

"Sí, tú y yo trabajamos bien juntos. Aunque sean héroes, no tienen la misma coordinación que nosotros… ¡Ahh, los dos pensamos igual!"

"Lo pensé, _ma lady._ No te molestes, todo saldrá bien. Pero parece" señaló a donde estaban peleando los héroes con el akuma "Que alguien no sé cuida las espaldas."

…

Lady Noire y Mister Bug intentaban conectar un golpe para que con un cataclismo pudieran destruir el objeto akumatizado. Sin embargo, los guantes y los pulsos que emitía complicaban a los héroes poder estar muy cerca. Incluso Lady Noire buscó sorprenderlo extendiendo su bastón, aunque lo detuvo con el puño. Justo antes de recurrir al Lucky Charm, escucharon a alguien gritar

"¡_Cataclysm_!"

Seguido el yoyo rojo de Ladybug golpeo en la cabeza a Breacher para que girará y ver a Chat Noir dirigirse a él con un cataclismo cargado en su mano. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún tipo de nerviosismo en su rostro. Ya que antes de que lo impactaran con el ataque, un portal se abrió a sus pies permitiéndole que desapareciera y esquivará el ataque. Chat Noir se detuvo apenas para no impactar ni a Mister Bug ni a Ladybug con su ataque.

"¿Dónde se fue?" preguntaba Chat buscando al villano.

"Creo un portal y escapó. Hay que estar atentos puede salir por cualquier lado. Trabajemos juntos ahora" dijo Ladybug mirando al otro equipo.

"Sí, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible" Lady Noire respondió y se puso al lado de Chat Noir y Ladybug. Mister Bug se detuvo un segundo y asintió para completar un circulo con los otros héroes. Cada uno estaba completamente atento, mirando cada lado a un punto y confiando que los demás cubrirían sus espaldas. Sin embargo, la voz de Alya y Chlo quienes graban la pelea los alertó.

"En el cielo, cuidado"

Los héroes miraron sobre sus cabezas para ver como Breacher venía bajando con un puño listo para impactarlos y quitarles sus miraculous. Se separaron quedando las chicas a la izquierda y los chicos a la derecha.

Breacher fue contra Chat Noir y Mister Bug. Cargando su puño con energía azul, lanzó su puño hacia al frente. Preocupado por el tiempo que le quedaba a su miraculous, Chat Noir se lanzó con el cataclismo de frente para destruir uno de los peligrosos guantes al menos. El problema fue que Breacher detuvo su golpe apenas para crear una mini grieta frente al héroe quien con el poder de la destrucción amplió el tamaño de la grieta para que fuera de casi de dos metros y medio.

"Ups" fue lo más que pudo decir Chat Noir porque Breacher corrió para sorprender al chico con un puñetazo reforzado. El golpe lanzó a Chat Noir dentro de la grieta alejándolo del campo de batalla.

"¡Chat Noir!" Ladybug ya iba a correr por su compañero cuando notó como Mister Bug se lanzó directo a la grieta para salvar a su contraparte.

"Confiemos en _mon chevalier_. Él traerá a tu amigo pronto. Él siempre se supera así mismo con una idea genial y sabe qué hacer en cada momento. Es un fabuloso héroe." Dijo la chica soltando un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Ladybug. Luego señalo a donde estaba Chlo y Alya grabando "Además esas chicas están en peligro ahora."

…

Chat Noir estaba muy confuso aunque noto rápidamente una pancarta de la marca Agreste. Pero por la fuerza del golpe no podía reaccionar para evitar chocar de cabeza contra el obelisco de la plaza y cuando intentó sacar su bastón notó que no lo tenía. Con poco tiempo en su miraculous no sabía que tan herido iba a quedar.

En ese instante vio un yoyo pasar frente a él para enredarse en el obelisco y sentir un brazo jalarlo y alejarlo del peligroso golpe. Aterrizó forzosamente en el suelo de _Concorde_ rodeado de una gran cantidad de personas que de inmediato sacaron sus celulares al notar a los héroes. Chat Noir iba a agradecerle a su lady por salvarlo, pero notó el cabello rubio y supo quién era.

"Sin duda que ese fue un fuerte golpe ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, lo necesito un momento para acomodar mis 8 vidas restantes. Y tal vez la sonrisa de Ladybug" dijo el héroe estirando su brazos.

"El sentido del humor viene por Plagg o ya es requisito para ser usar el miraculous. Tienes las mismas ocurrencias que Lady Noire."

"Tal vez un poco de ambas, pero yo creo que es principalmente mi genialidad saliendo a relucir" dijo Chat Noir poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, a lo que reaccionó con una pequeña sonrisa Mister Bug.

"Tú y _ma minette_ se llevaran muy bien"

"Hablando de _notre ladies_, debemos volver pronto. Nos necesitan para terminar esa pelea y no quiero revelar mi identidad a todos". Dijo mostrándole su anillo que le quedaba cerca de 4 minutos de transformación. "Tal vez un poco de suerte, nos sería útil"

"Sí, ahora es el mejor momento. ¡Lucky Charm!" dijo Mister Bug lanzando el yoyo lo más alto posible liberando mariquitas que crearon una soga con un gancho.

"¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?"

"Definitivamente tienes los poderes de Ladybug. El Lucky Charm funciona igual sin importar el mundo." Mister Bug lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y bajando los hombros

"Sin comentarios" Notó como la multitud que los rodeaba en la plaza se enfocaban más en el que en Chat Noir con caras de confusión y enfocándose sólo en él.

"¿Tienes idea de por qué todos reaccionan así conmigo? Sé que somos héroes pero todos han visto a Mister Bug y Lady Noire"

"Estamos en mi mundo. Los héroes son Ladybug y Chat Noir. A mí ya me conocen, tú eres el chico nuevo. Si quieres una prueba de lo que te digo, mira quién es el modelo más famoso de París" dijo Chat Noir señalando a una valla publicitaria con el rostro de Adrien Agreste.

"Cómo…qué…y Marinette…ahh" dijo completamente confundido el chico por lo que Chat Noir jaló al héroe del traje rojo y negro hacia el portal.

"Vamos, _bugine_"

…

Mientras la televisión transmitía a Lady Noire y Ladybug enfrentándose a Breacher con el titular de "_Dobles de nuestros héroes_ _surgen_", una mujer miraba con calma la pelea en medio de las sombras hasta que se abrió un ventanal y cientos de mariposas volaban alrededor.

"Nooro, transfórmame."

"Necesitas a Paonie" dijo la voz de otra mujer en la habitación.

"No es riesgoso para tu salud, pero tengo un presentimiento de que este akuma será derrotado muy pronto por esos adolescentes. En especial de que son 4 héroes. Sin embargo, tener dos juegos del anillo de Lady Noire y los aretes de Mister Bug es muy tentador. Confiemos en nuestro aliado más frecuente para que el plan funcione. No necesito un akuma, sino una distracción de muchos akumas falsos"

Una mariposa se posó en su mano y fue cubierta por energía oscura.

"Vuela mi pequeño akuma y ayúdame a derrotar a esos dos".

…

Lady Noire y Ladybug esquivaban con gracia y sincronía los ataques de Breacher. Una apoyaba a la otra para atacar, jalando a la otra de la ruta de un ataque o defenderse en equipo con sus armas combinándose para contratacar. La coordinación era como si tuvieran la misma mente, salvo una pequeña situación.

"Casi, muy cerca. Incluso parece que tengo reflejos felinos, no te parece"

Lady Noire pasaba molestando a Breacher durante la pelea provocando los nervios de su contraparte.

"No puede ser, tú también tienes chistes malos"

"Vamos es divertido. Soy la fantástica y divertida Lady Noire. Con mi suerte nada puede salir mal" dijo la chica pasando su mano por su mejilla acomodando un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

Breacher dio un paso para atrás y dejó que otra fórmula brillara en su chaqueta y bajo su mano. En ese instante, ambas heroínas sintieron como sus cuerpos se volvían más pesados como si la gravedad aumentará alrededor de ellas y poniéndolas de rodillas.

"Tenías que decirlo ¿verdad? Esta es la legendaria suerte de los gatos negros"

Lady Noire asintió, pero notando que su oponente estaba distraído aprovechó para presionar el botón en su bastón y por fin impactar al akuma en su cara y que el control sobre la gravedad cediera.

"¿Qué pasa, el gato te comió la lengua?"

"Eres peor que Chat Noir"

"Jaja, lo siento miau amiga. Creo que debes aprovechar este momento para darnos un poco de suerte" Sin pensar dos veces, Ladybug usó su yoyo y su poder especial.

"Lucky Charm"

Un salvavidas con un par de anillos pegados a cada lado del salvavidas apareció en las manos de Ladybug.

"Ok, este es algo complicado" Lady Noire giró su bastón para proteger a Ladybug de una onda de choque que había lanzado Breacher.

"Parece que ya volvió el científico loco para filmar su secuela. Compraré algo de tiempo para que se te ocurra algo con el salvavidas. En el peor caso, aún tengo mi cataclismo"

Antes de que Ladybug reaccionará vio como de la grieta, un yoyo atacaba a Breacher. Seguido aparecieron Mister Bug y Chat Noir. Ladybug notó la soga que tenía su contraparte y con su visión de motas comenzó a conectar los puntos.

"_El salvavidas, la soga, el anillo de Lady Noire"_

"Creo que llegaron los chicos en el mejor momento posible. Quédate aquí y cuando te diga usa tu cataclismo." Miró al otro lado para ver como Mister Bug hablaba con Chat Noir y parecía que tenía la misma idea que ella. Ladybug no perdió ni un segundo por lo que fue corriendo hacia el akuma. Breacher la estaba esperando con sus puños cargados, lo que nunca espero, y lo dejo sin reacción, fue que la heroína de París lanzará el salvavidas por encima de él.

"Chat Noir, ponle el salvavidas ahora"

Chat Noir, con su velocidad y destreza, saltó para atrapar el objeto y colocarle el salvavidas a Breacher. El salvavidas era lo suficientemente estrecho para que pudiera pasar por los hombros pero no pudiera mover los brazos y menos sus guantes.

"Lady Noire, ahora" Mister Bug le dijo a su compañera a lo que la chica no necesito pensarlo dos veces y activo su poder.

"¡_Cataclysm!_"

"Breacher, esquiva el ataque de Lady Noire. Los otros ya usaron sus miraculous y no les queda nada más que el poder de ella" La máscara de Papillon apareció en el rostro del akuma para darle aconsejarlo, a lo que él solo sonrió sarcásticamente creando un portal a sus pies.

"No lo creo" Mister Bug gritó lanzando la soga y uniéndola al salvavidas con la punta del gancho por los anillos. Mister Bug comenzó jalarlo con fuerza para que no huyera por el portal.

"Aumenta tu peso con tus poderes, Breacher. ¡Rápido!" Lady Noire estaba a un par de pasos por lo que el akuma aumentó la gravedad alrededor suyo con sus poderes. Mister Bug sentía como la soga se le iba a de las manos y la mitad de cuerpo del akuma estaba dentro del portal. Afortunadamente, llegaron Chat Noir y Ladybug para ayudarlo a sostener el peso de Breacher y que no bajará tan rápido.

"¡Lady Noire, los lentes!" Lady Noire se enfocó en el cuello del akuma, se deslizó y conecto con su mano para destruir los lentes liberando a la mariposa oscura y a Armand de la transformación.

"¡Mister Bug/Ladybug, el akuma!" les dijo Chlo y Alya les dijeron a sus respectivos héroes que están exhaustos en el suelo tras la batalla. Ambos héroes se levantaron lentamente y prepararon sus yoyos para atrapar al akuma

"Hora de purificar la maldad" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y lanzaron simultáneamente sus yoyos. Sin embargo, nunca esperaron que el yoyo de Ladybug y el de Mister Bug chocaran antes de conectar con el akuma y se enredaran. Mientras que el akuma seguía volando tranquilamente en el cielo.

"Eso no lo vi venir" dijo Lady Noire mientras que Chat Noir se llevaba la mano a la cara ocultando su reacción. Ladybug y Mister Bug se vieron con una mirada de pocos amigos. Jalaron sus yoyos para separarlo los hilos. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos lanzará de nuevo los yoyos, una ola de akumas aparecieron alrededor de la plaza ocultando el cielo parisino. Los héroes sabían que les quedaba muy pocos minutos y no podían actuar si tantas mariposas infectaban a la gente. Ladybug y Mister Bug lanzaron sus yoyos para atrapar a la mayor cantidad de akumas posibles y purificarlos. Lo que les extraño fue que al liberar a los akumas atrapados, no salió nada.

"¿Ahora que está pasando?" dijo Chat Noir preparado por si algún akuma aparecía para dar problemas a su lady y sus compañeros temporales.

"No es posible que esto sea una ilusión…" dijo Ladybug, lo que hizo que las contrapartes dimensionales reaccionarán.

"Volpix" dijeron en simultáneo Lady Noire y Mister Bug a lo que de seguido las mariposas se acomodaron para formar la cabeza de una mujer cubierta por una máscara con forma de mariposa y su cabello recogido por encima de la cabeza con un ornamento estilo oriental en forma de mariposa.

Alya y Chlo seguidas de sus novios se acercaron al grupo de cuatro héroes. Lo que ellos no sabían era que algunas mariposas también estaban en el mundo de origen de Ladybug y Chat Noir creando una versión de la cabeza.

"Buenas tardes, amable gente de París. Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no, me presento. Soy Mademe Butterfly. Aún Lady Noire y Mister Bug no me han otorgado sus miraculous por lo que he seguido atacando esta ciudad. Este es un breve mensaje para las copias que han llegado a mi ciudad. Entréguenme sus versiones del anillo de Lady Noire y los aretes de Mister Bug o atacaré tanto este París como el de ustedes"

"Si no se los hemos dado a Papillon, menos te los daremos a ti." Dijo Ladybug a la cabeza de Madame Butterfly. "No importa cual sea la amenaza que lances contra París. Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir te detendrán".

"Igual espera lo mismo de nosotros Madame Butterfly. Tu miraculous y el del pavo real los recuperaremos" complementó Mister Bug.

"Lo espere esa respuesta. Habitantes de ambos ciudades, no me responsabilizo por los actos que haré a consecuencia de la rebeldía e intento de heroísmo de unos niños. Por cierto, buena suerte con su cura. Los veré muy pronto."

Confundidos y notando que el sonido de alerta de sus miraculous era muy fuerte, le quitaron el salvavidas a Armand que estaba aún en inconsciente y ambos elegidos de Tikki lanzaron la soga y el salvavidas al aire.

"Miraculous Ladybug"

"Miraculous Mister Bug"

Las mariquitas comenzaron a reparar los daños causados en la ciudad rápidamente mientras que Ladybug y Mister Bug fueron uno por el otro para discutir sobre el error cuando intentaron atrapar al akuma. Allí fue cuando Lady Noire y Chat Noir decidieron intervenir.

"Vamos, salvamos a París y derrotamos al akuma. Pronto capturaremos a la mariposa" dijo Chat Noir jalando a Mister Bug

"Exacto, que dicen" complemento Lady Noire jalando a Ladybug a su lado y estirando su puño. Los elegidos de Tikki respiraron profundo y los cuatro golpearon los puños.

"Bien joué"

Fue allí donde notaron el flash de los celulares de Alya y Chlo tomando la foto de los cuatro héroes juntos en lo que sería la portada de sus blogs. Aunque en ese instante Nino señalo algo.

"Viejos, el profesor Granger está bien. Pero no debería haber desaparecido las grietas con el akuma".

Los héroes giraron sorprendidos y vieron la grieta por la que Breacher había mandado a volar a Chat Noir aun allí.

"Esto es tu culpa" dijo Ladybug y Mister Bug al mismo tiempo, así que preocupados por sus contrapartes y sus identidades los héroes elegidos por Plagg actuaron.

"Ven conmigo, Mister Bug. Ya va se nos acaba el tiempo" dijo Chat Noir usando su bastón sujetando a Mister Bug para alejarse de la Place de Concorde rápido y luego le susurró al oído.

"Sé cuál es tu identidad, así que no te preocupes ya que tu secreto es el mío también, literalmente."

De la misma forma, aunque un poco más sutil, Lady Noire tomo el hombro de Ladybug para alejarse un poco de Alya y el grupo.

"Creo que tenemos irnos a hablar al respecto de esos portales. Hasta luego, _mademoiselles and monsieurs_. Me llevaré a Ladybug a su mundo, ya saben conocer un nuevo mundo es complicado sin un guía. Además estar con ella es como verme al espejo y la puedo entender bien" Ladybug iba a responder algo cuando Lady Noire le susurra al oído para dejarle claro su plan.

"Yo fui Ladybug por un rato así que se cómo me vería con el miraculous y sé quién eres. Así que mejor hablemos en tu mundo. _Marinette_"

Las heroínas se fueron dejando a Alya, Chlo, Nath y Nino confundidas de por qué Ladybug estaba tan pálida, pero seguía a su contraparte por el portal.

….

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y followers se les agrade y motiva mucho para la historia. Completo el capítulo 5 y el más largo hasta el momento. Pensé en cortarlo en dos partes pero sentí que era mejor dejar todo junto. Ya tenemos la batalla completa del cuarteto de héroes donde Ladybug y Mister Bug no tienen la mejor primera impresión del otro. Chat Noir y Lady Noire actuaron lo mejor posible con sus compañeros, en especial cuando sus personalidades chocaron. **

**Desde el capítulo pasado, ya ambos tanto Marinette como Adrien así como Adri y Mari tenían una idea de quién podía estar detrás de la máscara, pensando que ambos equipos habían hecho intercambio de miraculous de Reflekdoll. La transformación y la secuencia para usar los miraculous es igual que en el capítulo. En otros temas, ya salieron los villanos de París. La versión alterna de Papillon y Mayura del mundo alterno, Madame Butterfly y Paonie. Volpix creó que mucho van a suponer quién es, pero tiene una importante diferencia.**

**El próximo capítulo será la conversación entre ambos héroes con sus contrapartes. Antes de que pregunten, sí. Ellos van hablar de quien están enamorados. Tengan en cuenta en que universo van a estar para el lugar donde van a ir a hablar. El siguiente capítulo puede durar un poco más en llegar (una semana máximo) porque estaré de vacaciones y esta semana estuve recuperándome de una gripe**

**Por cierto para los que quieran ver la imagen original que me inspire para el cartel de Marinette como modelo este es el link solo que en vez de un helado es un perfume en la historia (quiten los espacios y los asteriscos) www.* /** **jocelinetav/ **art/Marinette-new-Style- **759998080**


	6. El muro que los separa

Capítulo 6: El muro que los separa

Chat Noir arrastraba a Mister Bug buscando evitar los ojos curiosos de los ciudadanos parisinos. Oía que la alarma de su anillo estaba al máximo indicándole que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Mister Bug intentaba zafarse del agarre del héroe felino y le reclamó de inmediato.

"Oye ¿Qué estás pensando? No sé cómo es en tu mundo, pero al menos el guardián de los miraculous y Tikki nos dejaron claro que debemos ocultar nuestras de identidades de todos. Incluyendo nuestra familia y entre nosotros."

"Lo sé, el maestro Fu y Plagg me ha dicho lo mismo" contestó Chat Noir con algo de nostalgia pensando en el antiguo guardián. "Pero de dónde vengo ya he usado una vez el miraculous de Ladybug. Casualmente me veía exactamente igual a ti, Adrien"

Fue allí que Mister Bug reaccionó muy sorprendido. Sabiendo que estaba vencido por su contraparte, exhaló y solo dijo:

"Tikki, detransformación"

"Lo admito, Adri. Yo puedo tener mala suerte o descuidarme, pero no soy tan ciego para no notar que somos la misma persona de mundos paralelos. Plagg detransformación"

En ese instante, los dos Adrien estaban cara a cara con sus kwamis descansando en sus hombros, aunque Tikki se notaba más exhausta. Adrien llevo su mano a su barbilla y miró confundido a su contraparte.

"No sé porque llaman torpe en el colegio. Sé nota que tienes talento y una precisión excelente con tus movimientos. Peleaste muy bien contra Breacher."

"Es el miraculous, no soy yo" En eso Tikki floto para ponerse en medio de los dos chicos.

"El miraculous no cambia quien eres, solo permite que puedas como eres en realidad y potenciar tu fuerza interior" mencionó el kwami mientras Adri le daba un chocolate que tenía guardado en su chaqueta. Por su parte, Plagg fue con Tikki para tratar de convencerla de que se tomará unos minutos.

"Los dos necesitamos descansar luego de esa intensa batalla y creo que ellos dos se pueden encargar. Por mi parte, tengo una cita con un manjar llamado Camembert" Adrien dio una media sonrisa y sacaba un poco del queso para su kwami.

"¡Por eso olías a queso apestoso cuando te conocí!" Adrien corrió silenciando a su contraparte.

"No digas eso cerca de Plagg o nunca terminarás de oír porque el Camembert es una de las 7 maravillas de este mundo"

"Entendido. Entonces ¿qué quieres hablar para arriesgar nuestras identidades?"

"Primero que todo, necesitaremos trabajar en equipo los cuatro para solucionar este problema dimensional" dijo Adrien enfatizando en los cuatro y prosiguió. "Hay que atrapar el akuma para corregir el problema de las grietas, lo cual será más difícil ahora que Madame Butterfly y Papillon están involucrados. Para ganar, en primera instancia, necesitamos que tú y _ma lady _no discutan, y puedan trabajar juntos." Adri miró a su contraparte y le reclamó.

"No entiendes, ella no me escuchó. Ya tenía un plan para vencerlo con mi compañera."

"Lo sé, al igual que ella. El problema es que ustedes dos están acostumbrados a ser quienes tomen las decisiones difíciles y capturar al akuma. Lo sé por experiencia. Necesitamos que tú y ella puedan coordinarse también como Ladybug y yo."

"¿Y no es porque intentas quedar bien con ella ayudándola y luego coquetear con ella?" dijo Adri cruzando los brazos mirando atentamente a la reacción de Adrien quien estaba apenado y confundido.

"¿Cómo…que dices…no yo estoy?"

"Vamos actúas parecido que Lady Noire conmigo aunque le he dicho tantas veces que no. Pensé que había sido claro con ella, buen en fin. ¿Tú sientes algo por ella o me equivoco?" Adrien se sonrojo un poco y paso su mano por sus mechones rubios buscando algo para salir de la situación.

"¿No crees que sería mejor hablar esto en otro lugar? Estamos en tu dimensión por lo que creo que es mejor que elijas un lugar seguro. Además creo que es mejor tu mundo. De dónde vengo hay alguien que me buscaría para que cumpla mi agenda y luego estar encerrado en mi casa".

"Podemos ir a mi casa. Mis padres son geniales y no dirán nada porque regrese a casa temprano luego de un ataque de akuma. Si no hay mucha gente, entraremos por la ventana de mi cuarto usando nuestros poderes."

"Suena como un buen plan. ¿Dónde está tu casa para confirmar si es la misma dirección que la mía?"

"Esta encima del negocio de mis padres. Queda muy cerca del colegio y frente a _Place des Vosges._ Sólo está atento a la panadería y chocolatería de Gabriel y Emily, donde está el mejor pan y chocolates de todo París"

Adrien se quedó helado al oír la dirección y más con el nombre del lugar. Definitivamente su casa iba a ser muy diferente.

…

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, los habitantes de París miraban como Ladybug cruzaba el misterioso portal y se alejaba usando su yoyo. Esa imagen la habían visto en múltiples ocasiones desde la aparición de Papillon. Lo que había cambiado es que en vez del superhéroe rubio con traje felino, una chica con cierto parecido a Ladybug estaba a su lado usando una versión más elegante del traje de Chat Noir. La nueva heroína le indicaba a la chica del traje rojo a donde ir.

Lady Noire señaló un edificio alto a Ladybug cerca de donde salieron del portal dimensional. Ambas chicas aterrizaron en la azotea para luego saltar a otro edificio con el propósito de distraer a cualquier curioso y llegar un pequeño callejón. Ladybug suspiró con calma mientras Lady Noire estaba sorprendida del nuevo mundo. Allí fue cuando Ladybug decidió actuar.

"¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Mari?" algo sorprendida Lady Noire miró a su contraparte en especial por la confianza y claridad de la voz de la chica. Notando la actitud de ella, Ladybug siguió

"Yo también fui Lady Noire una vez, creo que podemos hablar sin las máscaras aquí."

"Detransformación" dijeron ambas chicas sacando de sus bolsitos un _macaron _para Tikki y un pedazo de Camembert para Plagg.

"Necesitamos trabajar bien los cuatro como equipo, Marinette. Digamos que fuiste un poco mandona con Mister Bug allí. Chat Noir y yo no tenemos problemas porque confiamos en ustedes al combatir. Somos sus compañeros y, si ustedes dos son como nosotros, confías en el chico con tu vida ¿o no?"

"En Chat Noir, por supuesto. Él es mi compañero. Sin él, no habría Ladybug y siempre pelea a mi lado o incluso más. Aunque él se distraiga un poco frente al akuma y tenga chistes malos."

"Hey, la comedia es un arte difícil más cuando tienes un akuma queriendo quitarte tu anillo todo el tiempo" contesto Mari a su contraparte quien solo se llevó la mano al rostro ante el hallazgo.

"No puede ser…hay una yo que hace chistes tan malos como los de Chat. Si él lo supiera, no escucharía el final de eso"

"Es muy posible. En mi caso, puedo molestar a _mon chevalier _con las frases de Chat Noir."

"Cierto, si tú y yo somos la misma…"

"Lo mismo pasa con Chat Noir y Mister Bug. Cuando yo fui Ladybug, él era Chat Noir. Se veía muy lindo esa vez. Tengo que admitir que ser Ladybug es muy difícil."

"Ni que lo digas…un segundo ¿Estás enamorada de Chat Noir, digo Mister Bug?"

Mari se sonrojo bastante en ese instante y no sabía que decir en ese instante. Comenzó a jugar con los largos mechones de su cabello, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa a un nivel parecido al de Marinette. En ese momento a Mari se le ocurrió como salir de ese apuro.

"Creo que mejor hablamos de esto en un lugar más cómodo. Tal vez puedas ayudarme con él ya que no sé cómo actuar cerca de él o que hacer ahora luego de un combate que tuvimos. Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber. Además probablemente tengas una situación parecida con Chat Noir o con otro chico…"

Marinette se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear, hasta que pudo decir.

"Mi casa…ahora…solo sígueme…"

"Tengo el presentimiento de que este mundo va a ser algo alocado"

…

Un poco lejos de _Place de Concorde_, una chica del colegio Françoise Dupont caminaba tratando de entender el alcance de los poderes de este akuma. En especial cuando ella había influido bastante para la creación del mismo.

Lila Rossi había llegado al lugar de la batalla luego de que los héroes se habían retirado por lo que no había mucho que ver o espiar para su conveniencia. Se desvío un poco y decidió descansar en el Jardin des Tuileries.

"Si preguntan algo de los de esta dimensión, solo tengo que decir que el akuma me persiguió por unos minutos o que estuve muy afectada por su intento de atacarme. No creo que aquí tampoco sean tan astutos para no creerme a mí" pensaba la italiana sentándose en una banca del parque y estirando sus brazos.

Fue en ese instante que notó como una persona bajaba a máxima velocidad desde uno de los edificios y se ocultaba en medio de los árboles. Lila sabía que debía investigar y tener su teléfono listo por si era uno de los héroes de París. Siempre era útil tener información valiosa para sacarle provecho después.

Noto como era una figura masculina con largas orejas cargando una ocarina en su mano derecha. Se alejó un poco notando que era un akuma ya que tenía la máscara con forma de mariposa en su rostro y estaba hablando con Papillon muy posiblemente. Su traje era un chaleco cerrado de color rojo con mangas rojas. Debajo del chaleco se notaba que el centro era blanco con bordes del mismo color rojo. Portaba unos largos guantes negros. La parte de atrás le recordaba tanto al traje de Rena Rouge como al suyo de Volpina, ya que era una extensión de tela que asemejaba a una larga cola roja y con puntas blanca. Lo que le llamó bastante la atención es que detrás de la máscara de mariposa se podía ver que usaba un antifaz blanco con marcas rojas semejante a una máscara de kitsune que había visto en una exhibición japonesa con su madre y tenía un collar en forma de cola de zorro extrañamente familiar. Lila no sentía temor al ver a ese akuma por lo que se acercó un poco más por detrás del chico alcanzando a oír su conversación.

"Sí, Madame Butterfly. Me alegro que el akuma allá llegado a salvo a su guarida. Hasta la próxima ocasión. Sólo permítame ayudarla a vencer a ese insufrible de Mister Bug y esa gata de alcantarilla llamada Lady Noire".

En eso las burbujas negras cubrieron al akuma mientras la mariposa se alejaba. En donde estaba el akuma, apareció un chico de cabello castaño, un poco largo y alborotado. Tenía unos ojos color verde olivo y su piel era de un tono parecido al de la misma Lila. Incluso, al verlo el chico se podría hacer pasar por un familiar de ella. Se acercó a él por la espalda preparado para engañarlo y manipularlo.

"No pudo creer que tengas la intensión de aniquilar a los héroes de París. Acaso es lo que quieres en tu interior y te aprovechas de los poderes de…Madame Butterfly. Deberé avisar a la policía al respecto." dijo Lila acusando al chico casi equivocándose al decir Papillon. Lo que no espero para nada era que el chico pudiera seguirle el juego a Lila.

"¿Y tú quién eres? Acaso trabajas con Mademe Butterfly y tratas de manipularme para volver a convertirme en un abominable villano. Creo que lo que buscas es chantajearme y que tenga sentimientos negativos."

"Te equivocas, yo fui una víctima del último akuma que me trajo aquí a este mundo. Incluso intentó atacarme por demostrarle su error."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo no saber que tú misma no dejaste que lo akumatizaran para derrotar a Mister Bug y Lady Noire? Incluso tienes una copia barata de mi reliquia familiar en tu cuello" dijo el chico de ojos verdes señalando al collar de zorro que Lila tenía. "Puede ser que aparte de manipular a la gente, eres una ladrona y buscabas robarme mi tesoro familiar. Te tomaré una foto para mostrársela a las autoridades".

"Te equivocas este collar le perteneció a mi abuela y ha estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones. El tuyo fue comprado en una tienda cualquiera o incluso en un centro comercial. La pintura incluso parece fresca." dijo Lila acercándose al chico notándose que él estaba algo nervioso y sosteniendo el collar "Tal vez deba tomar yo la foto y enviarla a las autoridades. Tal vez si confiesas tu alianza con Papillon, puedan tenerte piedad. O incluso si me ayudas cuando lo necesite, no tenga la necesidad de llamar a la policía"

"¡Qué amable de tu parte! Pero de alguien sabe mentir a alguien que lo intenta. Es Madame Butterfly, no Papillon" los ojos de Lila se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar su error. "De igual forma, tu collar es muy parecido al mío. Incluso del mismo material reciente y barato. Pero admito que tienes algo de talento para manipular y mentir a la gente. Mi nombre es Liam Rossi, vengo desde Italia. Un gusto conocerla, _signorina_…

"Lila…Lila Rossi" contesto Lila algo sorprendida, pero comenzando a conectar porque se le hacía tan familiar y tan inteligente ese chico. "Acaso estas en el salón de Adrien Agreste en el colegio Françoise Dupont de esta dimensión."

"Sí, venía de hablar con mi madre en la embajada italiana para decirle que las clases acaban de volver luego de…"

"De los ataques de akuma. Invente esa misma excusa con mi madre hace poco. Eso explicaría porque nunca vi a otra chica como yo en esa clase. Mi versión alterna es un chico, pero al menos tenemos bastante en común. No soportas a esos héroes" dijo Lila a Liam notando una leve sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"Siendo honesto, odio a Mister Bug luego de que me acusará de mentiroso frente a la fabulosa modelo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Lady Noire ha interrumpido cuando quiero vencerlo y sus chistes son patéticos. Sólo hay dos personas que no tolero. Mister Bug y Adrien Agreste quien nunca creyó mis mentiras como el resto de crédulos del salón y busco oponerme. Casi lo expulso, pero Marinette me detuvo". Lila en ese instante puso su mano en la mejilla de Liam y luego en el hombro.

"Te entiendo, yo tengo ese mismo sentimiento con Ladybug y Chat Noir. La Marinette de mi universo es tan molesta y "niña buena" como tu Adrien. Si trabajas con Madame Butterfly y eres mi versión, tal vez deba decirte que yo he ayudado un poco a Papillon. Sólo quiero tener lo que quiero y deseo. Incluso no detesto mi forma akuma, Volpina sería mejor heroína que esos dos pseudo héroes".

"Es un nombre encantador como el mío, Volpix. Me encantaría ayudarte y creo que una alianza mientras tengamos la ocasión sería lo mejor. Además eres de las pocas personas lo suficientemente astutas e inteligentes por aquí. Será un honor trabajar contigo y tener alguien a quien confiar mis planes"

"Lo mismo digo. Una parte de mí no confía en nadie, pero contigo puedo hacer algunas excepciones. Soy hija única, pero esta confianza que siento es como si fuéramos hermanos. Lo cual es interesante, pero por cortesía te advierto que siempre buscaré mi beneficio primero, _mio fratello_".

"Lo mismo digo, _mia sorella_" contestó Liam dándole la mano a Lila.

…

En el callejón detrás de la Panadería y Chocolatería, ambos Adrien se transformaron de vuelta a sus identidades civiles. Decidieron no entrar por el balcón ya que todavía había mucha gente en las calles parisinas luego del combate contra el akuma. Adri entró sin problemas a la tienda por atrás por si había clientes o sus padres. Tras un par de minutos, él salió para indicarle con el brazo a Adrien que pasará. El chico rubio entró con cuidado y subió al segundo piso. La casa y la tienda eran bastante parecida a la de los padres de Marinette. La sensación de familiaridad cambió a un sentimiento de nostalgia al ver las fotos de sus padres. Se veía un Gabriel más alegre y sonriente con su hijo y varias fotos de Emily. Emily lucía igual de radiante que como recordaba y era divertido verla con un traje de panadera, en especial con el sombrero.

"¿Es muy diferente mamá en tu mundo?" preguntó Adri

"No tanto. Se ve igual de dulce y atenta"

"Sí, ella es así. Siempre me apoya cuando lo necesito y se preocupa por mí tanto que una vez la akumatizaron" viendo los ojos abiertos de Adrien reaccionó "No te preocupes, no causó tanto caos como Mama Garou. Lady Noire y yo sí que tuvimos un día incomodo esa vez en mi casa. Sube a mi habitación por la puerta trampa y podremos hablar en paz"

Adrien no queriendo pensar más en la versión akumatizada de su madre subió al cuarto de Adri. La habitación del chico Agreste era tan grande como la de Marinette en su mundo. Cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón de Adri, había una amplia biblioteca con varios libros, cuadernos y estuches de lápices. En el escritorio había una laptop, varias fotos y junto al escritorio una silla cómoda para poder escribir por horas. Se acercó a la biblioteca mientras Adri traía comida para los kwamis. Algunos libros eran los del colegio, aunque una gran parte eran de ficción. Lo que más lo sorprendió era el autor de los libros.

"Parece que encontraste mi colección de las obras del señor Tom Dupain" dijo Adri mientras ponía un plato con sándwiches para ellos, y chocolates y quesos para los kwamis.

"Dupain…ese no es el padre de Marinette, ¿él es escritor en este mundo?"

"Si y uno muy reconocido. La madre de Mari tiene su marca de ropa que ella modela mientras que su padre era un escritor de ficción. Él es una de mis mayores influencias cuando escribo mis trabajos"

"¿Quieres ser escritor?"

"Sí, ya he ayudado a Nath con algunas historias para sus comics y guiones para algunas obras de la clase. No son tan buenos, pero siempre documento todas mis ideas aquí." dijo apenado Adri señalando su escritorio y un cuaderno enorme. Cuando Adrien se acercó pudo ver las fotos que estaban en el escritorio. Allí salía Adri con sus amigos del colegio, sus padres, pero se detuvo en un par de fotos al ver la chica que salía allí.

"Esa foto de Marinette es hermosa, ¿no crees?" fue en ese instante en que Adri corrió al escritorio y tratando de explicar porque tenía varias fotos de ella de sus secciones frente donde escribía. En especial porque la mejor foto, donde ella salía con su ropa casual sonriendo de frente a la cámara se encontraba en el medio de todas y miraba directamente a quien se sentará en la silla.

"Es que ella es…ella es…alguien…muy…a quien engaño no puedo inventar algo…solo es que Mari es muy perfecta y yo soy muy Adrien. ¿No sé qué hacer?" dijo Adri sentándose en la cama viendo muy confundido a su contraparte.

"¿Paso algo entre ustedes? Sólo dije que la foto de Marinette es perfecta y reaccionaste muy extraño. Si te sirve, Marinette es una de mis mejores amigas. Pensé que ustedes lo eran también."

"Sí, lo somos. Pero Mari, para mi es alguien muy especial. Más que una amiga. Ella me inspira a dar lo mejor de mí. Siempre es perfecta en todo lo que hace, atenta, dulce y gentil con todos. Es parecida a como tú eres. No sé cómo puedo llegar a estar a su nivel si yo soy así de…normal."

"No veo cual es el problema" dijo Adrien escuchando como Tikki, Plagg y Adri se llevaban la mano a la cara incrédulos.

"Eres un poco ciego, no sé si te lo han dicho…lo que quiero decir es…" dijo respirando profundo para evitar "Estoy enamorado de Marinette y no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos. Más con todo lo que ha sucedido. Es incorrecto, y por alguien como yo, ella nunca sentiría algo más que amistad"

Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante las palabras de su contraparte quien contenía las lágrimas. En su mente comenzó a conectar los puntos y notar la extraña actitud de Adri con Mari. La percepción de inferioridad, ver a alguien tan cercano tan lejos aunque uno quisiera a esa persona con todo el corazón. Adrien se sienta en la cama y suspiró.

"Perdón. No soy bueno leyendo los sentimientos de los demás, mi padre me tuvo encerrado en casa buena parte de mi vida con tutores. Si quieres llorar hazlo, déjalo salir. No es bueno cargar con el dolor, incluso puede ayudar. Pero quiero decirte que te entiendo. Yo también siento algo así por una chica, aunque es un poco más complicado."

"¿Ladybug?" dijo Adri secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta y sentándose a la par del rubio, ambos siendo observados atentamente por sus kwamis.

"Sí. Yo aún siento algo por ella. Pero sé muy bien que ella quiere a otro chico y respeto su decisión. Aunque no pueda llegar a su corazón, quiero estar en su vida y ser su mejor amigo. Ambos cargamos con una doble vida muy difícil y más ella después de nuestra última gran batalla. Hay otra chica en mi vida, intentó seguir adelante y quererla como creo que ella me quiere a mí. Ella también es maravillosa y talentosa, pero…

"No es lo mismo que sientes por tu lady."

"Sí".

"Puede que lo que yo siento por Ladybug puede que nunca sea recíproco y yo estoy buscando sentir por esa nueva chica lo mismo que por _ma lady_. Pero Ladybug es un parte muy valiosa de mi vida y quiero estar allí, en las buenas y en las malas, para apoyarla" complemento Adrien encogiéndose de brazos mientras que su contraparte ponía su mano sobre el hombro del portador de Plagg.

"Ladybug tiene un grandioso compañero y mucho más perfecto que lo que yo podría jamás llegar a ser".

"Si algo he aprendido en mi vida es que nadie es perfecto. Yo cometo mucho errores como todos" respondió Adrien

"Me alegro que tú seas quien lo diga para no tengas a Ladybug en un pedestal. No lo digo por la discusión de antes" agregó rápidamente Adri para no generar problemas con su contraparte e hizo una pausa antes de seguir.

"Lo digo porque creo entender a Ladybug ya que suele pasarme con Lady Noire. Podemos y cometemos errores tanto como héroes como civiles, al menos en mi vida te lo puedo asegurar. Cometí grandes errores y tuvieron consecuencias para alguien que confiaba en mi potencial. Si no hubiera sido porque Lady Noire estaba a mi lado en ese momento, hubiéramos perdido contra Madame Butterfly. Creo que puedes estar de acuerdo en que mantener una imagen de perfección es muy duro".

Adrien asintió y los dos rubios se quedaron viendo el vacío unos minutos reflexionando hasta que Adrien decidió hablar.

"Luego de esto tenemos que tomar una decisión aunque puede ser difícil. Tratar de ser felices, primero con nosotros mismo y luego con otras personas aunque no sea como queremos. Y nunca olvidar a nuestro primer amor que siempre estará allí como una gran amiga."

"Exacto, en tu caso encontrar la felicidad en tu vida civil y tratar de darle una oportunidad a esa nueva chica. Además de abrir los ojos para estar atento a lo que sienten los demás".

"Y tú deberías de darle una oportunidad a Lady Noire luego de todo este tiempo. Ella es quien te entiende mejor supongo"

"Lo pensaré, no sé si ella ya está con alguien. Pero he sentido algo por ella, pero como sentía algo por Mari no quería estar enamorado de dos chicas. No era la correcto" vio como Adrien asentía con la cabeza indicando que estaba de acuerdo. En eso Adri recordó algo que no sabía.

"¿Y puedo saber cómo se llama la afortunada?"

"No se sí la conoces, su nombre es Kagami y…"

Antes que un asombrado Adri contestará un mensaje llego a su celular y decía Urgente con mayúsculas.

"Dame un segundo. Parece que Amber envió un chat de que tratemos de volver lo más pronto posible al colegio. Hay una reunión por los efectos de Breacher."

…

En la otra dimensión, Mari estaba vueltas alrededor del cuarto de su contraparte. La portadora del miraculous de la destrucción se sentía completamente cómoda en el cuarto de Marinette. Le encantaba como lo había decorado junto con la cantidad de diseños y estilos en las paredes.

"Eres una diseñadora increíble, Marinette. Te felicito" En ese momento Marinette se sonrojo un poco y luego se puso nerviosa cuando Mari veía un baúl abierto donde estaban varias prendas terminadas. La modelo saco un par de sombreros y boinas, junto con unas blusas. Se puso un sombrero y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto como si fuera una pasarela cambiando de un sombrero a la boina.

"Mari estos sombreros son geniales. Vamos te daré algunos tips de pasarela para que puedas desfilarlos cuando los muestres al público" dijo Mari jalando a Marinette hacia el espejo de la habitación. Marinette decidió seguirle la corriente a su contraparte, además de que era divertido.

"Primero que todo quiero comprobar una duda que tengo desde que te conocí" dijo Mari poniéndose detrás de Marinette y quitando los lazos de las coletas de Marinette dejando que su cabellera se moviera libremente.

"Lo sabía, tu cabello es tan largo como el mío. Ahora si parecemos gemelas. Esto es divertido y salido de una película. Pruébate esto y trabajaremos en esa confianza un poco" dijo Mari dándole una blusa de tono rosado con una boina rosa. Mientras que ella se ponía una blusa blanca con rayas negras".

Mari le da consejos a la portadora del miraculous de Ladybug para se sintiera cómoda y con confianza. Por su parte Marinette nota que Mari estaba cambiando el tema para luego volver sobre su situación sentimental. Por eso mientras Mari le explicaba cómo girar sin golpear a alguien en la pasarela decidió tirar la pregunta.

"Mari, ¿tú estás enamorada de alguien?" En ese momento, la modelo se detuvo y casi tropieza causando un desastre al mejor estilo de su contraparte. Antes de que Marinette fuera a ayudarla, la modelo le dijo que estaba bien y se fue a sentar en una silla.

"Sí, por eso note tu actitud extraña. El problema que tengo es que el chico que quiero está enamorado de otra chica. ¿Puedes imaginar quién es?" Marinette asintió suponiendo que era Mister Bug por sus reacciones durante el combate, por lo que movió una silla para sentarse al lado de Mari.

"Puedo bromear y todo durante una pelea con un akuma. Pero él si la menciona, se nota que está completamente enamorado de esa chica. Para él es una chica soñada y no te miento al decirte que le deseo lo mejor. Es tan perfecta como Mister Bug, son una pareja ideal. Pero no sé qué hacer con esto que siento, intentar superarlo es difícil. ¿Y tú?"

Marinette se levantó y subió las escaleras para ir a la pizarra de corcho que está al lado de su cama para quitar una foto. Mari la mira hasta que Marinette le da la foto. Se sorprende que la foto es de Adrien Agreste.

"Es él. Somos amigos, pero por más que lo imagino no soy suficiente para lo que él merece. Él me dijo que amaba a otra chica y luego conocí a esa chica. Luego de pasar un día con los dos juntos, sabía que era lo mejor era no decirle lo que sentía por él y dejarlos juntos. Tal vez si fuera tan perfecta como tú hubiese tenido una oportunidad con él."

Marinette estaba triste cabizbaja con sus manos bajas como si estuviera completamente derrotada. Mari decidida junta las manos de su contraparte y de una sola palmada hace reaccionar tanto a Marinette como a Plagg y Tikki que estaban descansando en una mesita al lado de la cama de Marinette.

"Escucha muy bien. Eres Ladybug, la heroína de París. Salvas a la ciudad a diario. Nunca te des por menos. Es lo primero de todo. Muestra esa confianza que sacas a relucir cuando tienes la máscara puesta."

"Pero ese es el miraculous quien lo hace" Tikki al oír eso bajo seguida por Plagg.

"El miraculous no cambia tu personalidad o te hace actuar diferente. Ladybug eres tú en un 100%" Mari se levantó para dar a entender su punto y se puso frente a Marinette para que ella la mirará atentamente.

"Escucha, dices que Adrien es tan perfecto como yo. Sí, tenemos cosas en común en nuestras vidas. Pero puedo asegurarte que mi vida no es nada perfecta. Me equivoco y hago el ridículo, hago muchas locuras y chistes. Aunque debo cuidar las apariencias para no defraudar a mi madre y dañar la imagen de la familia. Como Lady Noire, puedo ser yo misma con completa libertad sin tener que cumplir los estándares de mi madre. Incluso podría decir que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la modelo, es más una la máscara que la uso como Lady Noire. Adrien puede tener los mismos problemas en su vida y tener que cumplir con unos estándares imposibles por su padre. Y lo más importante de todo es que no tiene el escape que yo tengo con mi miraculous. Estar con sus amigos, incluida tú, es lo mejor que puede tener ahora. Créeme que no me gusta a mí, y probablemente a tu rubio amigo, que nos pongan en un pedestal de perfección" terminó Mari inclinándose y sonriéndole a Marinette.

La elegida de Tikki se sorprendió por la historia de su contraparte y pensaba que tal vez esa imagen de perfección no hacía nada más que complicar la vida de Adrien. Mirando los ojos azules de Mari asintió y le dijo:

"Seguiré tu consejo. Adrien puede no estar tan cerca como me gustaría y está enamorado de una buena amiga como Kagami. Pero es un valioso amigo y quiero estar con él cuando me necesite." Mari se quedó boquiabierta y extrañada al oír el nombre de la japonesa. "En tu caso con Mister Bug, actuaría como Chat un poco. Te diría que sí él ama a otra chica, lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyarlo en todo esto. No puedes estar con él como su novia, pero no impide que sean buenos compañeros y grandes amigos. Por experiencia, no pierdas a tu compañero por nada del mundo. Yo no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin _mon chaton_ y extrañe su _ma lady_ cuando no me lo dijo una vez".

"Sabias palabras, Ladybug. Sólo que no permitas Marinette que por tu indecisión pierdas a dos chicos. La vida es dar un salto de fe en algunas situaciones. Si quien tu amas esta con alguien más, apóyalo y dale una oportunidad a otros que siempre han estado a tu lado para todo siempre." Mirando la actitud de Mari, Marinette pudo pensar de quien estaba hablando la modelo.

"¿Lo dices por Chat?"

"Apoyo entre héroes felinos, pero en serio ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida civil?"

"Como Adrien, no. Lo más cercano es Luka. Él es un chico muy dulce y amable conmigo. Ha estado a mi lado en los momentos duros como apoyo y darme una mano o un consejo. Sabes siempre tiene una melodía para alegrarme el día"

La actitud divertida y extrovertida de Mari cambia a estar fría y silenciosa desde que el nombre de Luka surgió en la conversación. Sólo el sonido del celular de la modelo rompió el estado de trance que tenía. Vio el mensaje y le dijo a Marinette:

"Es Chlo. Necesitamos ir al colegio de mi dimensión. Podemos cruzar por el portal del salón sin que nos detecten. Al parecer ya hay un plan de contigencia para las clases ya que nuestros salones ahora son uno cortesía del akuma. Hablaremos de esto con los demás. Según Chlo, Amber fue la que se dio cuenta le dijo a ella."

"Entendido, vamos. Si es necesario, nos escapamos para que Ladybug y Lady Noire puedan dar una versión oficial de los hechos" respondió Marinette levantándose de la silla sin saber que los dos chicos Agreste estaban pensando algo parecido en la habitación de Adri.

"Deben llegar pronto para que Mister Bug y Chat Noir puedan dar su versión. No quiero que los profesores hagan una decisión apresurada o incluso que mi padre quiera sacarme del colegio por eso."

"No lo permitiré. Con el poder de mi miraculous y el de Ladybug, todo volverá a la normalidad cuando atrapemos al akuma. La grieta en el salón no debería dar más problemas en el colegio".

"Tienes razón seguro Ladybug y Lady Noire pensarán lo mismo de nosotros"

Fue en ese momento que tanto Adrien como Marinette cayeron en cuenta de un detalle muy importante que se les había escapado y los dos lo preguntaron de inmediato a sus contrapartes

"¿Quién es Amber?"

…

**Listo uno de los capítulos más complicados y difíciles de escribir. Dure mucho más de lo que esperaba en terminar este capítulo por lo que me disculpo con ustedes. Se mezcló con una emergencia familiar que tuve que atender durante las vacaciones, además de que no tuve tanto tiempo después de eso para terminarlo. **

**Aclaración importante, esto sucede luego de los eventos de Miracle Queen. Chat Blanc y Felix no han salido aún aunque no creo hacer muchas referencias a esos capítulos hasta mucho después. Ese final de temporada me dio problemas para acomodar las relaciones entre las Marinette y los Adrien de ambas dimensiones, además sobre como es Chloe. Ojala les haya gustado (o preocupado) la alianza que hizo Lila en este capítulo**

**El próximo capítulo se llama "Amber" usando como referencia una pista de temporada 4 adaptada a mi manera, un personaje que supuestamente iba a salir en temporada 2 y un personaje de un anime reciente. Creo que les va a agradar el rol de ese personaje en la historia. **

**Hasta la próxima**


	7. Amber

Capítulo 7: Amber

"Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos" fue lo único que dijeron Mari y Adri a sus contrapartes.

Los dos chicos Agreste bajaron rápido por las escaleras y salieron con cuidado de la casa. Al parecer la panadería estaba cerrada medio día por unos compromisos que tenían Emilie y Gabrielle. Los rubios salieron por detrás del local y corrieron un poco para estar a tiempo en la entrada del colegio Françoise Dupont donde estaban muchos de los alumnos y maestros de ambas dimensiones.

Por su parte, las chicas Dupain-Cheng tuvieron que utilizar sus miraculous para volver a la otra dimensión. En primera instancia, escucharon unos ruidos en la planta baja por lo que tuvieron que salir con cuidado del cuarto de Marinette. Una vez en la terraza, se escondieron en el techo hasta que no había nadie. Con la vía despejada, usaron el yoyo y bastón para llegar hasta el salón donde se hallaba la grieta dimensional. Ya en la otra dimensión, luego de confirmar que nadie estuviera en el salón, volvieron a sus identidades civiles.

"Espero que no sospechen nada. Yo nunca llego tarde a ningún lado." Dijo Mari preocupada por lo que su contraparte respondió para tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes. Yo siempre llego tarde a todas partes. Sólo di que me estabas buscando y por eso te atrasaste."

"¿Tienes bastante práctica con las excusas por ser Ladybug?"

"Un poco. ¿Y tú no tienes problemas por ser Lady Noire?"

"No tanto. Como mi madre siempre está ocupada, solo tengo que ocultarme un poco de mi guardaespaldas y la asistente de mamá. Como trabajo como modelo, eso siempre me da una excusa útil para entrar y salir del colegio sin problemas".

Marinette sonrío por un segundo ignorando por completo que Adrien solía regresar tarde después de un ataque de akuma, usando excusas bastante similares a la de Mari. Las dos chicas abrieron con cuidado una de las ventanas de las aulas para escapar por allí. Luego de saltar por la ventana, ambas chicas se quedaron agachadas por unos minutos ya que unos policías se acercaron a investigar la ventana abierta. Las chicas se fueron gateando ocultas entre los arbustos, pasando de uno a otro, hasta llegar a un área que no vigilaran los policías. Cada una miro a un lado, hasta asegurarse que no había nadie cerca y le hicieron una señal a la otra para actuar. Salieron de los arbustos para saltar la línea de perímetro que tenían los oficiales y llegar a la otra acera. Cuando vieron que estaban a salvo, chocaron los puños.

"_Bien joué_" dijeron las chicas

"Bueno Marinette, tenemos que ir a la entrada del colegio. Creo que allí estarán todos" La portadora del miraculous de Tikki asintió y fueron con calma a la entrada.

Cuando llegaron las chicas, Marinette vio al director Damocles hablando con un hombre con barba negra que se le hacía bastante familiar a la ojiazul. En ese instante la voz de Mari confirmo sus sospechas.

"¿Que hace el director Astruc hablando con el director de cine Damocles?"

"¿Cine?" dijo Marinette confundida a lo que Mari se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"¿En tu mundo, Damocles no es un director de cine?" dijo la modelo "Yo lo conozco por un papel que me pidió realizar en una de sus películas. Me toco ser la voz de Lady Noire. No tienes idea de lo complicado que fue eso…"

"¿¡También tuvieron su versión de la película de Ladybug y Chat Noir!?" gritó Marinette sorprendida sin darse cuenta que llamó la atención de quienes estaban alrededor. "Perdón" respondió apenada la chica.

"Siempre puedes confiar en las reacciones de Marinette para ubicarla entre la multitud" las dos Marinette vieron como Alya venía acompañada de Chlo, Nath, Nino y ambos Adrien. Alya continuó "¿Todo está bien amiga?"

"Sí, es que me fui con Mari después del ataque de akuma. Nos escondimos fuera del colegio, camino a la casa de ella. Cuando vimos las mariquitas de Ladybug o Mister Bug, regresamos. Mari me dijo que Thomas Astruc es el director del Françoise Dupont y ella dio su voz para una película de Ladybug y Chat Noir."

"¿Hicieron una película de Ladybug y Chat Noir en esta dimensión también? Tengo que verla" dijo entusiasmada Alya.

"Sí, fue muy buena. Aunque era Mister Bug y Lady Noire. Nuestra Mari fue una Lady Noire excelente. Era casi como oír a la verdadera Lady Noire en acción." Dijo Chlo apenando a su amiga mientras Marinette estaba preocupada por la identidad de ella.

"Sí jaja…bueno...es que vi a Lady Noire un par de veces mientras hacia sus patrullas y le pedí unos consejos para hacer su voz".

"Excelente. Mi buen amigo Adrien le toco ser Chat Noir en nuestra película y lo hizo bien".

"No fue para tanto, Nino. Chat Noir es único en su estilo. Pero eso no es importante. ¿Esto es normal cuando sucede un ataque de akuma?

"No, pero esta vez es muy diferente. Amber tenía razón cuando nos dijo que había mucha gente y hasta la policía" menciono Nath, sin notar como Marinette, Adrien, incluso Alya y Nino se miraban entre sí tratando de averiguar quién era la famosa Amber.

"La escuela es el centro del ataque de un akuma. Mister Bug y Ladybug repararon los daños del akuma, pero las grietas dimensionales no han sido reparadas porque ellos no lograron atrapar al akuma" Marinette y Adri se veía algo culpables al escuchar las palabras de Chlo, aunque Mari y Adrien les dieron un leve golpe con el codo para que volvieran en sí.

"Sí, tienes razón. Pero, si Lady Noire y Mister Bug son como nuestros Ladybug y Chat Noir podemos estar seguro que van a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar y purificar ese akuma" contesto Alya, luego cambio su actitud para ver de frente a los chicos de la otra dimensión.

"Ahora necesito que nos respondan algo que todos nosotros" señalando con sus manos a Marinette y los demás chicos de su dimensión "nos estamos preguntando desde hace rato ¿Quién rayos es Amber?"

Mari y Adri miraron a otro lado ya que no sabían cómo explicar la situación sin que ella llegará, además entendieron que sus nuevos amigos no tenían la más remota idea de quien era Amber. Pero de los chicos de la otra dimensión, Chlo era la que estaba más extrañada de todos.

"Ok, excelente. Muy bien. Fue una buena broma mientras duró. Ustedes conocen a Chloe. Y si la conocen a ella, entonces deben conocer a Amber también. Ya que ella es...es mejor que lo vean para que les quede claro… ¡Amber aquí estamos!" dijo Chlo agitando una mano

Marinette, Adrien, Nino y Alya se voltearon a ver en la dirección que Chlo estaba mirando. Costaba identificar a alguien ya que estaban varios policías y medios en la zona, hasta que notaron una chica que venía hacia ellos. Al mirarla con cuidado, tuvieron que frotarse los ojos y pellizcarse para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que veían.

Los cuatro estaban boquiabiertos ante la inusual escena y descubrir que Amber era una doble exacta de Chloe. Amber era una chica rubia con ojos azules de su edad. Su cabello era largo y lo tenía amarrado con una cola de caballo. Ella usaba una chaqueta negra con cuello blanco; debajo de la chaqueta usaba un vestido amarillo en la parte alta con rayas negras, pero de la cintura para abajo era blanco con rayas negras. El vestido tenía un pequeño cuello y Amber usaba un collar con un corazón rosado similar al que ambas Chloe usaban. Por último la chica usaba unas botas negras. Marinette y Adrien sólo pensaron que tenía el mismo estilo de que su Queen Bee. Chlo se acercó a la chica y la misteriosa doble la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Chlo, que bien que no te paso nada! Vi el ataque y me preocupe mucho considerando tu amor por el peligro" en eso giró para ver al novio pelirrojo de Chlo "Nath, ojalá que mi hermana no te haya metido en muchos problemas esta vez. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras allí para ayudarle"

"¡HERMANA!" Fue lo único que lograron gritar Adrien, Marinette, Alya y Nino en ese momento sin darse cuenta que llamó la atención de cierta chica que estaba un poco lejos. En eso Amber contestó giraron cerrando los ojos y solo siguiendo las voces.

"Sí, sí, chicos. Nos conocemos desde el inicio del curso cuando llegamos a la ciudad" En eso Amber miró con atención a Nino y Alya "Aunque ustedes se ven muy distintos, no sé si es por el akuma, pero ya no se ven como la malvada princesa consentida de París y el presumido jugador estrella"

La actitud relajada de Amber cambio a una de asombro al ver que habían dos versiones de Adrien y Marinette uno al lado del otro y una de esas versiones era completamente opuesta a los que veía todos los días con su hermana.

"Me perdí el día de gemelos a 2x1. Chlo, hermana querida, Nath o alguien… ¿Podrías explicarme que pasó aquí?

Ante el silencio de Marinette y Adrien, Mari habló:

"Un akuma creo un portal dimensional a un mundo paralelo de donde ellos vienen. Somos muy parecidos entre nosotros, incluso parecemos gemelas no crees" dijo la ojiazul poniendo su brazo alrededor de la tímida Marinette. "Aunque sí tenemos grandes diferencias por ejemplo Marinette es una gran diseñadora de moda y su madre no es como la mía…"

"O sea fría y aburrida" dijeron en armonía Chlo y Amber cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja a la vez.

"Definitivamente, son mi mejor amiga y su hermana" dijo Mari mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello tirándolo hacia atrás. No obstante Adri estaba confundido y no dudo en preguntar.

"No entiendo algo aún. Si nuestros mundos son paralelos y su compañera de clases es Chloe. ¿Cómo no saben nada de Amber?" Adrien se puso a pensar y le contestó al portador del miraculous de Mister Bug.

"Conozco a Chloe desde el jardín de niños. Desde esa época, nunca supe o escuche que tuviese una hermana, menos una gemela. Marinette, Nino, ustedes estudiaron con ella los últimos años ¿Saben algo extra?"

"No" respondió Marinette "Ella me ha molestado por cuatro años que compartimos salón y lo máximo que sabíamos de su familia era que su padre era el alcalde porque lo repetía todo el tiempo. Siempre supusimos que era hija única".

Amber se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que ella no existía y Chlo fue a abrazarla ya que no podía imaginarse un mundo sin su gemela y su mejor amiga, claro que Mari compartía esa posición. Amber recordó las palabras de Marinette y le dijo a Mari.

"Mi hermana molestándote… acaso no son mejores…"

"NO" fue la respuesta de todos los chicos de la dimensión de Ladybug, menos Adrien quien trató de proteger a su amiga.

"Nuestra Chloe tiene sus buenos momentos, más cuando fue una de las heroínas de París".

"Mucha información para un solo día, en especial lo de heroína. No puedo imaginarla con un traje de superhéroe" dijo Amber sentándose en una banca cerca mientras que su hermana le preguntaba.

"¿Sabes lo que están discutiendo los directores de ambas colegios?"

"No sé exactamente, pero madeimoselle Dubois hablaba con otros maestros sobre acomodar algunos salones para recibir alumnos del Francoise Dupont temporalmente por los efectos de un akuma. Solo esperaban que Mister Bug y Lady Noire lo solucionen antes de anunciar el plan. Puede ser que mientras el salón o el colegio entero lo tienen que cerrar por el portal, ustedes tomen clases en nuestro liceo. Seguro hay otra grieta que se pueda usar y sus contrapartes vayan a nuestra clase también. Puede ser que volvamos a tener al dúo dinámico Bourgeois trabajando junto de nuevo" terminó Amber chocando su mano con su gemela.

"Eso sería perfecto. Alya es reportera por lo que tendría apoyo extra para el blog"

"No estaría mal una colaboración interdimensional" dijo Alya a lo que siguió Nino preguntándole a la rubia.

"Algo que quería saber Amber, ¿Por qué si son hermana no van juntas al mismo colegio?

"Es algo un poco complicado. Pero fue por una beca que recibí para asistir al Lycée Charlemagne cuando nos mudamos a París. Iba a ir a Françoise Dupont con Chlo, pero con la beca podía formar parte de las sesiones adicionales del equipo de patinaje artístico. La instructora es excelente y podía ayudarme con mis entrenamientos. Ella sólo da clase a alumnos de esa institución por lo que tuve que separarme de mi hermana" dijo Amber mientras que Marinette notó la reacción de tristeza en el rostro de la rubia.

"Debe de ser muy difícil. Yo soy hija única, pero puedo pensar que el vínculo entre las dos es muy fuerte y especial."

"Así es, Marinette. Chlo y yo hemos siempre sido un equipo, el apoyo incondicional de la otra. Pero ella fue quien me dijo que tomará la beca" dijo Amber mientras que todos los ojos de los chicos que no sabían la historia de las gemelas se enfocaron en Chlo.

"Sí, amo tener a mi hermana conmigo. Pero era una oportunidad increíble que ella siempre ha buscado para alcanzar sus sueños. No podía ser egoísta con ella, solo porque quería estudiar con ella. Entendía que aunque no estuviera conmigo, era lo mejor para ella. No quería ser quien se interpusiera con su felicidad por una actitud egoísta mía."

"Por eso es la mejor hermana del mundo. Me preocupo por ella, pero mi tiempo libre lo paso con ella y sus amigas. Por eso conozco a Mari bastante bien" en ese momento la modelo asintió con la cabeza "Además ayudo a mi hermana en lo posible con su blog y en parte fue gracias a mí que esta con Nath. Bueno con una pequeña intercesión de Mister Bug y Lady Noire. Aunque uno no esté cerca de alguien que quiere, uno puede ayudar con su felicidad."

En ese instante, Marinette estaba 100% segura que tanto Chlo como Amber eran completamente opuestas a Chloe. Ambas eran buenas chicas sin deseos caprichosos de figurar. Además, las palabras que dijeron las gemelas le dieron algo de calma a la nueva guardiana de los miraculous con respecto a la situación con cierto modelo rubio que conocía. Sin que Marinette se diera cuenta, Adri meditaba lo mismo con respecto a su situación con Mari.

La paz y tranquilidad que reinaba desde que llegó Amber se interrumpió por el berrinche de una chica rubia que venía molesta hacia donde ellos estaban.

"¿¡Qué rayos está pasando ahora!? ¿Y quién es esta nueva chica que intenta parecerse a mí? Ya tengo suficiente con la versión sin estilo que se hizo amiga de la panadera de este mundo. Y ahora una chica que no sabe combinar un bolso con sus zapatos."

Los chicos solo miraron hacia cualquier lado tratando de ignorar el nuevo berrinche de Chloe. La única que se estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la hija consentida del alcalde de París, era su hermana del otro mundo.

"Debe ser una broma. ¿Ella es tu contraparte? Pensé que Aly era una niña presumida insoportable con complejo de grandeza. Ella le gana en especial con ese cabello tan falso" dijo Amber a Chloe que solo hizo que ella se alterará más y los chicos que conocían a Chloe presentían que eso no iba a terminar bien.

"Disculpa ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? Mi papi es el alcalde de París y yo fui…soy una de las grandes heroínas de París. La única Queen Bee, incluso soy mejor que esa otra Chloe que nunca en su vida tendría el poder de un miraculous" respondió Chloe mirando a su contraparte quien solo se limitó a dar una risa falsa como si supiera algo que su otra yo desconocía. "No eres nada comparada conmigo, la mejor Chloé Bourgeois".

"No puedo creer que Mister Bug y Lady Noire de ese mundo te hayan un miraculous. Aunque no podemos decir mucho, tenemos a Aly como Empress Bee. Chlo, en serio, que bueno que eres así. Como ella no sabríamos como tolerarte" dijo Amber dándole sólo una mirada a Chloe y luego la ignoró fijándose en su hermana.

"Esa otra abeja no se compara conmigo, igual que mi doble de este mundo. Ya eres amiga de Torpenette Dupain-Cheng y Alya, así que no tienes buen criterio para elegir amigos o eres patética. Y aún no me has dicho tu nombre imitadora." Amber respiró profundo para calmarse para hablar con la doble de su gemela.

"Uno, respeta más a Marinette. No la he conocido aún pero si es como Mari es una buena persona y mucho mejor que tú. Dos, si llamar a tu papi es como amenazas a la gente, no creo que puedas llamarte reina. Tres, soy más asombrosa que tú y no tengo que presumirlo cada minuto. Por último, nadie absolutamente nadie, puede molestar a mi hermana Chlo."

"¿HERMANA?" fue lo único que pudo decir Chloe viendo a la chica atentamente.

"Sí, mi nombre es Amber Bourgeois y Chlo es mi hermana gemela"

Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino fueron los primeros en ver algo poco frecuente: Chloe sorprendida y sin palabras. La rubia estaba pálida por un segundo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma en Amber. Los chicos del otro mundo miraron a Chloe esperando alguna reacción ya que sabían que Chlo era como el hielo y la gemela tranquila. Por su parte, Amber era como el fuego más si alguien molestaba a su hermana.

"El gato te comió la lengua, _hermana" _Al oír _hermana_, Chloe volvió en sí.

"Simplemente imposible. No puede ser. Debe ser una broma. Yo no tengo ninguna hermana así que "falsa yo" tampoco. Seguro es un disfraz por eso el bolso enorme para ocultar todo."

"Lo siento, Chloe. Amber es mi hermana gemela. En parte es una lástima que en tu mundo no tengas una gemela. Es la mejor amiga que tengo y sabes que puedes contar con ella siempre. Incluso nuestros padres nos regalaron este collar con nuestras iniciales. Pensé que era el mismo que tú tienes" Amber y Chloe abrieron los collares que tenían cada una alrededor de sus cuellos. Dentro del collar estaba gravado una A y una C.

"Ridículo" dijo Chloe cruzando de brazos y viendo como la chica rica estaba disgustada, Amber decidió darle un golpe de gracia.

"Sabes no me gusta presumir, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción. En este bolso, no tengo un disfraz de Chloe. Ese lo ocupas para aparentar ser una heroína. Yo tengo aquí mis cosas de patinaje sobre hielo. Yo entrenó con la increíble _madeimoselle_ Claudia, quien por mi talento me ofreció una beca por mi talento. Compito y he ganado varias medallas como esta" respondió Amber sacando una medalla dorada que provocó más celos en Chloe.

"Esto es ridículo. Voy por Sabrina. No necesito esto ahora… Adiós Amber" terminó Chloe y se fue dando una última mirada a la otra chica Bourgeois.

"Creo que eso le enseñará una lección, ¿no creen?" dijo Amber siendo rodeada por todos los chicos.

"Nunca pensé que me llevaría bien con una Bourgeois. Ahora ustedes dos me agradan demasiado. Amber pusiste a Chloe en su lugar." Dijo Alya felicitando a la chica.

"Chica, eso fue asombroso. Chloe exageró esta vez. ¿No crees, Adrien? Cierto…." dijo Nino a su mejor amigo quien estaba mirando en la dirección donde Chloe se había retirado.

"Lo mismo puedo decir. Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que Nins y Aly me daría cumplidos. Aunque en parte me siento mal por ella y creo que su Adri piensa lo mismo".

"Chloe siempre estuvo sola desde que recuerdo. No tuvo una hermana como tú. Siempre actúa por reconocimiento para llamar la atención de su madre. No quiero justificarla, pero yo sé que en el fondo no es tan mala como pensamos o ella trata de verlo. Sé que actuó mal ahora y me disculpo por ella. Se ha equivocado mucho, pero no es 100% mala."

"Adrien tiene razón" dijo Mari "Chlo si no tuvieras a Amber contigo y crecieras con todos esos lujos, tal vez serías como ella. Es parecido con Nins. No es tan problemático como pensamos" hubo un minuto donde nadie habló hasta que Marinette habló.

"Sé que es fuera de lugar. Pero felicidades por esa medalla dorada. Debes ser una patinadora asombrosa. Es un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente Marinette. El gusto es mío."

…

Mientras tanto en el París original. Gabriel Agreste caminaba por su guarida pensando cómo proceder ahora. El tablero de juego había cambiado y dos miraculous extras se agregaron, por lo que era más factible pedir su deseo. Pero tenía un problema adicional aparte de las versiones de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Su propia contraparte.

"Nathalie, esta Madame Butterfly tiene mis poderes y tiene el akuma de Breacher. Necesitamos recuperar ese akuma para poder controlar a Breacher de nuevo y controlar las brechas dimensionales."

"Sí señor. Su nueva rival protegió el akuma del ataque de Ladybug y Mister Bug. Sin ella, toda esta nueva oportunidad la perderíamos."

"Tienes razón. Lo que necesitamos es que ella se descuide y tratar de recuperarlo con un nuevo akuma o incluso yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo."

"Señor, yo…"

"No Nathalie. Aunque el miraculous del pavo real este reparado, no quiero correr ningún riesgo adicional contigo o incluso akumatizarte no es una opción aún. Nooro ¿Puedo crear un nuevo akuma aunque otra mariposa este activada sin ser Papillon Escarlata?" el kwami del miraculous de la mariposa surgió del broche de Gabriel y le contestó a su dueño.

"Varios a la vez, no. Pero como no has otorgado tu poder a ningún ser viviente y sólo está dentro de la mariposa, es posible dar el poder a otra persona y que sea completamente diferente al que le diste al joven Armand. Lo único que no puede hacer es mantener dos campeones al mismo tiempo"

"Excelente Nooro. Creo que es hora de que ese otro París sea testigo de lo que Papillon es capaz de hacer. En esa otra dimensión no tengo tanto control del akuma, pero por las grietas mi influencia se puede extender. Rastremos alguna emoción negativa. Nooro, transfórmame"

…

Chloe estaba furiosa y no soportaba como Amber la había tratado.

"Esa chica es tan…" miró de reojo a Sabrina hablando con Juleka y Rose por lo que la jaló del brazo para llevársela a otra parte y que cumpliera su rol de asistente.

"Sabrina, tráeme ahora una bebida y un sándwich del hotel. N'o pierdas nada de tiempo, este día no puede ser peor. Necesitaré una cita en el spa del hotel así que resérvalo."

"Chlo, por todos los caballos, ¿qué te pasa?"

Chloe tomo aire antes de reclamar a Sabrina por su incompetencia y notó algo. Esa Sabrina, no era exactamente su Sabrina. Su cabello rojo era más largo, lo suficiente para ponerlo en una trenza alrededor de su cabeza y el resto de su cabellera bajaba como cascada. Usaba los mismos lentos que su Sabrina. La diferencia era su estilo. Chloe lo noto de inmediato ya que no dejaría a su asistente con botas vaquera acercarse a su colección de zapatos. Además llevaba puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla con un vestido blanco de mangas cortas, jeans y cinturón. La otra Sabrina estaba sacando un chicle de su chaqueta.

"No puede ser, eres otro de esos odiosos dobles dimensionales"

"No eres nuestra Chlo, eres la chica presumida que reto a Aly. Ella es una de mis buenas amigas y no me desagrada Chlo, así que…"

"No me interesa lo que digas chica de campo. Primero mi contraparte es amiga de la panadera y me critica. Luego aparece esa Amber y me hace bromas para quedar en rídiculo. Y por último, tú…" vio que la chica estaba haciendo una burbuja de chicle y cuando era grande con su uña la explotó. El chicle le quedo en la cara y sus lentes, la gente alrededor lo vio y algunos comenzaron a reírse. "No soporto el chicle así que lárgate de mi presencia. Necesito a mi Sabrina, vuelve al campo de donde viniste".

Sabrina soltó los chicle que tenía en su mano y Chloe los majo con su zapato antes de irse.

…

"Esa ira, esa humillación. Criticada por una chica de una ciudad desconocida que tal pensaba que era amigable para que la avergüence frente a todos con un chicle. Vuela mi pequeño akuma y malefia ese corazón puro" dijo Papillon soltando a su mariposa para que volará buscando a su nueva víctima.

La mariposa llegó al colegio para cruzar la grieta dimensional y se dirigió a Sabrina quien estaba tratando de quitar el chicle de sus lentes y recogía la caja con sus chicles favoritos. Nunca notó cuando vio cuando el akuma toco la caja de chicles y la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

"Gum Sheriff, soy Papillon. Has sido humillada por una desconocida en tu ciudad, quiente humillo por ser tú misma. Quiero ayudarte a que tu justicia sea ley en ese París y que seas respetada por todos. Solo dos cosas a cambio de estos poderes, los miraculous de Lady Noire y Mister Bug o los héroes que yo conozco como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Lo otro es que busques a Madame Butterfly para que libere mi akuma. Aceptas."

"Hora de que París se convierta en el nuevo viejo Oeste"

…

**Primero que todo feliz año nuevo 2020 y una atrasada feliz navidad a todos. Un poco de retraso por trabajo para terminar el capítulo de Amber. Algunos acertaron y ella es la hermana gemela de Chloe en ese mundo. Está basada en el diseño de Amber Bourgeois que salió hace unos años y es mi predicción para el "secret siblings" que saldría para la nueva temporada. Chloe y ella van a tener varios roces en esta historia. En el próximo capítulo, Papillon se prepara para su contraataque en el territorio de Madame Butterfly. Lo único es si estará listo para cruzar la única línea que nunca cruzó. Los héroes van a tener que buscar a sus aliados.**

**Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias y dudas. Nos vemos pronto y que el 2020 sea un año excelente para todos. **


	8. Gum Sheriff

Capítulo 8: Gum Sheriff

Marinette y Amber seguían conociéndose y ahora conversaban sus hobbies lo que hacían en sus mundos. Por su parte, Alya y Chlo discutían sus teorías sobre el plan de Madame Butterfly y Papillon con los portales a Nino, Nath y Adri. Mari y Adrien estaban un poco apartados por lo que tenían una oportunidad única en sus vidas: Hablar con alguien que entendía exactamente su realidad.

"Se siente raro no tener a mi guardaespaldas detrás de mí" dijo Adrien a Mari quien estaba mirando a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, lo mismo puedo decir. Creo que mi madre aún no lo ha enviado y más con el tránsito por el caos del akuma. Hay algo que te iba a preguntar ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu padre?"

"Lo dices por tu madre. Según dijeron las gemelas, tu madre es muy difícil de tratar".

"Bastante. Antes tenía bastante trabajo, pero al menos la veía sonreír y se sentaba a hablar conmigo en las noches. Pero después de que papá desapareció, todo cambió. Se aisló en su estudio y la veo muy poco. Solo la veo para informarle de mis resultados académicos o recordarme mis deberes con la marca."

"Es parecido en mi caso. Desde que mi mamá enfermo hasta que desapareció, la actitud de mi padre cambió. Casi nunca lo veo, incluso no sé si se preocupa por mí."

"Sé lo que se siente, yo no sé si mi madre me quiere. Pocas veces me ha mostrado un lado no frío, como cuando leímos un viejo libro de papá hace un par de meses. Una historia breve. Si no fuera por ellos no sé qué sería de mi vida ahora." mencionaba Mari mirando a sus amigos y Adrien siguió.

"Marinette, Nino, Kagami, Alya y los demás han sido un apoyo excelente. Me han dado tantas cosas que desconocía. Incluso Chloe, aún con su forma de ser. Son mis amigos que me dan lo que no tengo en casa. Es una pena que no tienes una relación con tu madre como la de Marinette. Ella es muy dulce."

"Sería genial conocerla. Lo mismo con tu padre, bueno el de Adri. Es un señor con una creatividad asombrosa. Parece atemorizante, pero tiene un corazón gentil. Hablando de tus amigos, tienes que conocer a la Kagami de por acá, ella va a darte una fuerte impresión, es toda una estrella. Por cierto, me alegra que pienses tan bien de Marinette, verás…"

Justo antes de que Mari pudiera hablar sobre Marinette con el modelo, la gente comenzó a correr atemorizada por la calle y se escuchaba ruidos similares a cuando una burbuja de chicle explotaba. Mari y Adrien vieron a sus amigos correr, excepto a Marinette y Adrien que estaban mirando por los alrededores e iban hacia ellos. Sabían que sus contrapartes iban a transformarse y ocupaban un lugar seguro, al igual que ellos.

"Mari, eres la experta en esta ciudad. Necesitamos ocultarnos y si es posible tratar de sacar del peligro a nuestros amigos en proceso".

"La panadería es el lugar más seguro. Allí estaremos a salvo de lo que haga el akuma. ¿Alguno vio quien es el akuma?"

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y corrieron al parque cerca de la casa de Adrien para ver cómo era el akuma antes de dejar a salvo a sus acompañantes en la panadería. Lo que los Adrien ni las Marinette sabían era que en el primer momento que no los vieran, saldrían de la panadería para detener al akuma. En ese instante, notaron la apariencia del nuevo supervillano. Era una chica con lentes, cabello rosado acomodas en dos trenzas vaqueras, una a cada lado. Llevaba un sombrero vaquero rosado con una estrella. Su traje era una camiseta blanca manga larga con una chaqueta vaquera rosada, una estrella de plata de sheriff al lado derecho y una pañoleta rosada alrededor de su cuello. Usaba una falda rosada oscura y botas vaqueras negras. En cada mano, tenía guantes rosados cargando lo que parecían pistolas de agua enormes. Lo peculiar de las pistolas era que en la parte de arriba estaba un estuche lleno de pequeñas esferas de colores. La vaquera vio a varios transeúntes huyendo por lo que apunto con ambas pistolas y lo que salía de las pistolas era una masa rosada enorme que los envolvía e inmovilizaba.

"¿Esto es chicle?" dijo uno de las victimas antes de que el akuma disparará una masa de chicle pequeña para cubrir la boca del sujeto.

"De este lado del Sena, yo soy la ley y deben mantener silencio. A menos que me digan donde están Lady Noire, Mister Bug o esos nuevos héroes llamados Ladybug y Chat Noir. Entendido".

El hombre asustado asintió y la vaquera le quito el chicle para que respiraba pronto por la boca. Mari y Adrien miraron con cuidado hasta que comenzaron a descubrir:

"Un segundo, estilo vaquero, lentes…" dijo Mari a lo que complemento Adri

"Adora el chicle, sólo puede ser una persona"

"Sabrina" dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras que sus contrapartes no entendían.

"¿Sabrina, le encanta el chicle y el estilo vaquero en esta dimensión?" preguntó Marinette.

"Sí, es una fan del chicle. Siempre masca chicle en clases hasta Madeimoselle Bustier le ha pedido que no masque chicle en clases infinitas veces. Ella hablo con Sabrina después de clases hasta que un día a cambio de no hacerlo durante las lecciones, le dio un estuche para guardarlos. Siempre tiene un chicle para dárselo a su mejor amiga. Sabrina le encanta los caballos y el viejo Oeste por lo que este akuma tiene sentido, aunque su amiga no soporte el campo."

"No creo que Sabrina sea la asistente de Chloe en esta dimensión, entonces ella es…"

"La asistente de Aly sí" en ese instante Marinette sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda pensando la rara amistad de Sabrina con esa Alya. En parte sentía lastima por esa Sabrina aunque tal vez Aly si le preocupaba el bienestar de ella, en lo más profundo eso sí como Chloe. Adrien sujeto el brazo de Mari, mientras que Adri a Marinette para llevarlas a la puerta trasera de la panadería Agreste aprovechando que las autoridades traban de parar al akuma.

La policía no sabía cómo detener los disparos de chicle o incluso tratar de negociar con el akuma. El más preocupado de todos era el padre de Sabrina, Roger. Con su hija akumatizada atacando a los civiles no sabía qué hacer. En un acto de valor, tomo un megáfono y trató de razonar con ella:

"Sabri, me oyes soy yo. Tu padre. Eres una chica buena, incluso siempre buscas cumplir la ley. Ahora estas causando muchos problemas. Tú puedes pararlo, ven conmigo y podremos solucionarlo con Mister Bug y Lady Noire" Roger vio como el akuma lo miraba, ponía sus pistolas en sus bolsillos y fue saltando de un lado a otro con su padre.

Roger alzó sus brazos para abrazar a su hija hasta que ella tomo una de sus armas para pegar los pies de Roger al suelo y con un segundo disparo envolvió el torso del policía. Cuando los oficiales intentaron ayudar a su jefe, el akuma saco las dos pistolas, las puso juntas para lanzar una sola gran masa de chicle que inmovilizó a todos los agentes.

"Sabrina, hija, pensé qué…"

"No te preocupes papi. Todo estaba bajo mi control. No soy Sabrina, mi nombre ahora es Sheriff Gum. Te quiero, pero tengo que atrapar unos bandidos y llevarle sus miraculous a Papillon."

"¿Papillon?"

…

Los portadores de miraculous entraron por la puerta de atrás de la panadería y subieron rápido a la parte que era la casa de la familia Agreste. La única que no subió rápido fue Marinette, quien estaba sintiendo un fuerte sentido de deja vu con su propia casa.

"Marinette, necesitamos subir a la casa" dijo Mari a su contraparte para que reaccioné la chica y luego le menciono al oído "Además ocupamos escapar de la vista de los chicos para que Lady Noire y Ladybug entren en acción".

Por su parte, los chicos estaban pensando cómo salir de la casa sin que las chicas los notarán.

"Ir al baño no funcionará para salir como en el colegio. Tal vez si las dejamos en tu habitación a Mari y Marinette…" dijo Adrien cuando Adri reaccionó fuertemente y muy agitado contestó.

"No, no, no…dejar a Mari en mi habitación con todas las fotos…jamás no podría. No tendría algo para justificar…y no sé qué hará si lee una de mis historias. Ella es mi amiga y si ella se disgusta o se ríe de ellas… no podría con la vergüenza. No soy como Luka."

"Tranquilo. Respira. Descartemos esa opción... ¿Luka?" Adrien miró extrañado a su contraparte por el nombre de su amigo y el chico que tal vez era el novio de Marinette. El modelo se detuvo cuando las dos chicas entraron al apartamento de la familia Agreste. Al ver a Mari, Adri olvidó sus temores por lo que pensará la modelo y se enfocó en evitar que corriera riesgos.

"Chicas, Adrien y yo vigilaremos desde el balcón de mi habitación. La sala es lo suficientemente cómoda y no correrán riesgos".

"Adri, no. Nosotras estaremos atentos si Sabrina se aproxima. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por quedarnos en tu casa. Ustedes quédense en la sala encerrados y a salvo" dijo Marinette a lo que Mari asintió con la cabeza.

"Chicas, no me gustaría que les pasará algo…No sabemos de lo que ella es capaz…" contestó Adrien tratando de alejar a las chicas, pero no espero que Mari fuera quien lo parará.

"Agreste, nosotras no somos ningunas muñecas de porcelana y podemos manejar todo lo que pueda lanzar Sabri hasta que lleguen Lady Noire y Mister Bug. Mejor veamos desde esa ventana que hace la nueva villana de Madame Butterfly antes de arriesgarnos. Esperemos que no sea como la Doncella Aroma y use gases."

Los otros tres adolescentes asintieron, salvo Adrien y Marinette que no sabían quién se había convertido en esa Doncella. Miraron por la ventana y se preocuparon al ver todo el camino que iba al Françoise Dupont lleno de chicle por todas partes con Sheriff Gum disparando chicle en todas direcciones. El akuma cruzó los brazos y molesta gritó a la vez que la máscara de mariposa aparecia en su rostro

"Ladybug, Chat Noir van a dejar que este caos pase. Igual que esos otros dos héroes de Lady Noire y Mister Bug. Entreguen sus miraculous a Papillon o den la cara. Madame Butterfly devuélvele el akuma a Papillon o tu ciudad será rosa."

"¿No es un akuma de Madame Butterfly? Eso quiere decir que Papillon puede atacar a gente de ambos mundos" dijo preocupada Mari.

"Sí, pero por lo menos sabemos que aquí adentro no nos pasará nada. Sabemos que son capaces chicas, pero tanto Adrien como yo no queremos que les pase nada. Además mi habitación no esta ordenada y me da algo de pena que la vea" dijo Adri a las chicas quien parecieron comprar su historia y sintió un pequeño golpe por parte de Tikki indicándole que siguiera.

"Y si hacemos rondas hasta que todo se solucione. Nosotros iremos primero al balcón y ustedes pueden ver si Chlo y los demás están a salvo sino que se escondan en la panadería también."

"Suena bien, Adri" dijo Marinette. Apenas los dos chicos subieron y cerraron la puerta que daba a la habitación del chico, los kwamis de las chicas salieron de sus bolsos.

"Es ahora o nunca Marinette. Hay que salir rápido"

"Sí, Tikki. Salgamos de la casa y en las escaleras nos transformamos en la bodega para que no nos oigan los chicos" menciono Marinette a su kwami.

"¿Genial, pero sabes donde esta esa bodega o si hay queso?" preguntó Plagg

"Sí derrotas al akuma, te traeré todo el queso que quieras de mi casa"

"_Creo que no conoces cuanto adora Plagg el queso, Marinette_" pensaron Tikki y Mari al cruzar la puerta.

Por su parte en el cuarto de Adri, sus Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus bolsillos para prepararse para la acción.

"Bien hecho. No te paralizaste ni nada con Mari al frente" dijo Tikki mientras su dueño buscaba algo debajo de la cama.

"Sé que mentiste por lo del desorden. Alguna razón en particular para que hayas evitado que subieran Marinette y Mari" preguntó Adrien.

"Necesitamos tener esto preparado en caso de que se complique la batalla" Sacó una esfera roja con varias marcas. Al verla tanto Plagg como Adrien supieron que era.

"La caja de los miraculous"

"Sí, ahora hay que detener a ese vaquero. Tikki, transfórmame".

"Plagg, transfórmame"

…

"Vamos autoproclamados héroes salgan para que los arreste y les lleve sus miraculous a Papillon" dijo Gum Sheriff con su arma lista mientas caminaba alrededor de Place des Vosges.

"Creo que el poder se le subió rápido a la cabeza a alguien como a ti ¿No te parece Mister Bug?" dijo Chat Noir aterrizando con su bastón listo.

Mister Bug no tuvo tiempo para regañar por la broma a su nuevo compañero ya que Gum Sheriff comenzó a dispararles chicle con ambas armas. Ambos comenzaron a girar sus armas para que funcionarán como escudos. Mister Bug no tuvo ningún problema con su yoyo, aunque Chat Noir no tenía tanta suerte.

"Mister Bug necesito un poco de ayuda. Este problema es más pegajoso de lo que esperaba" Mister Bug giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que aunque el héroe felino girará su bastón a máxima potencia, el chicle siempre se quedaba pegado. Una de los chicles ahora tenía unido la mano sin el anillo al bastón.

"Chicle extra chicloso. Uno de mis favoritos debo decirlo. Hora de darme tu anillo, gatito". Dijo el akuma apuntando con ambas pistolas a Chat Noir.

"No lo creo" apareció Ladybug desde el otro lado del parque y con su yoyo jaló a su compañero para alejarlo del peligro y traerlo a su lado.

"_Ma lady, _te lo agradezco. Tanto chicle no ayuda con mi lindo pelaje de gato."

"Tranquilo, _mon chatton_. ¿Puedes usar tu bastón o soltar tu mano?" preguntó la heroína a su compañero. Él intento jalando con toda su fuerza para despegar su mano pero no podía. Ladybug intentó ayudar a su compañero olvidándose de Gum Sheriff quien vio la oportunidad y disparó.

"No creas que los voy a dejar desprotegidos. Chat Noir si no puedes soltar el chicle trata de usar el cataclismo" dijo Mister Bug quien había saltado para protegerlo.

"No. Podemos necesitarlo para otra ocasión. Tendré que pelear sin protección. Mi bastón me protegía del chicle pero aún se queda pegado en el arma. El hilo del yoyo debe funcionar mejor" dijo Chat Noir a los dos héroes.

"¿¡Saben que están en un duelo!? No se paren a hablar a cada minuto, eso me aburre." dijo Gum Sheriff acercándose cada vez más a los héroes para tratar de evitar que tuvieran tiempo de pensar. Mientras tanto Papillon seguía hablando con su akuma por su telepatía.

"Sigue así Gum Sheriff. No dejes que esos cuatro te tengan".

"Sí, Papillon. Esos cuatro…un segundo no falta uno" Fue en el instante que se dio cuenta que faltaba un héroe que Lady Noire salió de la copa de un árbol para conectar con su bastón a Gum Sheriff en la cabeza.

"Parece que nuestro plan funciono Ladybug. Perdón, Chat Noir. Nunca pensamos que el chicle pasará la defensa del bastón. Ahora intenta solucionar ese pegajoso problema. Yo me encargo de este akuma" le dijo a Chat Noir y antes que Mister Bug le dijera algo, Lady Noire hablo con su compañero.

"_Mon chevalier_, creo que necesitaremos un poco de tu suerte. Igual que de la tuya, mi nueva amiga. Ella no nos dará un instante seguro para usar el Lucky Charm" dijo la heroína de negro que fue directo a luchar con Gum Sheriff.

Lady Noire fue corriendo contra el akuma sirviendo de distracción y Gum Sheriff no dudo en hacer práctica de tiro con ella. Sin embargo, lo que ella ni el duo de Ladybug y Chat Noir esperaban eran los reflejos de Lady Noire. Se movía con gracia esquivando cada ataque. Saltaba a cada lado y usaba su bastón para impulsar su salto lejos del chicle y más cerca del akuma quien caminaba para atrás para estar lejos de un posible cataclismo.

"Quédate…quieta…de una vez…" dijo Gum Sheriff

"No es mi primer rodeo, Gum Sheriff" dijo Lady Noire haciendo que tanto Mister Bug y Ladybug se llevaran la mano a la cara por el chiste que se le había ocurrido.

"Jajaja ese es bueno…Ese rodeo se puede hacer en equipo" dijo Chat Noir quien decidió separar el bastón en dos mitades. Una de ella estaba unida a su mano con el chicle. El rubio se dirigía a ayudar a su contraparte dimensional cuando Ladybug le jaló el brazo.

"Chat, es peligroso. No puedes usar una mano"

"Aún tengo el cataclismo como último recurso para escapar y Lady Noire tiene el de ella. Tiene razón. Es hora de un poco de suerte" En eso el chico fue corriendo a ayudar a Lady Noire.

La llegada de Chat Noir hizo que Gum Sheriff tuviera que desconcentrarse y usar uno de sus dispara chicles contra el nuevo héroe, aunque no podía enfocarse en dos blancos a la vez. Con un héroe a cada lado, Gum Sheriff tenía que girar la cabeza para ver hacía donde se movían.

"Chat, ahora" dijo Lady Noire y ambos héroes se lanzaron hacia el akuma para inmovilizarla. Lady Noire con las garras de frente y Chat con una patada.

Al ver el ataque, Gum Sheriff dio un salto para atrás, soltó una de sus armas para tomar un chicle del estuche que tenía amarrado a su muñeca y lo puso en su boca. Justo antes de que los héroes felinos la alcanzaran, ella hizo una enorme burbuja de chicle que explotó cuando las garras de los héroes la tocaron. Al explotar la burbuja, Lady Noire y Chat Noir cayeron hacia atrás cubiertos de chicle. El chicle de la burbuja se pegó en el traje de ambos héroes. Chat Noir tenía las piernas llenas de chicle y pegadas al suelo, mientas que los brazos de la chica tenían chicle por todas partes y un poco en su cabello. La mano con su cataclismo estaba pegada al suelo.

Los portadores del miraculous de la creación estaban indecisos ya que sus compañeros dependían de sus reflejos únicamente, pero al verlo afectados por el chicle no dudaron ni un segundo.

"LUCKY CHARM"

Las mariquitas surgieron de ambos yoyos para que cayeran en sus manos objetos muy diferentes. Ladybug tenía en sus manos una flauta mientras que Mister bug una tortuga de peluche.

"Por todo el chocolate del mundo, ¿Qué puedo hacer con una flauta contra el chicle?"

"Es mejor que una tortuga…."

"Eso es" se dieron cuenta ambos héroes de inmediato que necesitan retirarse por el momento, pero primero tenían que salvar a sus compañeros. Ladybug usó su yoyo para sujetar el brazo de Chat Noir y tratar de levantarlo, mientras que Mister Bug fue con su compañera para tratar de soltar el chicle de su mano. Ambos notaron que no se soltaban aun con la ayuda del yoyo y no tenían otra opción ya que Gum Sheriff se estaba levantando buscando sus armas y lentes. Ambos héroes rojinegros tuvieron que decirle a sus compañeros:

"Usa el cataclismo y retirada" ambos héroes asintieron a sus compañeros y activaron su habilidad.

"¡Cataclismo!"

Antes de usar el poder de la destrucción, puso la mano que estaba unida a su bastón junto a sus piernas para que solo fuera una sola masa chiclosa que destruir. Una vez liberado fue con su Lady para alejarse del campo de batalla con dirección al techo del colegio. Lady Noire no tenía tantos problemas ya que con solo el cataclismo pudo liberarse por lo que siguió a los héroes de otra dimensión dedicándole un simple gesto a su compañero para decirle que estaba bien, aunque era raro para Mister Bug ver a su compañera con tanto chicle en su larga cabellera.

Gum Sheriff se puso los lentes y tomo sus armas buscando a sus alrededores si veía a sus oponentes. Papillon le dio ese último recurso en caso de que se acercarán demasiado a ella, pero no esperaba golpearse la cabeza. El akuma uso sus guantes especiales para quitarse el chicle de sus ropas y apuntó a cada lado para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

"¿Dónde se metieron?" en eso la máscara de mariposa apareció en su rostro y Papillon se comunicó con ella.

"No importa. Esos autollamados héroes han abandonado la ciudad. Sigue llenando París con tu chicle para que no puedan esconderte y a todos los que se interpongan".

"Por supuesto"

…

En la azotea de la escuela, Chat Noir y Lady Noire tomaron un segundo para respirar antes de darse cuenta que la alerta de sus miraculous ya estaba sonando.

"¿Algún plan, _ma lady_? Necesitamos derrotar a este akuma pronto y ocupo recargar."

"Sí, Chat. Pero necesitaremos traer refuerzos de tanto nuestro mundo como de este" dijo Ladybug a su compañero y luego miró a Lady Noire. "Tendremos que separarnos, pero de la misma forma que llegamos. Lady Noire necesito que me acompañes y Chat protege a Mister Bug".

"No tengo quejas, pero ¿Por qué esos equipos, Ladybug? Preguntó la contraparte de Ladybug.

"Necesito traer miraculous de mi mundo y puedes ayudarme para esto. Además tú sabes dónde están en caso de que necesite protección. Debo traer los miraculous con mi identidad civil para evitar otro grave error que ponga la caja en riesgo. Con Chat no puedo correr el riesgo por nuestras identidades. Contigo no hay problema y necesitaré tu ayuda para guiarme de regreso si están en esta ciudad." Lady Noire duró un segundo en procesarlo, pero Mister Bug entendió el plan.

"Vamos Chat Noir. Debemos ir rápido. No podemos dejar que este akuma siga causando daño. Vuelvan rápido chicas y tengan cuidado" los dos chicos se alejaron de la escuela y se ocultaron en los callejones de la ciudad para volver a sus identidades civiles y alimentar a sus kwamis.

Por su parte, Ladybug y Lady Noire esperaron unos minutos para entrar a la escuela y cruzar la brecha que estaba en el salón de clases para ir a la dimensión de Marinette. Las dos chicas Dupain-Cheng volvieron a la normalidad y les dieron un poco de comida a sus kwamis. Aprovecharon que la policía de ese mundo no había descubierto la grieta de la escuela y posiblemente estarían enfocados en Concorde por lo que no estarían afuera como en la otra dimensión. Las dos heroínas corrieron lo más rápido que podían para salir de la escuela y llegar a la entrada trasera de la panadería.

"Marinette, sólo espero una cosa. Que con el poder de tu miraculous o el Mister Bug se quite todo el chicle que tengo en mi cabello. Si no, creo necesitaré pensar una excusa de porque tuve que cortar buena parte de mi cabello"

"Vas a ver que todo saldrá bien…espero. Si no, podremos probar estilos de cabello corto. Casi como una pixie jaja"

"No es gracioso, Marinette" dijo Mari sonrojada y entrando a la panadería.

El problema que nadie esperaba era los padres de Marinette entraron por el frente de la tienda. Un leve grito salió de los labios de la portadora de los aretes de Tikki, pero apenas reaccionó para indicarle a Mari que subiera despacio por las escaleras. Su contraparte muy sorprendida por ver a esa versión de sus padres, en especial Tom, solo admitió con la cabeza.

"¿Marinette, que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela a salvo del akuma." preguntó Sabine.

"Sí…bueno…sí…me preocupe por ustedes…."

"Hija, no te preocupes. Estamos a salvo, pero tú eres lo más importante para nosotros. Eres nuestro mayor tesoro, Marinette. Tu bienestar es nuestra mayor prioridad" dijo su padre agachándose para poner su mano en el hombro de su hija. Mari sintió como sus emociones la afectaban por oír la voz de su padre tras tanto tiempo por lo que no se dio cuenta que golpeo la pared por error.

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" dijo Sabine

"Nada, mamá…Había dejado algo en mi habitación…seguro se cayó…ya saben lo torpe que soy…jaja…quédense a bajo mientras recojo todo. Seguro Ladybug y Chat Noir explicarán todo pronto."

Marinette ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su madre para responder y subió rápido viendo a Mari poniendo sus manos juntas frente a su rostro pidiendo perdón de forma silenciosa. Ya dentro de la casa subieron a la habitación de Marinette para que ella sacará de la caja de miraculous un collar y una pulsera.

"Mari, tendremos que probar la recepción de los celulares. Trata de llamar a Chlo para saber dónde está y si Alya y Nino están con ellos. Creo que está de más decir que necesito que guardes un par de secretos".

…

La situación de Chat Noir y Mister Bug fue más sencilla ya que entraron por el balcón de la alcoba de Adri. Luego de que darle de comer a sus kwamis, Adrien abrió la puerta para ver si las dos Marinette habían notado la ausencia de los rubios.

"No hay ningún ruido. Seguro las chicas están abajo o en uno de los cuartos refugiándose."

"Bien, necesitaremos a Trixx y Wayzz para derrotar a este akuma. Por lo menos, ya sé dónde están sus portadores usuales. Solo ocuparé alejarlos de un grupo para poder darles sus miraculous. Es riesgoso luego de Miracle Empress, pero no hay tiempo para buscar otros" Adri miró por la ventana y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

"¡Mamá, papá!"

Adrien corrió al darse cuenta de que sus padres, en realidad los padres de Adri, estaban corriendo a la entrada de la tienda cuando de lejos venía por ellos Gum Shooter. El akuma dio un par de saltos para ponerse a una distancia perfecta para tener un tiro perfecto. Primero disparó a la puerta de la tienda y a la entrada del callejón, dejando a la pareja Agreste sin salida. Ambos corrieron a lo largo de la calle, pero Gabriel tropezó y se lastimó el tobillo.

"Sigue Emily. Todo estará a la normalidad cuando Mister Bug arregle todo"

"No podemos asegurarlo por los portales. Además estamos juntos en las buenas y las malas" le dijo Emily a su marido y luego encaró al akuma para proteger a su esposo. "No te dejaré que le hagas daño a mi familia. Si lo quieres, tendrás que pasar por mí primero".

"No hay ningún problema" dijo Gum Shooter con la máscara de Papillon aún en su rostro por lo que él veía lo mismo que el akuma.

"¡DETENTE! NO LO HAGAS GUM SHOOTER. TE LO ORDENO" dijo Papillon completamente agitado, incluso soltó su bastón por el asombro que tenía al ver a Emily.

"¿Qué? Pero me dijiste qué…"

"No importa lo que dije…no le harás daño a esa mujer. Ella está fuera de los límites. Si no quieres que te quite tus poderes, déjalos ir."

"Sí, lo haré Papillon" dijo Gum Shooter quien guardó sus armas y se dirigió a la mujer que se mantenía frente a Gabriel "Creo que es tu día de suerte, tengo órdenes nuevas del jefe. Eres una mujer muy valiente, lo reconozco. Quitaré el chicle de la puerta para que entren y estén a salvo. Cuando lleguen los héroes esto será un duelo del viejo oeste. Solo que más chicloso".

Emily Agreste no respondió. Ayudo a su esposo a levantarse y entraron a la tienda. Arriba en su cuarto, Adri se tiró sobre la silla de su escritorio y respiró profundo. También Adrien vio todo y entendía el sentimiento en especial ver a su madre en acción.

"Sé que es mucho, pero debemos…"

"Actuar. Sí, vamos. No están muy lejos de aquí. Solo guarda el secreto y déjame hablar con ellos."

…

"Vamos Nino, tenemos que acercarnos al borde para tomar las fotos desde arriba. Chlo, Amber y Nat están abajo por lo que tendremos la cobertura completa del ataque. Ladybug puede necesitar toda esta información cuando vuelva."

"Agradezco el esfuerzo. Aunque creo que nos pueden ayudar con algo completamente diferente" Nino y Alya giraron para ver a Ladybug detrás de ellos sosteniendo dos cajas bastante familiares. Lo que los sorprendió fue ver a la versión felina de Ladybug, Lady Noire. La heroína de la destrucción noto las miradas sobre ella, así que reaccionó con calma poniendo sus manos al frente y moviéndolas con calma

"No sé preocupen. La curiosidad no matará a esta gatita y guardaré su secreto como otros que tengo, ¿no es así, Ladybug?"

"Sí, Lady Noire…"

"Un segundo, ¿Acaso ustedes dos saben las identidades de la otra?" Ambas chicas se quedaron quietas por un segundo y Ladybug habló rápido para que Alya no siguiera.

"Alya Césaire, Nino Lahiffe. Les ofrezco sus miraculous para que nos apoyen en esta misión. Apenas terminemos, me los devolverán. ¿Entienden?"

"Sí, Ladybug" dijeron ambos poniéndose sus miraculous y saludando a su kwamis. No obstante, se notaba a simple vista que Wayzz aún estaba golpeado por la pérdida del maestro Fu

"Hay que terminar con esto rápido. Chat Noir y Mister Bug van a traer refuerzos, pero confío en que nosotros cuatro vamos a derrotar a esa Sheriff" En eso Ladybug se le ocurrió un plan extra "Necesitaré a Rena Rouge en acción, pero París ocupará a la reportera número 1 para atender una crisis mayor. Hay un mensaje que tenemos que dar. Graba rápido y transfórmense"

…

"¡Vamos héroes! ¡Quiero un round 2!"

"Ten cuidado con lo que pides" dijo Ladybug atacando con su yoyo a Gum Sheriff.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras" Comenzó a disparar contra Ladybug quien comenzó a girar su yoyo para defenderse y distraer a Gum Sheriff que no vería a Lady Noire por detrás.

"No creas que me distraeré dos veces" dijo Gum Sheriff girando su cuerpo y disparando a Lady Noire con todo lo que tenía. El problema para ella fue que el golpe la atravesó por completo y se desvaneció.

"¡Ilusión!" gritó Rena Rouge desde lo alto de un árbol creando varias ilusiones de ella y las dos protectoras de París mientras tocaba la flauta.

Gum Sheriff se preocupó y comenzó a disparar a todas direcciones. Tomo un chicle para hacer preparar la burbuja chiclosa. Conforme eliminaba a las copias con sus armas, mascaba el chicle y cuando quedaba pocos, inflo el chicle hasta al punto que estaba a punto de explotar y se acercó a las copias restantes. En eso una de las Rena Rouge se puso con un grupo de copias de Ladybugs alzó el brazo y dijo:

"¡Protección!"

Rena Rouge se convirtió en Carapace y creo un escudo color verde alrededor de todos ellos protegiéndolos de la explosión del chicle.

"No crean que me van a derrotar tan fácil." Dijo el akuma que estaba vez estuvo mejor preparada para el efecto de la bomba y disparó a los héroes enfocándose en el suelo alrededor de las Rena Rouge restantes y Carapace.

Los héroes pudieron esquivar los ataques pero tenían problemas ya que el akuma fallaba disparos a propósito para cubrir el suelo y los árboles de chicle limitando los movimientos. En un instante, Lady Noire y Ladybug chocaron rompiendo la ilusión y cayendo al suelo por esquivar un chicle enorme. En el suelo, vieron como estaban desprotegidas de un golpe de Gum Sheriffe. Carapace y Rena Rouge estaba fuera del alcance por lo que la ayuda no llegaría a tiempo o eso pensaron.

Cuando el akuma disparó la ráfaga de chicles, otro héroe misterioso apareció desde lo alto poniéndose frente a ellas para bloquear el daño con un escudo verde que tenía en su brazo derecho.

"Protección" dijo el héroe que desde el suelo pudo ver Ladybug que portaba una larga capa verde con una capucha verde puesta sobre su cabeza, una armadura plateada ligera y botas negras.

"Rápido Lady Noire, apenas quite el escudo tenemos que actuar".

"Claro, Emerald Shielder"

"Un placer Ladybug, soy el portador de miraculous de la tortuga de este mundo" dijo el chico quien giró mostrando que debajo de la capucha tenía un antifaz verde, cabello rojo y ojos azules.

"No puede ser que sigan apareciendo tantos héroes."

"Tenemos malas noticias, siguen más en camino" dijo una chica rubia con ojos azules que venía desde el otro lado del parque quien le hizo una barrida al akuma por detrás. Ella tenía un traje muy parecido al de Rena Rouge. Solo que en vez de naranja, era celeste. La máscara de ella cubría bastante su rostro, la mitad de la máscara la pasaba una línea negra como el de Rena, pero la parte inferior era azul y la superior blanca. El cabello rubio estaba en una cola alta y la punta del cabello era de color azul en vez de blanco como el de Alya usando el miraculous

"Esa es mi chica…digo…Así se hace Rena Glace…"dijo Emerald Shielder quien mantenía el escudo mientras las chicas se levantaban y preparaban sus armas.

"Shielder, a la cuenta de tres quita el escudo….tres…dos…uno" respondió Rena Glace sacando una ocarina azul.

"¡Ilusión!"

Apenas comenzó a tocar su ocarina azul zafiro, tanto ella como los demás héroes desaparecieron dando lugar a varias copias de ella en todo el parque. El akuma estaba mirando a todas direcciones tratando de ver alguna señal, pero vio cómo se acercaban de frente hacia ella 4 copias por lo que disparó y comenzó a avanzar dirigiéndose a donde estaba el carrusel.

"Los tengo. No fueron muy astutos"

El tiro no las atravesó, pero las copias de Rena Glace se transformaron en Carapace y Emerald Shielder con sus escudos de frente bloqueando las ráfagas de chicle. El chicle se pegaba en sus escudos, pero no importaba. Rena Glace y Rena Rouge salieron por detrás de los chicos. Tiraron la flauta y la ocarina con precisión para que sus armas chocaran con las pistolas de chicle del akuma provocando que se cayeran.

Ella iba a girar para recuperar sus armas y agarrar con su mano izquierda coger otro chicle preparar otra bomba chiclosa. No espero ella que de la nada un yoyo alejará el brazo donde estaba su estuche de chicles. En el espacio que aparecía vacío, surgió la figura de Ladybug. Gum Shooter intento estirar su otra mano, pero sintió como que alguien la estaba agarrando para descubrir que era Lady Noire. Rena Glace y Emerald Shielder gritaron al ver al akuma inmovilizado.

"¡Ahora, Mister Bug, Chat Noir!"

Los dos chicos salieron de su escondite dentro del carrusel del parque y Chat Noir usó su bastón como garrocha para impulsarse hacia Gum Sheriff.

"¡Es ahora o nunca, Cataclismo!"

La energía oscura envolvió la mano derecha de Chat Noir, quien sujeto el estuche de chicles amarrado al brazo izquierdo de Gum Sheriff destruyéndolo. La mariposa salió de los restos del estuche, liberando la mariposa negra y revirtiendo la transformación de Sabrina.

"Mister Bug, es todo tuyo" dijo Ladybug

"Ni lo dudes. Es hora de eliminar a la maldad" Mister Bug puso a girar su yoyo y lo lanzó para atrapar a la mariposa.

"Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa. Miraculous Mister Bug." Dijo Mister Bug lanzando su yoyo por los aires soltando cientos de mariquitas. Lady Noire dijo un salto de felicidad cuando el chicle desapareció de todo su cabello y vio que Ladybug tenía el pulgar arriba como indicándole que su cabello estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

"Bien joué" dijeron los ocho héroes chocando los puños. Ayudaron a Sabri a recuperarse y ajustar sus lentes. Al notar que ella estaba bien y se iba, los héroes tuvieron un par de minutos de calma antes de tener que retirarse.

"Esto fue asombroso. ¿Así que tú usas a Trixx en tu dimensión? Es extraño que tu traje esa naranaja" mencionó Rena Glace a su contraparte.

"No es raro. Trixx es naranja por lo que mi traje es del mismo color. Es el tuyo el que es raro. Es blanco con un celeste casi de nieve."

"Creo que es una diferencia entre ambas dimensiones. Trixx es como un zorro de nieve, tal vez el tuyo es uno normal."

"Muy posible" por su parte Carapace y Emerald Shielder comparaban notas sobre cómo usar sus escudos mejor. Lo que no vieron era la reacción de tristeza que tenían tanto Mister Bug como Ladybug en ese instante. Chat Noir y Lady Noire lo notaron y supieron cuál era la razón. Ladybug tomó la iniciativa y con pesar habló.

"Carapace y Rena Rouge, hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes" los héroes se preocuparon mucho al oír el tono de Ladybug.

"Esto creo que también pude ser lo mismo con ustedes, Rena Glace y Emerald Shielder. En nuestra última batalla, sus identidades fueron reveladas por culpa de Empress Bee, el último akuma de Aly. Ella hizo que revelarán sus identidades a Madame Butterfly cuando robo la caja".

"Eso mismo pasó con ustedes cuando Chloé trabajó con Papillon como Miracle Queen. Los controlaba, les dio sus miraculous e hizo que nos atacarán a los dos. No es su culpa, pero…"

"No podremos ser héroes otra vez" dijo Rena Rouge siendo apoyada por Rena Glace y Carapace.

"Sí, lo lamento. Es riesgoso para ustedes como paso con Chloe y hay que ocultar sus identidades. No creo que nos traicionen, por lo que si necesitamos su ayuda…los buscaremos. Aunque no será tan seguido."

"Entendemos. Supongo que es lo mismo con nosotros, Mister Bug" dijo Emerald Shielder al líder de su equipo. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, todo tiene que terminar. Pero, si nos necesitan para salvar a la ciudad, sepan que cuentan con nosotros. Y creo que hablo por los cuatro. Un héroe no lo hace el traje si no su corazón. Aún como civiles trataremos de darles nuestro apoyo."

"Así es, Shielder. Creo que es hora de retirarnos." dijo Lady Noire.

"Sí, escapamos de alguien que estaba en nuestro grupo. Y no queremos preocuparla más luego de todo lo que ha pasado hoy".

"Gracias por comprender, chicos"

…

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Papillon, Gabriel le daba de comer algo a su kwami y le indico que descansará. Se sentó en su silla y reflexiono sobre lo que había pasado.

"Pude haber perdido, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sin embargo, esta batalla me dio la mejor motivación posible. Volver a ver mi amada Emily. Eso es todo lo que necesito para vencerlos a ustedes y sus nuevos amigos. Pero dejaré eso para mañana."

….

**Listo este capítulo de Ladybug que por trabajo no he tenido mucho tiempo para desarrollarlo. He estado preparando una serie de guiones para capítulos de una de mis fanfics incompletos (Sora Card Captor). El próximo capítulo espero que esté listo para el fin de semana de San Valentín. El turno será para Madame Butterfly y responder a la pregunta que todos tienen sobre Manon en la dimensión de Mister Bug y Lady Noire.**

**Para manu, gracias por leer la historia. Con respecto al fanfic de kagami x Adrien o Felix x Marinette. No puedo hacerlo. No tengo tanto tiempo para esa historia o un posible guion. No son mis parejas favoritas, pero en el fanfic habrá un par de momentos Adrigami y no sé si Felix saldrá (aún).**

**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias en la parte de las reviews. Muchas Gracias y hasta la próxima. **


	9. Noticias de dos mundos

Capítulo 9: Noticias de dos mundos

Así como el sol comenzaba a caer en París terminando un día caótico para los héroes, de la misma forma el tiempo se acaba en los miraculous. Por lo que Mister Bug y Chat Noir llevaron a Emerald Shielder y Rena Glace en el callejón donde los encontraron.

"Bueno, ya lo saben si nos necesitan. Siempre estaremos allí para apoyarlos. Detransformación." dijo Emerald Shielder mientras volvía a ser Nath Kurtzberg y se despedía de Wayzz.

"Es triste decirle adiós a Trixx, pero es por el bien de ambos. Detransformación" Un brillo azul claro envolvió a Rena Glace para que Chlo Bourgeois volviera y darle algo de comer a un Trixx blanco como la nieve.

"Sí, esperemos detener a Madame Butterfly sin tener que arriesgarlos chicos. Chlo con el video que te pedimos que grabaras…"

"No te preocupes. Apenas llegue a casa lo subiré al Misterblog y se lo mandaré a Nathalie para que salga en las noticias de la noche…" en eso un mensaje llego al celular de Chlo quien lo revisó de inmediato pensando que era de su hermana buscándolos.

"Alya me acaba de pedir que le ayude con un video de Lady Noire y Ladybug al respecto de las grietas dimensionales para que la gente de este mundo también esté al tanto. Creo que tendremos una pequeña sesión de edición hoy en mi casa para unir ambos videos." respondió Chlo mientras los miraculous comenzaban a sonar indicándoles que a ambos les quedaba un minuto antes de volver a la normalidad.

"Creo que este gato va a tener que irse. Un placer conocerlos, nos vemos. Mister Bug, hay que volar."

"Sí, Mister Bug fuera."

Los dos héroes se alejaron dejando al par de adolescentes quienes no duraron mucho hasta que Amber apareció preocupada abrazando a su hermana.

"Me tenías muy preocupada cuando comenzó la batalla. Todos desaparecieron. Al menos, Mister Bug y Lady Noire junto con los nuevos héroes salvaron el día. Incluso tu segunda heroína favorita empatada con Lady Noire regreso, Rena Glace".

"Sí, aunque creo que debemos irnos. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo."

…

Mari y Marinette estaban dentro del colegio, cerca del salón. Verificaron que no estuviera nadie cerca para poder hablar con calma.

"Creo que tengo que volver a casa pronto. Mi madre seguro enviara a toda la seguridad de Sabine por mí y no tengo ninguna intención de que me dejen encerrada en mi casa con todo lo que está sucediendo ahora."

"Sí, es algo parecido a lo que le sucede a Adrien. Yo también tengo que volver a casa. Esperemos que Alya y Chlo hayan hecho llegar nuestro mensaje a la televisión y al Ladyblog para que todos estén más tranquilos."

"Confiemos en nuestras mejores amigas. Además me dará una excusa para poder hablar y estar contigo como Marinette y no Lady Noire si puedo seguir yendo a clases. Es bueno poder hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que me sucede y me entienda sin que me pida queso cada minuto…"

"Hey… yo si te pongo atención Mari. Estas de segunda en mi lista de importancia." Dijo Plagg saliendo del bolso de Mari, solo para que Tikki saliera del de Marinette a reclamarle.

"¡Plagg, cómo qué segunda! Si dices el queso de primero…"

"Tikki…creo que tienen que irse pronto. Vámonos Mari, necesito descansar con mi Camembert" mencionó el kwami de la destrucción escondiéndose en el bolso de la modela mientras ambas chicas se reían.

"Cuídate, Marinette. Intenta escribirme a mi celular o por mi Instagram. No hemos logrado probar si funcionan entre los dos mundos. Y mañana no creo que será más tranquilo."

"Claro. Mañana veámonos en mi mundo frente a mi casa o en el techo del colegio."

"Por supuesto. Es más fácil escapar así y una vez en mi mundo podemos comenzar a buscar al akuma de Papillon."

Las dos chicas chocaron los puños mientras Marinette corría a la grieta que había en la pizarra para ir a su mundo y de regreso a su casa.

…

"Unos detalles adicionales y creo que estará listo" dijo Alya trabajando en su computadora con Nino mientras que Chlo estaba en la suya viendo el video, usando unos lentes reflectivos, para hacer un control de calidad.

"Chicas es un buen trabajo. Tal vez deberían agregar un mensaje al final de su parte para…"

"No" dijeron en unísono las dos chicas interrumpiendo a Nino. Alya no dijo nada sólo se ajustó sus lentes para preparar un correo para Nadja Chamack mientras subía el video al Ladyblog. Por su parte, Chlo se quitaba los lentes e iba a la laptop de Alya para usar la llave maya con todos los archivos. Ella les respondía a los chicos mientras Amber entraba con bebidas para todos.

"Este mensaje nos lo confiaron tanto Lady Noire y Mister Bug como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Cada uno habló para que las personas que creen en ellos, puedan tener confianza en sus héroes y sepan que la otra dimensión no es una amenaza. Es más lo que nos une que lo que nos separa. Necesitamos calmar el ambiente más que estamos bajo la amenaza de dos supervillanos que pueden crear muchos akumas. Si nosotras salimos puede afectar el mensaje, en especial que nuestras contrapartes no tienen tan buena reputación con algunas personas de París."

"Tienes razón, hermana. Aunque deberá apurarse para que puedan probar si la conexión y el internet funcionaba bien entre ambos mundos, y salga en las noticias de la noche." Menciono Amber pasándole un vaso a su gemela.

"Tienes razón. ¡Vamos, Alya! Además necesitan volver a sus casas por hoy al menos" dijo Chlo algo apenada a lo que Alya solo asintió y terminaron su trabajo.

…

Marinette se sentó con sus padres para ver las noticias en el televisor de la sala. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue revisar los canales y su celular para revisar si el portal había conectado los medios también. Al revisar Instagram descubrió la cuenta de su contraparte estaba disponible

"Veamos MarinetteDupchengbrand…sí existe. En serio se ve increíble, no puedo creer que las dos seamos la misma persona. Además los diseños que hace mi mamá en esa dimensión son excelente. Deberé anotar detalles en un cuaderno para no perder esas referencias para después…" En eso Tikki salió de su bolsa para hablar con Marinette.

"Marinette, hay que ver si también en la televisión están conectados los mundos para que el mensaje funciona antes de que suban tus padres."

"Sí ya lo hago Tikki. Le mandare un mensaje a Mari por acá…aquí están las cuentas de Chlo y Adri también"

"¿Marinette, estas arriba?" en esos sonaron los pasos de sus padres en las escaleras por lo que el dúo de kwami y portadora se alarmaron. Tikki se escondió en el bolso y Marinette se sentó en el sillón haciendo malabares con el control para ver a sus padres en la entrada.

"Hola, que gusto verlos…quieren ver las noticias hoy. Hay más canales ahora."

Sus padres miraron confundidos a su hija aunque en su interior sabían que eso caía en la normalidad de Marinette.

…

"Buenas noches París. Hoy posiblemente haya sido un día más extraño de lo que hemos estado acostumbrados desde que los akumas aparecieron en la ciudad. Mi nombre es Nadja Chamack, buena parte de nuestros telespectadores me conocen como la cara de las noticias aunque para otros, ella es la cara de su noticiero" en esos la pantalla se dividió para mostrar a alguien que se parecía mucho a la asistente de Gabriel Agreste.

Esa Nathalie tenía el cabello más largo y recogido atrás en un moño estilo bailarina de ballet. Ella acomodó las hojas con las noticias y continúo.

"Saludos París. Soy Nathalie Sancoeur. Gracias Nadja. El día de hoy se dieron dos ataques de akuma, uno en el París de la señora Chamack y el otro en nuestra versión de la ciudad. Cada uno fue obra de un villano distinto: Madame Butterfly y Papillion. Una de las persona akumatizadas fue ayudada por los héroes de ambos mundos y los daños reparados por el poder de Mister Bug y Ladybug. Sin embargo el primer akuma aún no fue purificado y por eso ambos mundos aún están conectados"

"Afortunadamente, tenemos un video enviado por la reportera del Ladyblog, Alya Cesaire y por…" en ese Nadja vio dos veces el nombre antes de leerlo y como preguntando si era en serio "Chloe Bourgeois, reportera del Misterblog con un mensaje de los héroes para la ciudad".

Marinette noto como sus padres estaban aún sorprendidos ya que habían salido de la ciudad y no habían notado todo el caos que había pasado ese día. Pero aun así creían la noticia. En otra parte de la ciudad, Adrien miraba con mucho interés a la versión alterna de la asistente de su padre dar las noticias. Se notaba la diferencia en el semblante de ella, era más alegre y con mayor energía que el de la asistente de su padre.

Adrien no fue el único que notaba las diferencias. Gabriel Agreste desde su estudio veía las noticias atento para ver si descubría alguna pista para ayudarlo a vencer a Madame Butterfly o a los nuevos héroes. Nathalie estaba sentada en esa silla y Dusuu descansaba en su hombro para cuidarla a petición del kwami.

La aparición de esa Nathalie lo hizo sentir un poco de culpa viendo primero a su fiel acompañante lastimada por su plan y ver que tenía un anillo de matrimonio en su mano.

"_Cuando pida mi deseo, espero que puedas recuperar tu salud y tengas tu propia vida. Por ahora solo descansa ya has hecho mucho por mis planes."_

En el otro París, la escena era la misma pero al revés Adri veía las noticias con sus padres mientras que Mari estaba en su cuarto con Plagg. De igual manera todos los compañeros de clase veían la noticia desde la familia de Alya hasta la casa del alcalde de París. En eso comenzó el video:

"Ciudadanos de París. Soy Ladybug y he protegido París con mi compañero Chat Noir desde hace un año. Pero muchos no me conocen así que les presentó a una cara más conocida."

"Hola a todos, soy parte del mejor equipo de héroes junto con Mister Bug, la siempre asombrosa Lady Noire. Ven Ladybug" dijo ella trayendo a Ladybug extendiendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de la heroína de motas.

"Ella es mi contraparte en ese otro París, ella es absolutamente genial y ha luchado con su compañero para salvar a París de Papillon". En eso el video se detiene para mostrar a Mister Bug y Chat Noir quienes se presentaron a cada París de una forma más tranquila que Lady Noire y Ladybug pero si destacando que el otro era la contraparte del otro.

"Pueden estar seguros que nosotros dos estamos haciendo todo lo posible para solucionar esto lo antes posible" dijo Mister Bug.

"La mariposa que creo el akuma es de Papillon, pero lo tiene Madame Butterfly. Hasta que Mister Bug o _ma lady _puedan purificar esa mariposa no podremos solucionar la situación".

"Sin embargo, los portales no son riesgosos y la gente puede pasar a través de ellos sin ningún temor para ver el otro París. Nosotros lo hemos probado varias veces y no hay peligro. Nuestro mensaje principal para todos es que no hay temer, eso es lo que buscan Madame Butterfly y Papillon para crear nuevos akumas." Comentó Lady Noire

"Sé que es mucho pedir pero confíen en nosotros. No estamos peleando solos en esta batalla. Tanto nosotras como los chicos les prometemos que ganaremos en esta batalla. Y tenemos un mensaje especial para Madame Butterfly y Papillon, no van a ganar" dijo Ladybug seguido de Mister Bug.

"Capturemos ese akuma, volveremos todo a la normalidad y sus miraculous van a regresar a la caja."

…

"Me gustan esos héroes nuevos. Ladybug y Chat Noir son increíbles. Chat Noir tiene mucho valor y sabe manejar bien la situación para tratar de ser un poco gracioso y Ladybug es muy capaz y una líder nata. Van a triunfar junto con Lady Noire y Mister Bug o ¿no crees cariño?" dijo Emilie a Gabriel quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Adrien, creo que Mister Bug encontró un compañero bastante interesante no te parece".

"Sí, algo distraído y confiado. Pero sí, se complementan los dos muy bien. De igual forma con las chicas, Ladybug es el complemento para la extrovertida personalidad de Lady Noire." Respondió Adri mientras que su madre reviso rápido su celular por una notificación que parecía urgente.

"Adri, mañana necesitaré un gran favor tuyo. Me acaba de escribir Nathalie y necesita tu ayuda para cuidar a Peter".

Adri se notaba preocupado pensando en que no sabría cómo hacer para trabajar con Adrien en su misión ya que le tocaría cuidar de nuevo a Peter y no tendría a Nath cerca para ayudarlo como otras veces a menos que recurría a un favor de una amiga. Esperaba que a Peter le gustará el rock de una chica quien era la única que lo hacía dudar sobre Mari, en especial de la última gran batalla con Madame Butterfly

…

"Tu versión periodística es interesante Nadja" dijo una mujer de baja estatura con el cabello recogido y un elegante vestido chino rojo con detalles blancos. La mujer tomó un sorbo de su taza de té cuando de las sombras de la oficina salió Nadja Chamack. La diferencia era que ella usaba lentes, saco y pantalón lila con blusa blanca. Uso el lápiz que tenía en su oreja para hacer anotaciones en la tablet que sostenía.

"Sí, creo que tiene una vida muy ocupada. Madame Sabine, necesitamos tomar precauciones adicionales con Marinette ahora. Van a ver más akumas sueltos con la presencia de ese Papillon."

"Cancelemos sus sesiones de fotos de esta semana y que se enfoque en sus lecciones en la mansión el mayor tiempo posible. No quiero que corra por la libre con villanos de otro mundo por allí, su guardaespaldas debe estar con ella si sale."

"Entendido ¿y con el otro asunto?" dijo Nadja sacando una trampa de mariposa con el akuma dentro.

"Guardaremos esa mariposa detrás del retrato. No quiero que por un accidente se libere. Papillon y esos héroes van a estar tras ella. Debemos darles algo para distraerlos mañana. Además necesitaré agradecerle a Liam Rossi por su colaboración después" dijo Sabine Cheng levantándose de su silla mirando a la ciudad desde su ventana rodeada de cientos de mariposas blancas volando.

"Esos miraculous van a ser míos muy pronto y obtendré mi deseo".

…

**Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren bien, sanos y salvo durante este período de cuarentena. Originalmente el capítulo 9 era "Heroicos Niñeros" pero iba a ser muy extenso por lo que lo separe en dos partes. En este veremos los resultados del primer día de ambos mundos, además de revelar lo que muchos ya sospechaban de la identidad de Madame Butterfly. En el siguiente episodio verán las versiones alternas de 2 personajes muy importantes. Disculpen la falta de actualizaciones durante febrero y marzo ya que estuvo muy complicado por trabajo. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas y sugerencias en los reviews del capítulo y trataré de contestarles lo más pronto posible. Si lo hacen como guests, la respuesta al final del próximo capítulo. **


	10. Heroicos Niñeros

Capítulo 10: Heroicos Niñeros

Marinette se preparaba para salir ya que Mari posiblemente estaba afuera esperándola para investigar París en busca de Armand o del akuma de Papillon. Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a Manon en la sala jugando con una Ladybug y Chat Noire de peluche. En eso el cerebro de Marinette se detuvo y comenzó a unir puntos.

"Mira Marinette, estoy jugando con las muñecas que me regalaste de tu mejor amiga y Chat Noir. No te parece genial."

"_No puede pasar justo ahora. Muy mal momento para cuidarla" _pensó Marinette al darse cuenta de la situación en su cabeza. En eso salió la madre de Marinette con su esposo.

"Marinette, cariño. Nadja me mandó un mensaje después que te acostaste y ocupaba que fueras la niñera de Manon hoy. Es urgente porque va a estar trabajando todo el día cubriendo noticias desde la otra dimensión. Nosotros estaremos ocupados con la tienda hoy. ¿Puedes ayudarnos cariño?"

"Sí, Marinette quédate conmigo para jugar. ¿Por favor?" dijo Manon mirando con su mirada de ojos de perrito y fue un jaque mate para ella.

"Está bien Vamos Manon, vas a conocer a una amiga nueva mía y tendremos un pequeño viaje. ¿Te parece?"

"En serio, gracias Marinette vamos."

"Marinette, toma estos macaron para compartir hoy. Dile a tu nueva amiga que venga a la tienda, me encantaría conocerla."

"Hablare con ella, su madre es algo estricta como el padre de Adrien. Pero allí nos la arreglaremos. Ella te resultará muy familiar casi que te puedo ver tratándola como si fuera tu hija jaja…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Nada. Vámonos Manon. Gracias mamá". Marinette le dio los macaron a Manon para que los llevará y escribió un mensaje a su contraparte.

"_Cambio de planes. Tengo que ser niñera y no puedo abandonarla para hacer labores de Ladybug" _Marinette espero un par de minutos y en eso vio una respuesta de su contraparte.

"_Ven a mi mundo. Conozco a alguien que puede distraer a tu mini problema, mientras investigamos. Es una estrella de rock en proceso. Te veré en parque frente al colegio. Ocupo solucionar algo en la mansión."_

….

Por su parte, Adrien miró la hora en su celular y puso en marcha su plan para que Nathalie no sospechará de él. Puso música de piano y se transformó en Chat Noir para huir. Cruzó los tejados parisinos para llegar a Concorde. La policía tenía un perímetro para controlar el paso de las personas y sólo gente de prensa, seguridad o con permiso especial podían pasar sin restricción. Vio al alcalde de la mano de su esposa sin Chloe atravesar la grieta al otro París. En eso el gato cruzó la plaza para llegar a la grieta y de un salto llegó al otro París bajo la mirada de la prensa.

"No sé preocupen. Labores de reconocimiento de su héroe felino favorito." La gente que estaba del otro lado miró aun un poco extrañados a Chat Noir, esperando ver a Lady Noire.

Chat Noir llego al callejón al lado de la panadería Agreste para detransformarse y esperar a Adri. Cuando la puerta trasera se abrió, el modelo se confundió al ver a un niño de la edad de Manon salir. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello negro con la piel clara como la nieve.

"Adrien, pero si tú estabas detrás mío con tus padres"

"Creo que hay algo que necesitas saber, pequeño…"

"Adrien, ya te lo había dicho yo no soy pequeño. Tengo 5 años" antes de que el niño siguiera Adri salió y chocó con el niño quien miró a los dos rápidamente sin tener la más remota idea de que pasaba

"Adrien te duplicaste, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Hola Adri, podrías decirme quien es nuestro acompañante del día de hoy. Creo que en mi dimensión no lo he visto"

"Sí Adrien, perdón. Sé que te había prometido mostrarte la ciudad, pero la amiga de mi madre, Nathalie Sancouer me pidió cuidar a su hijo. Peter, te presentó a Adrien Agreste. Él es de la otra dimensión que salió en la noticias ayer"

Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sólo dijo:

"Me agradas, quiero que veas mi juguete favorito y que te parece" dijo el niño sacando un peluche de Mister Bug y una de Lady Noire similares a los que la Titiritera usaba.

Adrien le agradó el niño, en especial sabiendo que era el hijo de la asistente de su padre en otra dimensión. Tenía la misma edad de Manon y había visto a Marinette cuidar a la niña así que tenía una idea de cómo tratarlo. En eso Adri se acercó y le dijo al oído:

"Hay una chica asombrosa y con un gran talento musical. Te resultará un poco familiar. Le escribí y puede ayudarnos con Peter para poder ir a buscar el akuma. Creo que puede distraerse con ella tocando, pero si tienes algún amigo músico que sea bueno con los niños nos ayudaría"

"Tengo dos personas en mente"

"Ya te pasé la dirección. Afortunadamente la casa de mi amiga tiene bastante espacio para los ensayos de su banda. Te va a encantar Tiger Zone"

Adrien asintió mandándole un mensaje a Luka y Nino sin saber las consecuencias que esa decisión traería.

…

Marinette fue al colegio con Manon para escabullirse al salón con el portal hasta que vio que Alya y Nino acercaban a ella por lo que aprovecho para saludarlos

"Hola Marinette. ¡Manon, me alegra verte de nuevo!" dijo Alya acercándose a la niña pequeña y le dijo al oído a Marinette "¿Niñera de emergencia?" Marinette solo asintió con la cabeza para luego ver a Nino y preguntarles

"¿Y ustedes que hacen por aquí?"

"Bueno, aprovechando que no hay clases por el arreglo de los salones post akuma, pensamos usar la vía directa y no tan pública a la dimensión de Chlo para darles una visita e investigar un poco a Misterbug y Lady Noire. ¿Y creo que ese era tu plan también o no?

"Sí, yo iba a verme con Mari allí y que conociera a Manon."

"Bien pensado, amiga" dijo Nino "Al menos ambas tienen buena química y ella es una buena chica, no como _ellos_" Alya sintió un escalofrío recordando a Aly y Nins

"Adrien está allí, aún no sé cómo salió de su casa sin causar un caos. Me dio una dirección y le escribimos a Chlo para que nos lleve. Dijo que una banda práctica allí y es muy buena. Adrien llamó a Luka también para que les ayude con una mini situación. Mira allí esta."

Marinette se sonrojó un poco al ver al músico de cabello teñido cargando su guitarra. Seguido la ojiazul desvió la mirada ya que ella aún estaba con las dudas de sus sentimientos por lo ocurrido durante Miracle Queen. Una parte de ella quería a Luka, aunque no era la misma emoción que aún sentía por Adrien, a pesar de que estaba comenzando a salir con Kagami. Luka era un gran amigo y sabía que él la quería, por lo que el chico iba a respetar cualquier decisión que tomara y la apoyaría. De igual forma, Marinette no quería darle falsas esperanzas a un chico tan bueno. Luka merecía a alguien que pudiera amarlo por completo, no una chica indecisa.

"Hola chicos, un gusto verlos. Marinette que bueno que estas bien y ¿quién es esta niña tan dulce?" menciono Luka agachándose para presentarse con Manon.

"Hola Luka, que bueno verte…"en eso su celular sonó y se disculpó para ver el mensaje pensando que era de Mari. Fue detrás de una de las esquinas del colegio y dejo salir a su kwami.

"Tikki, a Mari le debo una para poder irme por un segundo sin hacer el ridículo frente a Luka. No sé porque es tan complicado aún si lo pude estar con él y a Adrien juntos en el puente."

"Dale tiempo a tu corazón. Han sido muchos cambios, además tienes que aclarar tu mente. Mari, puede ayudarte, ella tiene mucho de Chat Noir para tu gusto, pero es más si es más arriesgada para tomar acciones, algo opuesto a como es sin máscara."

"Tienes razón Tikki. No estamos solas, tenemos a Mari y a su Plagg"

"No quiero romper tu burbuja, pero descarta a ese loco del queso. ¿Y qué dijo Mari?

"Sí, no es Mari. Es… ¡Kagami!"

"Tranquila Marinette es tu amiga. ¿Qué necesita?"

"Dice que logró convencer a su madre para salir, iba a la mansión Agreste. Pero Adrien tampoco estaba. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre nuestra amistad y Adrien. Le puse lo de Manon y dice que no importa. Que yo elija el lugar."

"Un lugar seguro para ella es la otra dimensión. Sí van todos podrán apoyarse, además Adrien y Kagami no los van a perseguir sus padres allí." Mencionó Tikki a lo que Marinette se puso a escribirle.

"Listo, viene para acá. No sé qué tendrá que decir pero mejor aprovechemos que el colegio está prácticamente vacío y que podemos entrar por nuestras cosas pero hay que infiltrarnos al salón del portal. Les diré a todos para se adelanten para hablar con Kagami".

…

Marinette se quedó en la entrada esperando a la japonesa, quien apenas la vio, la saludó inclinando la cabeza y decidió ir directo al asunto:

"Marinette, un gusto verte. No había visto las noticias ayer y no sabía si estabas bromeando hasta que vi el video de Lady Noire y Mister Bug. ¿Y la niña que estaba contigo?"

"Ya se fue con Alya y los demás. Quería que estuviéramos a solas ya que no nos hemos visto en los últimos días. No he estado disponible para ti, perdón Kagami, no he sido una buena amiga."

"No, ha sido mi responsabilidad. No he estado cerca o hablado contigo desde que inicie a salir con Adrien. Sé que sientes algo por él, y aun así dejaste que tuviera una oportunidad con él. Pensaste en mi felicidad y la de él, sobre la tuya. Eres una buena amiga" dijo Kagami aliviando a Marinette, luego la japonesa se sentó en las gradas del colegio y suspiró.

"Quería hablar de Adrien contigo ya que tienes más experiencia con las relaciones sociales. No sé cómo va nuestra relación. Yo lo quiero y él me aprecia y busca esta que este feliz. Pero él no siente lo mismo por mí o creo que aún tiene dudas de sus sentimientos. Perdón por decirte todo esto y darte mis problemas, sin embargo eres de la única persona en quien puedo confiar"

Marinette estaba confundida al oírlo, pero sabía que debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Adrien. Aquí y ahora Kagami la necesita, por lo que la abrazó y le dijo:

"Pase lo que pasé me tienes aquí para lo que necesites"

"_Marinette. Mi madre me criticaría, pero_ e_s duro odiarte, ya que aunque Adrien no lo admita o esté consciente, él si siente algo por ti. Pero no es culpa tuya, eres la mejor amiga siempre dispuesta a todo aun sacrificando tu felicidad. Sí eres una Ladybug de todos los días." _Pensaba Kagami hasta que le respondió a la chica de los ojos azules.

"Gracias Marinette, eso es lo otro que quería decir. Pase lo que pase con Adrien, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, ¿no hay problema de tu parte?"

"Para nada, fui una de tus primeras amigas así que puedes contar conmigo. Por eso mismo te digo que hay que apurarnos para ir a la otra dimensión. Es una oportunidad única para que veas un mundo distinto" Kagami asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Marinette la guiará.

Al cruzar la puerta del salón, Marinette vio a Chlo y Alya jugar con Manon mientras Nino y Nath hablaban con Luka tal vez explicándole un poco sobre las diferencias de mundo. Cuando Kagami vio el salón, su rostro se tensó al ver a la rubia. Sin embargo con sólo ver el trato con la niña pequeña sabía que no era esa niña consentida y molesta.

"Primera diferencia, esa Chloé no es como la nuestra. Es como una Alya y es reportera. Segunda diferencia, sale con Nathaniel. Y la tercera, no vas a creer como es mi yo de este mundo hasta que la veas. Solo sé tú misma y trata de no forzar tu sonrisa" dijo Marinette bromeando un poco con la japonesa, quien no entendió el mensaje y siguió a su amiga.

Cuando Marinette saludo a sus amigos, los ojos de Nath y Chlo se abrieron como platos, sacudieron la cabeza, mirándose mutuamente.

"Un placer en conocerlo, soy Kagami Tsurugi. Chloe-san, Nathaniel-san." dijo Kagami

"Bueno, siempre hay sorpresas cada día. No tenemos mucho tiempo, porque vamos tarde así que llámanos Chlo y a Nath. Amber me está preguntando donde estamos ya que los dos Adrien van de camino y la líder de Tiger Zone es un poco estricta sus ensayos. Es lo único que no se relaja tanto. Mari me mandó un mensaje que logro convencer a su guardaespaldas con la ayuda de alguien más por lo que viene acompañada. Así que no perdamos tiempo, en marcha".

Kagami miró a Marinette extrañada por lo que la ojiazul le dijo

"Sí, así es Chlo y ya te digo quien es Amber. Ya pasamos por eso ayer".

…

"Tal vez la presencia de Amber hizo que Chloe no sea tan molesta como la nuestra" dijo Kagami caminando con Marinette al lado luego de que le explicarán que Amber era la gemela de Chloe. "Chlo es más sociable y buena persona por mucho y gentil conmigo incluso si la conozco sólo desde hace pocos minutos".

"Sí, desde que la conocí me agrada mucho, Marinette. Inclusive le gusto mis muñecas de Ladybug y Chat Noire. Me mostro a Lady Noire y quiero tener una" contestó Manon que iba de la mano de la ojiazul.

"No sabemos si se quedará cuando arreglen todo los héroes, Manon. Disculpa por eso, pero te haré una cuando volvamos."

"¿Chicas, alguna sabe dónde estamos? Luka y yo no ubicamos esta parte de París con el nuestro" Preguntó Nino.

"Algunas tiendas cambiaron de lugar o nombre. Tal vez por eso no lo sabemos, cariño." Dijo Alya sonriendo y Nath agregó de seguido

"No sé preocupen ya estamos muy cerca"

"Sí, ya oigo la música de una guitarra eléctrica" mencionó Luka y todos los demás se dieron cuenta al prestar más atención. En la entrada ya los esperaba Amber en la puerta. Los demás fueron a saludar y, en el caso de Kagami, conocer a la famosa gemela Bourgeois. Luka iba despacio con los ojos entre cerrados para enfocarse en la música. Kagami vio a Luka y le preguntó:

"¿Estas bien? Estas caminando con los ojos cerrados y no quiero que te pase nada" dijo Kagami viendo al chico quien abrió los ojos y vio a la japonesa.

"Sí, todo en orden. Gracias por preocuparte. Sólo quería enfocarme en el estilo de quien estaba tocando. Sea quien sea, es un músico enérgico y si le encanta el rock & roll. Es muy perfeccionista, esforzado y le gusta tomar riesgos con algunas notas difíciles. ".

"¿Puedes saber todo eso con solo oír una guitarra?"

"Un poco, la música es una forma de demostrar cómo te sientes. Creo que tú lo entiendes cuando ves a alguien practicando esgrima" Kagami miró con interés a Luka y asintió con la cabeza, luego el músico siguió

"Tienes buen oído, Luka. Esa chica es una perfeccionista y una futura estrella del rock" dijo Amber "Entremos en el dojo…y por fin llegaron los Agreste Creo que nuestro Adri mantiene sus malos hábitos de puntualidad"

Kagami y Luka giraron para ver a los chicos. Luka no reaccionó ya que Nino le dijo de él, sin embargo Kagami se llevó una fuerte impresión mirando a una versión común del chico que le gustaba. Se parecían físicamente, aunque el chico sencillo no tenía la presencia perfecta de su Adrien y no tenía en sí mismo. Pero viéndolo hablar con los demás que fueron a su encuentro notó que era muy amable y gentil.

"¿Ahora puedo preocuparme por si todo está bien contigo Kagami?" dijo Luka a la chica

"Ese chico es como Marinette, ¿no te parece?"

"Creo que no soy el único que sabe medir a la gente por sus actitudes. Sí, no es tan extrovertido como Adrien, pero se nota la preocupación por lo otros en especial que no ha descuidado al niño que está acompañando y mira ocasionalmente a Marinette."

"Bueno es suficiente tiempo. Ya la conocen cuando llegamos tarde a oírla" dijo Chlo arrastrando a los chicos notando como Manon y Peter miraban con interés las figuras que el otro tenía.

"Por supuesto, K…."iba a decir algo Adri cuando Nath lo interrumpe para callarlo.

"Amigo, deja que se lleven al sorpresa. Esto va a estar divertido, además ella siempre es feliz de verte."

"¿Qué sorpresa hablan? Preguntó Marinette

"Ohh ya verán. Es en el jardín de atrás. Este es un dojo de kendo y otras artes marciales, pero hoy no hay clases. Ella vive en esta gran casa así que suelen ensayar atrás."

…

Conforme entraban al dojo, notaban el equipo para entrenar junto con varias figuras de origami alrededor de la casa. De igual forma había fotos de bandas musicales tanto europeas como asiáticas. Kagami sintió el ambiente algo familiar y ver a una cara familiar en esas fotos. Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, Kagami vio a una chica con una guitarra eléctrica y entendió como se pudieron sentir ayer sus amigos. Si su madre descubriera a esa chica, no sabría cómo reaccionaría

No obstante, Kagami no fue la única que quedo muda con la imagen frente a ellos. Marinette y Adrien se miraron atónitos ya que frente a ellos estaba la versión de Kagami de ese mundo, pero si era un cambio radical con la chica formal y seria que conocían.

Esa Kagami tenía el cabello un poco más largo con las puntas teñidas de rojo intenso aunque no usaba tanto tinte como Luka. Usaba una hoodie blanca de manga corta con la imagen de Jagger Stone y los cordones de esta eran rojos. Ella usaba una blusa roja de manga corta más larga que la hoodie. Usaba una falda azul y medias largas de color negro. La Kagami rockstar tenía varias cadenas y una muñequera café en la mano derecha. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de tanto Adrien como Marinette era el semblante relajado que tenía la chica junto con su sonrisa natural que era muy tierna. Los chicos no decían nada, solo oían a la chica hasta que habló Nino.

"Viejos, Kagami sí que sabe rockear" y justo allí termino Kagami quitándose el audífono que tenía en el oído.

"¡Gracias París!" hizo una leve reverencia hacia sus amigos que aplaudían y sonrío dulcemente al ver a Adri aplaudirle. En eso notó a Marinette y los demás, en especial a su contraparte. Los ojos de la otra Kagami demostraban su asombro, pero se acercó a ella. Kagami mantuvo su postura firme mientras era observaba por la chica que se acomodaba su guitarra atrás.

"Muy formal y seria, pero no eres fría o presumida."

"Te lo agradezco, tus palabras son gentiles…no sé cómo llamarte Kagami-san"

"No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, amiga. Dime Kagi. Ni con mi _maman _uso los sufijos japoneses, sólo cuando nos visita el abuelo o tengo que usar un kimono" Kagi se estremeció con la idea de vestirse así.

"No son tan malos. Yo los he usado en otras ocasiones en eventos formales. Me sorprende que _maman_ te permita tocar guitarra en vez de practicar esgrima"

"¿Esgrima? No sé porque ella fue una talentosa guitarrista en Japón en su juventud, mientras que seguía las lecciones de kendo en casa. Ella me mostró ambas disciplinas, aunque me siento cómoda tocando la guitarra porque me permite expresar lo que siento. Sé que puede sonar raro." Dijo la japonesa mostrando una vulnerabilidad que era poco frecuente en la Kagami del mundo de Ladybug.

"Entiendo lo que sientes. Cada persona tiene su propia melodía" menciono Luka dándole la mano para presentarse.

"Eres músico como yo. Esa guitarra es genial y bien cuidada tal vez podemos tocar algo ahora para los minis, por petición de unos amigos" dijo sonriendo en dirección de Adri, detalle que no escapó de vista por Kagami, Luka y Alya.

"Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien con pasión por la música. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Parece que aquí soy un desconocido, jaja. Soy Luka Couffaine. Yo también tengo una banda y me encantaría tocar contigo." La cara de Kagi era de asombro y su mandíbula parecía que se iba a caer cuando escuchó el nombre.

"Debe de ser una completa broma. Sí que es un cambio radical, incluso entre nosotras es importante pero no cuesta diferenciarnos tanto ¿No es así Chlo?" menciono Adrien.

"Un poco, es más por sus estilos y el tinte de cabello" Se escuchó un carro afuera del dojo y usando su instinto periodístico o astucia de zorro dijo "Creo que vas a poder notarlo de primera mano".

"Chlo, no entendí….Por todo el chocolate del mundo." Dijo Marinette cuando casi se cae al suelo al ver frente a ella a su contraparte algo sonrojada de la mano de un chico más alto que ella. Con cabello negro, usando una chaqueta con detalles negros similar a la de Kagami, camisa negra con corbata azul, que destacaban el color de unos ojos azules que se le hacían muy familiares a Marinette.

"Ya era hora de que llegarás Mari. Necesitaba a mi tecladista sustituta hoy. Hace tiempo no te veía Luka" dijo Kagi.

"¡LUKA!" Los compañeros de Marinette buscaban la forma de ver el parecido, excepto Marinette ya que en los ojos se notaba que era la misma persona. Si su Luka tenía cierto brillo y emoción pero los de este otro Luka eran más serenos, no fríos como hielo pero era alguien más maduro.

Por su parte, Luka no estaba asombrado por la apariencia de su contraparte. Eso era lo menos relevante ya que al ser mundos diferentes y por lo visto hasta ese día, todo era posible. Su mirada se enfocaba en la mano de esa Marinette unida a la del otro Luka.

"_Ojala que sepas lo afortunado que eres por ser la persona que la hace feliz"_ en eso notó los gestos de Mari mirando a Adri y luego a la distancia como si buscase a alguien "_O al menos eso espero." _

"Creo que somos algo diferentes. Pero podemos llevarnos bien, ¿no te parece?" dijo tratando de ser amable, sin darse cuenta que tenía el mismo problema de Kagami. No podía sonreír y al hacerlo se notaba que era muy forzada. Luka asintió con la cabeza hasta que llegó Adri para darle apoyo.

"Luk es buen tipo. Ayuda a su madre en el negocio familiar de transporte marino y es un gran atleta."

"Exacto, es muy dedicado y sabe manejar la tensión como ningún otro. Es de los mejor esgrimista que he enfrentado."

"No es necesario, Adri y Mari." Respondió el otro Luka teniendo a ambos chicos a su lado mientras Adrien se quedaba junto a Kagami quien se notaba que quería probar que tan bueno eran ese Luka y Mari en combate. En eso Alya soltó la bomba.

"¿Y hace mucho tiempo que salen juntos, Mari y Luk? Mari y Marinette se sonrojaron, mientras que Adrien notaba la pena de su contraparte.

"Comenzamos a salir hace una semana, cuando fuimos por un helado con nuestros amigos…"dijo Mari con algo de pena en su rostro.

"Vaya, similar a nuestro Adrien y Kagami" mencionó Nino sin darse cuenta como los chicos de la otra dimensión se sorprendieron menos Adri que ya sabía la historia. Kagi tosió un segundo para dar un respiro de calma, mientras que Luka solo miró a Marinette viendo como manejaba la situación.

Nadie quería hacer comentarios al respecto ya que uno que otro sabía el cuadrado amoroso que existía entre ellos, en especial Alya que supo que había tocado un tema algo fresco. Más para ambos chicos Agreste y las chicas Dupain-Cheng que sabían que había que agregar al enredo sentimental a sus compañeros heroicos.

El problema fue que como todos estaban buscando una forma de romper el silencio incómodo, tanto Peter como Manon fueron a investigar la casa y llegaron a una habitación llena de instrumentos musicales, premios y un mueble lleno de origami. Comenzaron a hacer jugar con las figuras de sus héroes y usaban los instrumentos musicales como si edificios para que cada héroe se lanzaran. El ruido en la habitación comenzó a subir mucho y atrajo la atención de Tomoe Tsurugi. En esa dimensión su estilo de ropa era similar, solo que usaba una chaqueta de colores sobre su camisa blanca y tenía el cabello corto como el de su hija.

"Kagami, que está pasando aquí. Pueden estar en la casa sin problemas para ensayar, pero tengan cuidado con el cuarto de instrumentos. Allí están mis origamis y recuerdos"

Manon y Peter habían hecho una especie de catapulta donde pusieron a Lady Noire con Chat Noir del otro lado estaban Ladybug y Misterbug contra una especie de villano que era un premio con la figura de un guitarrista.

"Rápido, sino el guitarrista dorado va a atrapar a Misterbug con su música" dijo Peter quien sostenía a Misterbug y el premio

"Un duo de gatos voladores al rescate" menciono Manon dando un golpe con el puño en la palanca lanzando a los peluches de los héroes de la destrucción por los aires. El problema que en vez de eso los héroes golpearon el estante con algunos premios y una guitarra. Después, como si fuera una comedia, una esfera de premio rodo empujando un premio que aplastó varios origimais que parecían muy complicados

"Mis preciosos origamis, mis premios. ¿Qué hicieron? No saben lo mucho que me costó hacerlos junto a mi hija. ¡Qué hicieron!" dijo una molesta sin poder ver lo que los niños habían hecho e incluso tropezaba con una guitarra que había caído frente a ella.

…

La ventana de una mazmorra se abría y provocaba que cientos de mariposas volarán. No obstante, esta vez no era culpa de Papillon. La mujer con la máscara de mariposa, era Madame Butterfly. Ella tomó una mariposa blanca y la infundió de energía negra mientras decía:

"Una artista condecoraba oyendo como sus logros y recuerdos son dañados por la irresponsabilidad de unos niños. Puedo entender tus sentimientos, déjame darte un poder para que todos entiendan el esfuerzo que has hecho y paguen por lo que has hecho. Vuela mi pequeño akuma y oscurece ese corazón"

El akuma volo por París hasta llegar al dojo y se puso en el bouken de Tomoe Tsuguri haciendo que se creara la conexión con la villana.

"Origami, son Madame Butterfly. Yo te ayudaré a que respeten lo que has ganado con esfuerzo y eduques a esos niños. Solo tienes que traerme los miraculous de Mister Bug y Lady Noire, o incluso los de Ladybug y Chat Noir si están a tu alcance. ¿Aceptas?

"Creo que hace un par de nuevas figuras de papel hoy" en eso el poder de Butterfly la cubrió de negro ante la mirada asustada de los niños.

…

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste la historia más que ya tenemos a Luka y Kagami del otro mundo quienes van a llegar a complicar la situación. En el próximo capítulo, los héroes tendrán que derrotar a Origami que llegó para causar caos y tendrán que llamar a otros héroes para triunfar. Ahora la gran pregunta, si los tienen, cuales serán los miraculous de Kagi y Luk.**

**Nos vemos pronto y ojala estén sanos y salvos durante esta pandemia. **


End file.
